Ministère de la magie, 72ème étage, Département de la Justice Magique
by Chlo97
Summary: Au 72ème étage du ministère de la magie, au département de la Justice Magique, un jeune homme se languit d'amour pour une lionne fougueuse. Drago Malefoy ne cesse d'observer Hermione Granger. Elle l'a ensorcelé et lui, il ne pouvait que crever d'amour pour elle. Mais tant pis, si ça permettait son bonheur à elle, il voulait bien endurer la pire des souffrances. HGDM. TERMINE.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire que j'ai commencé. Je pense qu'elle ne sera pas très longue, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle fasse plus de trois ou quatre chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, et si vous trouvez qu'elle colle trop à ce que j'ai déjà pu écrire (si vous avez lu mon autre fanfic). En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

Ah putain, Granger. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour voir ça. Crois-moi, je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne et que je n'aimerais jamais. Alors pourquoi est-ce si difficile de te le dire ? Au point de te laisser partir loin de moi pour rejoindre le rouquin Weasley qui ne te mérite pas.

Il n'a pas idée de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir. Il est tellement grossier, tellement benêt qu'il ne réalise pas comme tu es exceptionnelle. Ton intelligence ne l'impressionne pas, ta beauté ne le subjugue pas comme tu me subjugues, ton regard chocolat ne le transcende pas de la tête aux pieds. Pas comme moi. Personne ne pourra t'aimer comme je t'aime, tu sais. Ça, je le sais.

Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là, appuyé contre ce mur, à fumer ma cigarette, te regardant sans m'en dissimuler alors que tu discutes avec tes collègues, un gobelet de café dans les mains. Chaque jour, je prends ma pause clope en même temps que toi, simplement pour pouvoir profiter de ton profil si parfait, de ton rire si divin. Alors je monte au 186ème étage, le dernier des étages, là où chacun vient prendre sa pause sur le toit. Et je te bouffe du regard alors que tu bois si délicatement ton café. Pourquoi même la façon dont tu bois ton café me fait cet effet.

Ça y est. Tu as accroché mon regard. Je détourne le mien, un peu mal à l'aise d'être pris sur le fait. D'habitude, tu ne me remarques pas. J'écrase ma cigarette contre le mur et jette le mégot par terre. Je sais que ça t'énervera, mais je le fais quand même. Après tout, elle est là, la nature de notre relation : tu me détestes et moi je t'aime en secret. Parce que le seul moyen d'attirer ton attention, que ton regard te fixe sur moi plus d'une seconde sans indifférence, c'est d'attiser ta colère et ta rancœur contre moi.

Alors comme d'habitude, c'est ce que je fais. Je te titille et je tourne les talons sans un regard pour toi et pourtant, dieu sait que je crève de te regarder encore une fois, rien qu'une seconde. Parce que tout chez toi me subjugue. Chacun de tes mouvements est si envoutant, tes cheveux bouclés dansant autour de ton visage si harmonieux. Tes lèvres sont si souvent ornées d'un sourire qui ne m'est jamais destiné que j'en rêve la nuit.

Pourquoi es-tu si belle ? Si intelligente, si attirante, si indispensable à ma vie ?

Tu n'en fais même pas partie. De ma vie. Et pourtant le simple fait de t'apercevoir chaque jour dans les couloirs du ministère de la magie suffit à embellir ma journée. Quand je ne te vois pas, mon humeur est exécrable. Tous mes collègues pourraient te le dire. Mieux vaut ne pas m'adresser la parole lors de ces journées privées de ta lumière chaleureuse. Je ne vis que pour toi, et pourtant tu es si loin.

On entre dans l'ascenseur. Le même ascenseur. Il est blindé.

Si tu savais comme je me sens pathétique à m'arranger pour être le plus proche de toi, pour sentir ton épaule contre mon bras. Je suis plus grand que toi. Parfois, je peux sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux sous mon nez, et crois-moi que j'inspire à fond. Parce que je ne veux rien rater de cette odeur si agréable. Le soir, quand je vais me coucher, j'essaie de m'en rappeler. Ça me fait du bien.

Aujourd'hui, je n'y manque pas non plus. Je bouscule deux personnes pour me retrouver juste en face de toi. Je dois me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas te regarder, pour que tu ne soupçonnes pas l'obsession malsaine que j'ai pour toi. Je me tiens à la poignée qui pend du plafond. Je te vois tendre la main et l'attraper aussi, timidement. Tu fais des efforts pour ne pas effleurer ma main.

Je te dégoute à ce point.

L'ascenseur démarre en trombe et tu perds ton équilibre. Presque aussitôt, je te sens me bousculer. Ton visage s'écrase contre ma chemise et je peux sentir la chaleur de tes joues à travers le tissu. Tu t'éloignes avec précipitation, les joues rouges et tu détournes le regard marmonnant vaguement :

\- Désolée.

\- Pas de souci, dis-je la voix rauque, trop rauque pour que ce soit naturel.

Ouais, Granger, c'est l'effet que tu me fais.

Je croise ton regard et tu le détournes aussitôt.

L'ascenseur s'arrête enfin à notre étage, la voix fluette d'une femme annonçant :

\- Ministère de la magie, 72ème étage, département de la justice magique.

Ça fait bientôt 3 ans qu'on travaille ensemble au département de la justice magique, dans le couloir de droite. Moi, j'ai commencé tout de suite après avoir validé ma septième année. Tu avais choisi de bosser à la régulation des créatures magiques. Ça m'avait bien fait rire quand je t'avais entendu parler de la défense des elfes de maison. J'ai moins rigolé quand tu as réussi à leur obtenir un salaire mensuel.

J'aurais dû le savoir, on ne sous-estime pas Hermione Granger. Tu es tenace et assez intelligente pour obtenir ce que tu veux.

Et le jour où je t'ai vu débarquer dans le bureau de la justice magique, chargée avec ton carton plein d'affaires, je n'en avais pas cru mes yeux. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Et même si ton bureau se trouve à l'autre bout de la pièce, je n'ai qu'à relever la tête pour t'apercevoir penchée sur ton travail.

Putain, je me fais pitié.

\- A plus tard, Granger, te dis-je en prenant la direction de mon bureau.

\- A plus tard, réponds-tu rapidement.

Je suis un peu surpris. D'habitude tu ne réponds jamais, tu te contentes de t'enfuir presque en courant. J'imagine que c'est l'effet que je suis voué à te faire : te dégouter au point que tu te barres presque en courant quand tu me vois.

Je m'installe à mon bureau. Il est parfaitement rangé au contraire du bureau contre le mien de mon cher collègue Zabini. On était vaguement amis à Poudlard. Il était à Serpentard et on trainait un peu ensemble à l'époque. Lorsque les tensions entre l'ordre du phénix et le mage noir s'étaient fait sentir, Zabini s'était rapidement fait la malle. Il n'avait jamais trop été du côté de Voldemort celui-là. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les nés-moldus, mais ils ne les détestaient pas au point de risquer sa vie pour un vieux timbré à la tête de Serpent. Alors, il avait réussi à obtenir une place au département de la justice magique.

La guerre venait à peine de terminer à l'époque alors on voyait d'un assez mauvais œil l'arrivée de deux anciens Serpentard qu'on connaissait comme fréquentant les forces du mal. On n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de s'installer aux deux bureaux les plus reculés.

Si j'ai réussi à obtenir une place dans ce département, c'est uniquement parce que Potter avait plaidé en ma faveur et celle de ma famille. Grand bien lui fasse. Saint Potter pouvait encore se targuer d'être un grand héros. On a obtenu une amnistie complète.

Je suis retourné à Poudlard et j'ai eu mes ASPICS avec mention. J'ai dû user de plusieurs relations de la famille pour avoir simplement une petite chance d'obtenir une place au département de la justice magique. Après plusieurs entretiens pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas être le prochain mage noir, on avait été forcé de m'accorder une place. J'étais doué et intelligent après tout. Il n'avait pas fallu si longtemps que cela pour m'accorder d'autres tâches que celles qui étaient ingrates et que personne ne voulait accomplir.

Sans me vanter, je suis l'un des meilleurs éléments du bureau avec Granger. Personne ne peut me retirer cela.

Je pense pouvoir dire plutôt sûrement que tout le monde avait suffisamment confiance en Drago Malefoy pour se fier à mon travail.

Je m'étire de tout mon long, la tête en arrière. C'est la seule façon d'apercevoir Granger depuis mon bureau sans bouger de ma chaise. Je n'ai pas envie d'éveiller les soupçons.

\- Malefoy, t'as le dossier de …

J'attrape la chemise sur mon bureau sur lequel un post-it rose indiquait « famille Rosier ».

\- Super, soupira le gros bonhomme transpirant à l'idée d'avoir égaré son dossier. Tu viens au pot de départ de Robin ?

\- Robin ?

\- Oui. Robin. Tu sais qu'il part à la retraite, n'est-ce pas ? On fête son pot de départ à 17h00, ce soir, me dit Spencer.

Je suis le doigt de Spencer qui me montre qui est Robin. Il bosse avec moi, lui ? On dirait un vieux papy gâteux qui peinait à se lever de son fauteuil sans craquer de partout. Je retins difficilement un sourire. Le bureau de Robin était celui attenant au bureau de Granger. Si le vieux partait en retraite, il allait libérer son bureau.

\- Zabini, ce soir, on se pointe au pot de départ de Robin.

\- C'est qui Robin ? me demanda Zabini sans relever la tête de son dossier.

\- Le vieux croulant là-bas, je lui réponds avec un signe du menton vers le vieux gâteux qui tentait de se baisser avec difficulté pour ramasser un dossier qui était tombé.

\- Franchement, je ne suis pas chaud, Malefoy.

\- Allez, Zabini. On pourra se foutre de sa gueule, je ricane.

Zabini semble hésiter mais finit par hocher de la tête.

\- Pas longtemps alors.

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de rester longtemps pour aller installer mes affaires sur le bureau de Robin dès qu'il aura fini de le vider. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir en vue le bureau de Robin et ça ne me plait pas. La belle Hermione Granger faisait tourner plus d'une tête.

A la différence que moi, je ne suis pas un gros porc. Froidement, je dévisage les quelques collègues qui jettent des coups d'œil réguliers au bureau qui se vide peu à peu. Putain, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi lent. Il n'est pas bureaucrate pour rien. J'aperçois Hermione qui lui propose gentiment son aide. Pourquoi est-elle si parfaite alors que je suis si imparfait ?

Un peu aigre, je détourne le regard. Il faut que je pense à quelque chose d'autre ou mon humeur sera exécrable. Or, si je veux obtenir ce foutu bureau, j'ai intérêt de me montrer plus poli et pernicieux que jamais. Et ça, c'est ma spécialité.

Le soir-même, je dois me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel toutes les cinq secondes. Tout est pathétique, du gâteau mal fait et sec de Patty, notre secrétaire, au jus de fruit en gobelet apporté par deux ou trois collègues. Je ne parle même pas de la vieille boite à chaussures qui a été décorée par les enfants de Bailey où une fente a été creusée pour que chacun y mette quelques galions pour le départ de Robin. Pas la peine de rêver, je n'y mettrai rien.

Moi, je suis un Malefoy, je n'assiste pas à des gouters d'anniversaire digne d'un enfant. Zabini n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus inspiré par cette fête à côté de moi. Si toutes les lois en faveur des sangs purs avaient été abolis, pour autant, les familles de sangs purs restaient riches et puissantes. Aucun de nous n'a jamais assisté à une fête si peu préparée.

\- Je crois que je vais faire une syncope si on doit chanter une chanson de bouseux supplémentaire, me dit Zabini entre ses dents et je ricane.

Je porte mon gobelet à ma bouche et boit le fond de jus de fruit d'une traite. Il n'est même pas bon. Et cette affreuse boite à galions toujours dans mon champ de vision … elle est atroce. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et je m'en approche. J'attrape un stylo et griffonne sur une feuille que je pose en équilibre sur la boite.

Je n'aperçois Granger que trop tard, alors que je ricane de ma propre blague : « Cagnotte pour l'achat d'un déambulateur à Robin ». Elle ne dit rien au début, reniflant sèchement et je la vois enfin. Quand je la vois d'aussi près, c'est toujours dans l'ascenseur au milieu de quinze personnes qui nous bousculent. Là, elle est juste à côté de moi et il n'y a rien ni personne pour me déranger dans ma contemplation. Rien pour me déranger si ce n'est son regard plein de dégout.

Je sais qu'elle fait des efforts pour ne pas me regarder avec ce regard chaque fois qu'elle me voit, mais quand elle aperçoit l'indélicat Drago Malefoy faire l'une de ses plaisanteries méchantes et mesquines, elle ne peut se retenir. Je lui rappelle sans doute celui qui se moquait d'elle chaque jour à Poudlard, et comment lui en vouloir ? Elle est déjà assez gentille pour ne pas me faire sentir sa rancœur à longueur de journée. Moi, je n'aurais jamais eu cette gentillesse. C'est en ça qu'elle est bien meilleure que moi.

Mais quand je croise ce regard plein de dégout et de pitié pour moi, je me sens mal. Tellement mal. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de moi, pourtant elle arrivait à me faire sentir ainsi : honteux.

\- C'est juste une blague.

Sans trop m'en rendre compte, je me justifie à demi voix, le son s'échappant de ma bouche presque dissimulée par la musique qui noie le bureau.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime d'une telle force que je peux entrer dans sa tête et deviner ce qu'elle pense de moi. Je l'aime d'une telle force que je me vois comme elle me voit : un être monstrueux qui a toujours profité de privilèges, mesquin et égoïste, lâche et sans aucun intérêt. Elle ne voit que le Malefoy de Poudlard, celui de l'avant-guerre et du pendant guerre. Cette image de moi je la déteste, et j'ai essayé de la faire oublier dans ce bureau. J'ai presque réussi. Mais il y a toujours Granger qui me la rappelle. Plus violemment que quiconque.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Malefoy.

Et vlan.

Elle s'éloigne un peu alors que Robin commence à faire son discours d'adieu. Et moi, je me sens tellement mal que je retire cette fichue feuille et la chiffonne avant de la fourrer dans ma poche. Elle me voit faire. J'imagine qu'elle est un peu surprise, mais moi je me sens tellement mal que j'en ai presque envie de dégueuler.

Elle ne me parle jamais, et le peu de fois où j'entends le son de sa voix qui m'est destiné, c'est avec un tel mépris, un tel jugement de mes actes que ça me retourne les entrailles. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour qu'elle m'aime, pour qu'elle me voit comme l'homme que je suis devenu.

J'essaie de faire le bien, j'essaie de faire avancer les choses. Je voulais faire mes preuves ici, mais je me rends compte qu'il y a une personne que je ne pourrais jamais convaincre : elle. Et ça me retourne, ça me détruit de l'intérieur parce qu'il n'y a que son avis à elle qui est important. Je sais que je suis toujours le même homme, celui qui aime se moquer, à la voix parfois un peu trainante, l'allure fière et toujours un peu trop bien habillé pour les circonstances pour rappeler à tout le monde que je suis de la famille Malefoy, mais au fond de moi, j'ai changé. Le Lord noir, les mangemorts, toute cette haine contre les sangs de bourbe … je m'en suis débarrassé. Et ça, je l'ai compris quand c'était déjà trop tard. Quand Voldemort avait déjà posé le poids de mon destin sur mes épaules et que je ne pouvais plus m'en débarrasser sans mourir.

Je déglutis. Un peu difficilement. Robin va terminer son discours. Il se dirige vers son bureau pour récupérer son carton. Je vois Easter qui le suit de près. Il veut sans doute son bureau lui aussi.

\- Bonne retraite, mon vieux, dis-je à Robin avec une claque dans le dos.

Robin semble un peu surpris mais me sourit chaleureusement.

\- Merci beaucoup, Malefoy. Je reviendrai de temps en temps faire un petit coucou aux collègues.

Il soulève son carton et une seconde je crois qu'il va s'écrouler par terre. Il tient finalement le choc, à ma grande surprise. Robin s'éloigne et Easter se précipite sur le bureau. Je sors le triangle à mon nom et le pose bruyamment sur le bureau, à la barbe et au nez de Easter qui, surpris, sursaute.

\- Désolé, Easter. La prochaine fois, il faudra être plus rapide, dis-je avec un sourire froid.

Je n'ai jamais aimé ce mec. C'est un gros mec qui fait une fixation sur toutes les filles qu'il croise. Et il est hors de question qu'il nourrisse une obsession malsaine pour Granger. Il était trop dégoutant pour cela. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre qui émanait de cet homme. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait pas d'ami dans le bureau. Tout le monde l'évitait comme la peste. Moi, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce gars. Je me moque de lui allègrement et c'est bien le seul dont je peux me moquer sans qu'on me fasse la moindre réflexion sur ma méchanceté. Tout le monde le déteste. Mais Hermione elle, me destine toujours un regard froid quand j'agis de la sorte.

Elle, qui est assise à l'angle de son bureau, soupire, l'air soulagé.

\- Tu vois, je t'ai sauvé de l'autre pervers d'Easter, je lui dis avec petit sourire.

\- Toi à la place d'Easter… Je ne suis pas sûre de gagner au change, me répond-t-elle avec un léger sourire qui se dissipa presque aussitôt.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour que mon cœur explose de bons sentiments. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour que ça fasse ma soirée, que dis-je, ma semaine et même l'année. Granger ne m'a jamais souri. Pas à moi. Je l'ai vu sourire un million de fois, mais jamais ce sourire ne m'était destiné. Alors même si cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde et que ça avait été accompagné d'une comparaison assez douteuse avec un pervers, je l'acceptai. C'était mieux que rien. Elle ne semblait pas si dégoutée de m'avoir en face d'elle pour les prochaines années.

\- A demain alors, Malefoy.

\- A demain, Granger.

J'ai du mal à dissimuler mon sourire, mais elle ne semble rien remarquer.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu tenais à assister au départ de Robin ? Pour lui prendre son bureau. T'es vraiment un sale traitre de me laisser tout seul au fond. Tout ça pour Granger, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ta gueule, Zabini. Granger n'a rien à voir avec ça. Ce bureau est bien plus proche de celui du chef.

\- Pas à moi, Malefoy.

Il enfile sa veste et me regarde toujours avec cet air goguenard que j'ai envie de lui enlever, cet air qui veut dire « je sais tout et tu ne pourras pas m'en faire démordre ».

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Malefoy. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tout le monde tombe sous le charme de la belle Hermione Granger.

Je ne réponds rien, les dents serrées. Si je veux que Zabini arrête ses allusions, j'ai plutôt intérêt à jouer au mort. Si Granger apprend pourquoi je convoitais tant ce bureau, ce que je ressens pour elle depuis si longtemps, elle ne tarderait pas à déguerpir et à m'éviter plus que tout. Granger est la personne la plus droite que je connaisse. Et si je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'elle mettra plus de distance entre nous qu'elle ne le faisait déjà par respect pour Weasmoche.

Cet abruti rouquin est le seul à avoir sa place dans le cœur de Hermione, le seul à partager son lit et moi, j'en suis jaloux. Maladivement jaloux. Ce putain de rouquin ne se doute pas de la chance qu'il avait, il ne l'aime pas à sa juste valeur. J'en suis sûr et certain. Il ne l'aime pas comme moi je l'aime, pas autant. Rien que pour cela, il ne la mérite pas.

Mais lui, c'est un Gryffondor, courageux si on peut dire ça. Moi je suis persuadé qu'il ne se rend simplement pas compte des risques qu'il prend. Il n'y a plus de courage quand il n'y a pas de peur. Et lui, il est bien trop stupide pour avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Lui, même si c'est un rouquin, qu'il manque de classe et de délicatesse, qu'il ne fait pas attention à Hermione Granger, il a le mérite de faire partie du trio d'or. Alors il vaut bien 15 fois plus que moi, j'imagine.

Ça fait 5 ans que je bosse au département de la justice magique et que mes exploits font le tour de tous les services, mais on commence à peine à ne plus me regarder avec effroi et à changer de côté dans les couloirs quand on me croise. Alors que Hermione Granger m'apprécie plus qu'un Weasley… on n'y est pas encore. On n'y sera jamais.

Pourquoi je dois penser à ça alors qu'aujourd'hui est une belle journée ? J'enfile ma veste et je me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Je vois Granger à l'intérieur. Elle a dû rencontrer quelqu'un dans les couloirs, autrement elle serait déjà loin. La chance me sourit. Je rentre à l'intérieur, mais cette fois, il n'y a personne dans l'ascenseur. Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour me retrouver trop proche d'elle alors je vais au fond de l'ascenseur, sans un mot. Dommage. A peine l'ascenseur parti, il s'arrête à nouveau. Weasley et Potter entrent à l'intérieur. C'est bien ma veine.

Weasley me destine un regard froid et Potter un vague signe de tête. Après qu'il ait témoigné à mon procès, on a eu une relation cordiale. Nous ne serons jamais amis, mais si on ne se saute pas dessus pour se battre dans l'ascenseur, c'est déjà un bon début. Chacun d'eux encadre Granger. Weasley n'adresse pas un mot à Granger, tandis que Harry semble mal à l'aise. Même de dos, je peux le voir. Il a une façon de se dandiner bizarre et maintenant que nous sommes quatre dans l'ascenseur, je constate que l'ambiance est particulièrement tendue, la tension à son comble.

\- Tu as pu consulter le dossier que je t'ai fait envoyer ? demande finalement Potter, au comble du malaise.

\- Oui, je te l'ai fait renvoyer cet après-midi, Harry, dit-elle sèchement.

Nouveau silence. Est-ce qu'il y aurait des tensions au sein du trio d'or ? Et plus particulièrement entre Weasley et Granger ? Je n'en demande pas tant, mais maintenant, je me prends à espérer. Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance de draguer Granger, mais si au moins elle pouvait être seule, ma jalousie ne m'empêcherait pas de dormir le soir. Parce que, putain, que ça me dégoute de savoir qu'il peut la toucher.

On arrive enfin et la voix de l'ascenseur annonce :

\- Ministère de la magie, hall du ministère.

Et même moi je suis soulagé de sortir de ce foutu ascenseur. Granger et ses amis se dirigent vers une cheminée, moi vers celle en face. Je croise son regard. Il n'exprime rien. Pas de rancœur, pas de haine, du moins pas pour moi. Je crois qu'elle est trop occupée à penser à ses autres problèmes. Elle disparait dans le feu verdâtre de l'antre et j'en fais de même, rejoignant la froideur du Manoir Malefoy.

C'était une journée bien remplie. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose à proprement parler, mais Granger m'a souri, j'ai obtenu le bureau jumeau au sien et il semblait qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz dans le trio d'or. Demain, je vais me renseigner auprès de Zabini. Celui-là, il est toujours fourré dans les messes basses du ministère. C'était déjà le cas à Poudlard. S'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre Granger et Weasley, celui qui serait susceptible de le savoir, c'était lui.

J'ai vraiment essayé d'effacer cet air réjoui de mon visage le lendemain matin. Un Malefoy était parfaitement impassible et là, c'était loin d'être le cas. Je mets ma plus belle chemise – noire – et enfile ma veste. Il était tant que j'y aille si je voulais la croiser dans l'ascenseur. Le matin, c'est toujours là que l'ascenseur est plein à craquer. J'ai mes chances de l'approcher.

\- Je suis vraiment un pauvre malade, je soupire à moi-même.

Pour autant, je ne change pas mes habitudes.

Et ça ne rate pas. Elle est juste à côté de moi, attendant que l'ascenseur arrive. Elle semble plongée dans ses pensées et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle m'ait remarqué. Je la laisse passer devant moi pour entrer dans le petit compartiment qui est vide pour le moment. On se retrouve acculé au fond de l'ascenseur, poussé par ceux qui tentaient d'entrer à l'avant. Je sens sa poitrine contre mon torse et je prie pour qu'il n'y ait pas un organe bien particulier qui réagisse.

\- Ministère de la magie, 72ème étage, département de la justice magique.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois à côté de toi quand l'ascenseur est plein à craquer ? marmonne-t-elle en sortant de l'habitacle avec peine.

Je retiens difficilement mon sourire. Si elle savait. Elle partirait probablement en courant et je peux la comprendre.

\- Tu as l'air d'excellente humeur, Granger.

Elle m'adresse un faux sourire avant de presser le pas pour mettre de la distance entre elle et moi. De toute façon, je vais me retrouver à un mètre d'elle dans quelques minutes. Je vais pouvoir me languir de son visage si harmonieux, de ses cheveux si magnifiques. Je n'aurais plus à me contenter d'une vague pause cigarette pour la contempler.

Il me faut bien dix minutes pour déménager l'intégralité de mes affaires devant le sourire conspirationniste de Zabini. Je ne fais pas le moindre commentaire de peur qu'il parle un peu trop fort et que les autres puissent entendre ses folles théories. C'est avec soin que je range mes affaires dans mes nouveaux tiroirs et disposent mes plumes sur le bureau. Je la vois qui me regarde faire du coin de l'œil. J'étais passé maitre dans l'art d'observer sans être vu.

Elle a l'air préoccupé. Je crève d'envie de lui demander ce qui ne va pas, en espérant que la réponse soit « je déteste Ron Weasley et je t'aime toi ». Evidemment, tel ne serait pas le cas mais cela ne change pas le fait que j'ai envie de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de la belle Gryffondor.

\- Granger, tu aurais le dossier 403-62-526-890 ?

Elle farfouille dans ses dossiers parfaitement rangé une seconde et me tend une chemise pas bien épaisse.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as ?

\- Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même, Malefoy.

\- Ce n'était qu'une simple question, je me défends.

\- Désolée, Malefoy, dit-elle finalement en posant brusquement sa plume. Je n'ai pas à passer mes humeurs sur toi.

Je n'en attendais pas tant. Je hoche de la tête, un peu raide, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Lorsqu'elle me parle, je sens mes mains devenir moites, mon cœur s'emballer et tous les mots que je manie si bien d'habitude s'échappent de mon esprit. C'est l'effet qu'elle a sur moi, un total blackout. Jamais une fille m'a mis dans un tel état.

La conversation s'éteint après avoir duré l'espace de quelques secondes. Je l'observe parfois entre deux dossiers. Elle est si concentrée sur son travail qu'elle ne me remarque pas. C'est là que je reconnais le rat de bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le bon vieux temps de Poudlard. Quand chacun de nous était innocent.

L'innocence s'est évaporée avec la guerre ne laissant que des âmes noircies et douloureuses. Il ne reste plus rien des rires, des conversations dans les couloirs et des rivalités stupides entre maisons. Tout ça a laissé la place à la peur de mourir, la peur d'avoir fait les mauvais choix, celle de ne plus jamais entrapercevoir la lumière dans la noirceur de la guerre. Même lorsque la guerre fut terminée, la peur est restée. La peur de sortir de chez soi, la peur qu'on nous révèle que Voldemort était finalement de retour, plus puissant que jamais. Toute cette peur s'est transformée en rancœur. Notre jeunesse a été gâchée et nous ne sommes plus que ça : colère, rage, rancœur. Parce que c'est ce qui nous a fait tenir pendant la guerre. On était si jeune.

Chacun porte les cicatrices de la guerre, invisibles mais plus douloureuses que n'importe quelle marque visible. Ça vaut pour moi, mais aussi pour Granger. Elle est toujours aussi souriante qu'au temps de Poudlard, toujours si consciencieuse et accro aux livres, éternelle miss je sais tout, mais il y a une sorte d'ombre qui voile son regard. Qui voilait tous les regards de ceux qui ont plongé au cœur de la guerre. Et personne n'avait été plus touché que Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et moi-même.

Je relève la tête alors qu'Easter vient harceler Granger pour la troisième fois depuis ce matin. Il me tape sur les nerfs d'une force que peu peuvent imaginer. J'ai envie de lui arracher la tête alors que Granger n'ose pas trop l'envoyer bouler.

\- On pourrait aller prendre un café ? dit-il avec son sourire sale qui me dégoute.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot.

\- Juste cinq minutes, insiste-t-il.

\- Non, je…

La voix de Granger se perd dans des bafouillements et je m'affale dans le fond de mon fauteuil.

\- T'as pas compris, Easter ? Tu dégages et tu lui fous la paix. Vieux pervers.

\- De quoi tu te mêles, Malefoy ? réplique lamentablement Easter, tout rouge.

\- Dégage, je répète en me levant de mon fauteuil. Elle ne veut pas de toi. Va mater les filles aux toilettes comme tu as l'habitude de le faire et fiche-lui la paix.

Easter se confond en marmonnements sans queue ni tête et s'éloigne. Je me rassois dans mon fauteuil et passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les ordonner.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé, bredouille Granger.

La voir dans un tel état de malaise, un peu chamboulée me fait du mal. Elle plus que n'importe qui mérite le bonheur et la paix.

\- C'est un pervers. Il faut qu'il foute la paix aux filles. Je ne comprends pas que le chef ne l'ait pas déjà viré.

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un grondement et une seconde, j'ai peur d'avoir effrayé Granger. Pourtant, elle ne semble pas en faire fi. Elle me regarde. Sans le mépris habituel et mon cœur s'apaise un peu. Elle semble pensive l'espace de quelques secondes avant de m'adresser un vague sourire rapide et se replonger dans son dossier. J'essaie de faire de même mais je suis en ébullition alors qu'Easter me reste en tête.

\- Dis, Malefoy, me demande-t-elle alors me faisant lever la tête. Il mate vraiment les filles aux toilettes ?

Elle s'était un peu redressée pour murmurer par-dessus son bureau, espérant que personne ne l'entende.

\- A ce qu'il parait, je réponds avec un haussement d'épaule. J'ai reçu quelques plaintes que j'ai transmise au chef, mais il n'a visiblement pas réagi.

\- Quel malade, murmure Granger. C'est vraiment un pervers alors.

Elle a les yeux ronds. J'y aperçois l'innocence qui nous a quitté il y a si longtemps de cela. Mon cœur gonfle et je détourne le regard. Putain, que je l'aime. J'aimerais le hurler sur tous les toits, j'aimerais qu'elle puisse me rendre cet amour, qu'elle puisse me pardonner toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu lui faire subir. J'aimerais simplement pouvoir passer le restant de ma vie avec elle.

Mais ça ne se passerait jamais. Parce que j'ai ruiné les quelques années de paix qu'elle aurait pu passer à Poudlard en lui rappelant toujours son statut de sang de bourbe. Parce que j'ai été lâche et j'ai provoqué la mort de Dumbledore, unique protecteur de Potter et par conséquent, Granger. Parce que je l'ai laissé se faire torturer par Bella, incapable d'agir. Parce que je n'ai été qu'un lâche bien trop longtemps.

Elle ne m'adressa plus la parole de toute la journée. Granger ne m'appréciait pas et je me retrouvais confronter à son indifférence, bien plus difficile à supporter alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle. Je n'existais pas à ses yeux. Je n'étais que le Malefoy qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Le Malefoy qui ne valait pas la peine qu'elle apprenne à le connaitre.

Granger était si gentille, si enjouée qu'elle cherchait toujours à connaitre quiconque apparaissait dans son entourage. Sauf moi. Moi, je n'avais le droit à aucune question sur mon weekend, mes passions, mon ressenti. Je n'avais le droit qu'à un vague bonjour lorsqu'elle arrive au bureau et que j'y suis déjà.

Elle va souvent discuter avec Patty, la secrétaire. Elles sont très copines toutes les deux d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je les vois qui pouffe et au fond, ça me suffit. J'aime la voir rire. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas complètement détruit sa vie avec mes conneries à Poudlard.

Granger part en pause-café et moi, j'hésite une seconde. C'est un peu étrange de partir au même moment qu'elle maintenant que je suis sur le même bureau qu'elle. Comme répondant à mes prières, Zabini vient à ma rencontre et me désigne la porte du menton. Il a un café à la main et une clope entre deux doigts qui attend d'être allumé. L'excuse parfaite.

Je vérifie que j'ai mon paquet dans ma veste et le suit. Granger rejoint le même ascenseur que nous. Elle est bientôt rejointe par Lovegood qui ne travaille pas au ministère mais qui doit être venu lui faire un petit coucou.

\- Ministère de la magie, 186ème étage, le toit.

On rejoint notre muret habituel et je ne quitte pas Granger du regard. Quand elle est avec ses amis, elle ne me remarque jamais. Ou presque. Je croise son regard et j'allume ma cigarette pour reporter mes yeux sur Zabini qui boit son café à grande lampée.

\- Arrête tes conneries, Malefoy. Elle n'est pas faite pour toi, cette fille.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, je dis entre mes dents.

L'entendre dire à voix haute, c'est encore plus dur. Je sais que je ne l'aurais jamais, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quiconque d'autre. Toutes les autres filles sont d'un intérêt bien pâle à côté de la belle Gryffondor. J'ai une boule dans la gorge, mais je n'en dis rien. C'est comme ça entre Serpentard, on ne dit pas vraiment ce qu'on ressent, ni ce qu'on pense. On se protège car on sait que n'importe qui pourrait nous trahir en profitant de nos faiblesses. Y compris nos amis les plus proches.

\- Quand je suis parti hier, je suis tombé avec elle, Potter et Weasley dans l'ascenseur. L'ambiance était tendue.

Zabini hoche de la tête en portant son regard sur Hermione Granger. Tous les deux assis sur le muret à fumer, observant une fille, on devait avoir l'air bien bizarre de l'extérieur.

\- Il parait que ça ne va pas trop avec le rouquin.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à dissimuler l'empressement dans ma voix, mais Zabini n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper.

\- Il l'a trompée.

J'en aurais recraché mon café si j'en avais. Je regarde Zabini, interdit qui ne semble pas si ému que cela.

\- Tu rigoles ?

Je suis complètement ahuri. Qui pourrait tromper la belle Hermione Granger ? Elle est une femme forte et indépendante, de celles qu'on ne trahit pas. Je ressens la colère qui gronde dans mon ventre. J'avais raison. Weasley ne la méritait pas. Il lui avait fait du mal.

\- Pas du tout, dit Zabini en écrasant sa cigarette contre le muret et en allumant une autre.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai mes sources, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je n'insiste pas. Je sais qu'il ne me le dira pas. Zabini a toujours été un peu secret, même plus jeune. Après tout, j'ai aussi mes secrets. Je ne peux pas lui réclamer une honnêteté parfaite. Le silence retombe, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. A ce même moment, Potter passe la porte. Son regard se promène et se pose sur moi, puis sur Zabini. Je crois y voir un minuscule sourire mais presque aussitôt, il rejoint Hermione.

Il ne tarde pas, puisque Hermione Granger reprend la direction du bureau. Je me lève et la suit, tout comme Zabini. Comme presque à chaque instant de la journée, l'ascenseur est blindé. Je passe juste derrière Granger et me retrouve devant elle. Je peux sentir le parfum de ses cheveux alors que je sens l'épaule de Zabini contre moi. Il est grand et dépasse bien d'une bonne tête et demi Potter qui redresse ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air mal à l'aise d'être coincé avec deux anciens camarades de Serpentard. Il regarde Granger, quelque chose de bizarre dans ses yeux verts. Je ne m'y attarde pas, profitant de cet instant avec Granger.

Il fait chaud dans le ministère, particulièrement dans les ascenseurs bondés qui le parcourent, pourtant j'ai toujours la sensation d'avoir froid jusqu'à ce que je sois réchauffé par le contact, aussi bref soit-il, de Granger contre moi. C'est comme si le sang circulait à nouveau dans mes doigts, que mon cœur n'était plus si figé.

\- Malefoy ! Tu bouges ?

Je sors de mes rêveries. L'ascenseur s'est arrêté à notre étage. Zabini s'est déjà glissé à l'extérieur et Granger me regarde avec impatience.

\- Excuse-moi, dis-je entre mes dents.

Je me fraye un chemin entre les individus entassés de l'ascenseur, Granger se glissant dans mon sillage. Je vais me chercher un café avec Zabini dans le couloir de gauche, tandis que Granger part dans le couloir de droite. Quand je retourne à mon bureau, Granger s'est déjà replongé dans son boulot. J'envoie quelques hiboux pour des affaires importantes, espérant obtenir une réponse rapide sans vraiment y croire. Je vois bien qu'elle est préoccupée à la façon qu'elle a de triturer son col roulé, de soupirer excessivement. Je ne dis rien parce que je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et que ce n'est certainement pas à moi qu'elle a envie d'en parler. Je tends l'oreille alors qu'elle discute avec Patty, les sourcils froncés.

Il n'y avait plus aucun sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, aucun rire qui brisait le silence seulement perturbé par le bruit des plumes grattant les parchemins. Patty semble compatir à son malheur et moi, je crève d'envie de savoir de quoi elles peuvent discuter. L'ignorance me tue. J'agonise lentement alors que j'imagine des scénarii plus horribles les uns que les autres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Weasley qui trompe Granger. Comment peut-il ?

J'ai envie de lui faire du mal jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne à quel point Granger mérite mieux que lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie à genoux pour la délivrance. J'ai envie qu'il s'excuse auprès d'elle, qu'il lui dise à quel point il ne la mérite pas. Et par-dessus tout, j'ai envie que Granger l'oubli. Je ne veux pas qu'elle en ait quelque chose à faire de cet imbécile. J'ai envie qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle n'a besoin d'aucun homme pour briller et exceller. Qu'elle est mieux seule qu'avec cet énergumène qui ne lui apporte que de la honte.

Alors c'est ainsi que je passe mes journées. Je l'observe le plus clair de mon temps, cherchant à glaner quelques informations au détour d'un couloir mais Granger ne s'étendait pas beaucoup sur sa vie privée, à mon grand désespoir. Si je suis frustré de ne pas savoir ce qui se trame dans la tête de Hermione Granger, je suis forcé de constater que je suis apaisé depuis qu'elle travaille au bureau en face du mien. La voir toute la journée ne m'aide pas, car je tombe plus amoureux chaque jour de cette fille. Mais j'aime être amoureux d'elle. J'aime la torture qu'elle m'inflige et je ne pourrais m'en passer.

Alors je subis en silence, accueillant la peine et la douleur les bras ouverts. Je vois comme elle reste distante avec moi, ne me parlant que pour m'emprunter une plume ou me demander un dossier, mais ça me va. J'aime entendre le son de sa voix, surtout lorsqu'il m'est destiné. On ne discute jamais comme elle le faisait avec Robin.

Je vois le dédain dans son regard lorsqu'elle me regarde faire mes blagues de mauvais gout aux collègues sous les yeux hilares de Zabini. Personne ne s'était jamais aperçu de nos petites manigances, nous laissant dans notre coin au fond du bureau alors que nous préparions nos plaisanteries sournoisement. A présent, Granger était témoin de cela et elle me jugeait.

Je le sais car je le vois dans ce regard plein de mépris qu'elle me destine quand je piège le tiroir de Spencer ou lorsque je lance un sortilège aux plumes de Darius pour qu'elle se transforme en canard en caoutchouc lorsqu'il les touche.

Je pourrais m'arrêter, car ce regard plein de mépris me fait plus de mal plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, mais je continue car je vois que cela la tire de sa tristesse habituelle. Ses ennuis avec Weasley jouent sur son moral et la voir dans un tel état me fait plus mal encore que cette haine qu'elle me voue.

Alors je continue. Encore et encore. Chaque fois je guette son regard, lui adressant mon sourire le plus fier alors que je redouble d'inventivité pour la distraire.

Ça fait des semaines que je fais cela, et mon travail porte ses fruits. Parfois elle se lève, furibonde pour retirer mes plumes piégées ou me hurler dessus. A présent, sa colère je la reçois presque avec bonheur. Elle ne se doute sans doute pas de mon manège, je le sais bien.

Et parfois la colère laisse place à un sourire qui est mal retenu alors qu'elle me voit réduire la taille de la chaise d'Easter. Je le sais parce qu'elle se cache dans sa main, les sourcils excessivement froncés, mais je le vois à ses yeux rieurs. Le brun de ses yeux s'éclaircit l'espace d'une seconde, et rien ne pourrait me faire plus de bien. Alors mon cœur se gonfle et je crève d'envie de lui dire à quel point je l'aime, à quel point je serais capable de tout pour qu'elle puisse sourire pour l'éternité. Alors chaque fois qu'elle me hurle à quel point je ne suis qu'un abruti avec mes blagues mesquines et stupides, je n'entends qu'un merci. Je l'aime. Je l'aime de toutes mes forces, plus que personne n'a jamais aimé.

Je le sais parce que je pourrais crever pour elle. Et je peux vivre pour elle. Je ne vis que pour son bonheur. Chaque jour, je ne me lève que pour apercevoir son beau visage. Et lorsque je rentre chez moi, je ne suis qu'un pantin sans âme, attendant le sommeil pour mieux recommencer ma journée en sa compagnie encore une fois le lendemain. Elle est tout pour moi. Tout ce que j'ai.

\- Malefoy, si tu ne laisses pas Easter tranquille, je te jure que je vais le signaler au chef, dit-elle sèchement.

Je suis en train de jeter un sort de dissimulation au bureau d'Easter lorsqu'elle me parle. Je relève les yeux vers elle. Elle est debout devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, alors que je suis accroupi, dissimulé derrière le bureau pour ne pas être remarqué. Elle me juge de toute sa hauteur.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, Granger, je ricane. Je sais très bien que tu adores mes blagues.

Un sourire en coin, le regard joueur, je sais que je n'affiche plus mon éternelle froideur en sa présence. Je ne sais pas si elle l'a remarqué. En tout cas, elle semble moins me mépriser qu'autrefois. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche surtout à éviter aux autres mes bêtises, me hurlant dessus, abandonnant l'habituelle indifférence et le seul mépris de son regard à propos de ma personne.

\- Ce que tu fais, c'est méchant, Drago, dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

Mon cœur explose en milliers de morceaux alors que mon prénom sort de sa bouche pour la première fois. Sa voix si douce et vive à la fois, prononce mon prénom d'une façon si différente. Ce prénom si froid, si pompeux semble presque chaleureux et humain dans sa bouche.

\- - Je… Ok. Je le laisse tranquille alors.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, les lissant un peu. Je suis complètement décontenancé. Tout ce travail que j'avais fait sur moi-même pour apprendre à me contrôler en sa présence, à ne plus perdre mes mots, il était réduit à néant et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

\- Vraiment ? dit-elle, un peu surprise par mon abandon si rapide.

\- Tu as raison. J'en suis à ma troisième blague du mois pour Easter. Je reprendrais le mois prochain.

Elle cligne des yeux. Son regard brun exprime la surprise.

\- Tu veux un café ? Je vais m'en chercher un, dis-je.

J'avais besoin de m'éloigner d'elle au plus vite pour réussir à reprendre mes esprits, ne serait-ce que l'espace de quelques minutes. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour réussir à me remettre les idées en place et agir correctement face à elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle plus surprise encore que je lui propose. Café noir, sans sucre.

Je hoche de la tête et je disparais rapidement du bureau. Je n'ai jamais été si heureux que la machine à café soit si loin de notre département. La cafétéria est déserte et je soupire de soulagement. J'avais besoin d'être seul.

Cet endroit est extrêmement calme comparé au bourdonnement constant du département de la justice magique. Je m'appuie contre la machine alors qu'elle bip, indiquant que le café coule dans le gobelet.

Granger.

Comment peut-elle me faire un tel effet ?

Je ferme les yeux une seconde, respirant profondément. Je reste bien cinq minutes ainsi, profitant de ce moment. Je prends les deux cafés, grimaçant alors que les gobelets de plastique sont trop chauds. Lorsque j'arrive au bureau, je manque de lâcher les deux cafés. Ron Weasley est là. Granger est toujours assise à son bureau. Elle semble très mal à l'aise que Weasley soit là.

Il était tout rouge, visiblement en colère. Il faisait de grands gestes et il semblait faire des efforts pour ne pas hurler au milieu du bureau. Je dois me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me ruer sur lui et le frapper. Jamais je n'ai vu Granger dans un tel état. Je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit, mais je vois ses lèvres bouger. Je suis sûr qu'elle exhorte le rouquin à parler moins fort. Je n'y vais pas car je sais que je ne ferais qu'empirer la situation et elle n'a pas besoin de ça. Alors je reste là, derrière la porte observant la scène d'un mauvais œil. Si je pouvais, je lui ferais suffisamment de mal pour qu'il ne parle plus jamais ainsi à Granger. La tête penchée sur son bureau, elle observe la réaction de ses collègues qui ne semblent pas prêtés attention à la scène. Moi, je sais très bien qu'ils écoutent tous.

Elle m'aperçoit derrière la porte et croise mon regard. Elle me fixe plusieurs secondes et moi je ne lâche pas son regard. Parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour la soutenir. Je désigne Weasley du regard et elle hoche doucement de la tête en signe de « non ». Elle ne veut pas que j'intervienne. Et ça me tue. Alors je ne bouge pas. Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

Il se penche brusquement sur elle, au point de la faire sursauter. Il est plus rouge que jamais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur. Dans mes souvenirs, Weasley n'était pas si terrifiant. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui émanait du dernier des garçons de la famille Weasley.

Cette fois, je n'y tiens plus. Je passe la porte à grands pas et rejoint mon bureau. Je tire ma chaise bruyamment et pose les deux gobelets à côté de mes plumes. Je m'assois sans la moindre délicatesse et Weasley semble sortir de sa transe. Son regard furibond se pose sur moi avec surprise.

\- Weasley.

J'étais froid, glacial. J'emploie encore à merveille ce ton qui vous fait sentir comme une pauvre merde, plein de suffisance et de dédain. Weasley revient à la réalité, se redressant en observant autour de lui. Il a l'air satisfait que personne ne les regarde. Ils le font exprès, espèce d'imbécile. Il n'y a que toi qui es assez stupide pour croire qu'ils n'ont vraiment rien remarqué.

\- Nous verrons ça à la maison. Ce soir.

Son ton me donnait envie de dégueuler. Comment peut-elle être séduite avec ce gros porc ?

Il tourne les talons et je tends le café de Granger par-dessus nos bureaux. Elle l'attrape d'une main tremblante, mais je fais semblant de ne rien remarquer. Je n'ose même pas lever les yeux vers elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit la colère qui brûle dans mon regard. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit l'effet que ça me fait quand j'aperçois Weasley la traiter ainsi.

\- Merci, souffle-t-elle en prenant son café.

Je ne sais pas si elle me remercie pour l'avoir débarrassé de Weasley ou pour le café. Je décide que ce sera pour le café.

\- Pas de quoi, dis-je un peu rudement.

Le silence retombe. Mais c'est un silence lourd. Personne ne discute dans le bureau et c'est assez inhabituel. Granger se sent toujours mal à l'aise, je le vois. Elle n'ose pas lever les yeux de son dossier. Moi, j'essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était mais la colère gronde toujours en moi.

\- Il n'est pas toujours comme ça, tu sais, dit-elle à demi voix.

Elle a parlé si bas que je pense l'avoir imaginé une seconde. Je relève la tête et croise son regard. J'y lis comme de la peur. Pourquoi a-t-elle peur de moi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait. Je ne l'ai jamais touché, je ne lui ai jamais hurlé dessus comme le faisait son « fiancé ».

\- C'est moi que tu essaies de convaincre, Granger ? Ou toi ?

Pourquoi le préciser s'il n'était pas toujours comme ça ? Son regard flanche et j'ai l'impression que ses yeux sont un peu mouillés.

\- Je ne sais pas quand ça a dégénéré, dit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tout devait se passer parfaitement. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Mon cœur s'effrite peu à peu alors qu'elle m'explique comme ils étaient des âmes sœurs.

\- L'amour n'est pas toujours là où on l'attend, Granger.

Cette fois, c'était ma voix qui n'avait été qu'un vague murmure. Il n'y avait rien de plus vrai que cela. Moi je l'aimais. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et rien ne m'y destinait. Tout comme elle aime Ron Weasley, alors que rien ne l'y destinait. Il est bourru, pas du tout intelligent, pas si beau que cela. La force du destin a fait que Hermione Granger est tombée amoureuse de Ron Weasley.

\- Et là où il y a eu de l'amour, il n'y en a pas forcément pour toujours.

Granger me dévisage un long moment en silence. Je détourne le regard avant et elle, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle a arrêté de me regarder de cette façon. Elle boit son café qui a refroidi. Elle semble pensive et moi je ne lui demande pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête de je sais tout.

Le lendemain, elle semble plus déterminée que jamais quoiqu'un peu triste parfois. Elle a des chutes de moral brusque au milieu de la journée sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pour quoi. Je ne pose pas de questions. Je demanderai à Zabini. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle est d'une humeur massacrante. Et pas qu'avec moi. Easter reçut une soufflante impressionnante qui m'impressionna. Je déserte mon bureau alors que j'ai manqué de recevoir trois fois une plume dans l'œil du fait d'une Granger remontée au possible. Je rejoins le bureau de Zabini et m'y assoit.

\- Putain, dégage, Malefoy, proteste-t-il.

J'ai éparpillé ses plumes et chiffonné quelques parchemins mais je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire. Je regarde Granger du coin de l'œil, la surveillant toujours un peu.

Elle est d'une humeur terrible, je soupire.

J'attrape l'une des balles anti-stress de Zabini qui tente de remettre de l'ordre sur son bureau en me bousculant.

\- J'imagine que sa discussion avec Weasley s'est mal passée hier soir, marmonne Zabini.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? je réplique aussitôt en détournant le regard de la Gryffondor. Tu es bien trop loin pour avoir entendu ce qu'a dit Weasley.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai mes sources. Casse-toi de mon bureau, Malefoy.

\- Et que s'est-il dit entre les deux hier soir ? je m'impatiente.

\- Je n'en sais rien !

Zabini me bouscule et je consens à me lever.

\- Alors renseigne-toi, Zabini ! Je veux tout savoir pour notre prochaine pause-café.

Je lui adresse mon sourire le plus machiavélique et il roule des yeux. Je ricane et rejoins la machine à café. Je récupère deux cafés et retourne à mon bureau. Granger relève les yeux vers moi, courroucée. Je sais qu'elle cherche la moindre opportunité pour me hurler dessus et je lui tends un café en gage de paix.

\- Pour que tu arrêtes de me hurler dessus le temps d'une petite heure, Granger. Deal ?

Elle me fusille du regard mais soupire avec un sourire.

\- Je vais essayer, dit-elle en retenant du mieux qu'elle peut son sourire.

Putain ce que j'aime voir ce sourire, celui qui m'est destiné. Je crois que j'aime encore plus son sourire lorsqu'elle le retient parce qu'elle ne veut pas assumer qu'elle me trouve drôle. Peut-être même qu'elle m'apprécie un peu. Peut-être.

Elle réussit à tenir sa promesse. Elle ne me hurle pas dessus, ni sur quiconque, se concentrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur son dossier. Zabini me fait signe qu'il part en pause déjeuner et je hoche de la tête. Nous ne mangerons pas ensemble ce midi. Il va sans doute aller glaner quelques informations pour moi. Je vais devoir manger seul ce midi. Tant pis.

Je rejoins la cafétéria en même temps que tout le monde. Installé à un bout de table, j'observe Granger qui se sert une assiette de brocolis. Je la vois qui s'installe à une table seule, Weasley ne tarde pas à prendre sa pause déjeuner à son tour. Il travaille au département des aurors mais cela ne l'empêche pas de venir manger au 72ème étage. Pour manger avec Granger, j'en suis certain.

Il cherche Granger du regard alors qu'elle ne l'a pas encore remarqué. Lui, il l'a vu. Il la rejoint et je vois la jolie Gryffondor se tendre. Elle affiche un air impassible mais je peux sentir d'ici qu'elle est loin de l'indifférence qu'elle essaie d'afficher. Je mordille ma cuiller alors que je les observe. Elle se brise sous mes dents alors que Weasley attrape la main de Granger sur la table. Elle retire sa main presque aussitôt, comme brûlée. La tension semble à son comble à leur table. Potter arrive à la rescousse, s'asseyant avec ses amis. Weasley semble décolérer presque instantanément. La présence de son ami le calme, ou alors il ne veut pas montrer à Potter à quel point il est un être dégoutant. Potter ne semble se rendre compte de rien, commençant déjà à discuter. Je ne les vois plus une seconde alors que Zabini vient d'apparaitre devant moi. Il s'assoit et je tends le cou pour apercevoir à nouveau le trio d'or. Granger semble faire un effort pour maintenir une conversation civilisée avec Potter, mais Weasley lui est plongé dans un mutisme buté.

\- Zabini. Aurais-tu quelques informations pour moi ?

J'ai déjà fini de manger mon plat, mais je veux bien rester avec Zabini s'il a quelque chose à me donner en échange.

\- Peut-être. Il semblerait que Weasley soit arrivé en pleurs chez Potter hier soir. Granger l'aurait largué.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et je me penche vers Zabini. Je n'en demandai pas tant. Elle avait largué Weasley, je peine à le croire. Granger était du genre à croire au grand amour, ça, j'en suis certain. Alors qu'elle largue son amour d'enfance, c'est une surprise. Après tout, si Weasley l'a trompé, je peux le comprendre. Je l'encourage même. Elle mérite bien mieux que ça.

\- Largué ? T'es sûr ?

\- Plutôt sûr, dit-il avec un regard entendu. Weasley a du mal à l'accepter, mais il devra s'y faire. Elle est plutôt sûre d'elle, il parait. C'est ce qui se dit.

Je crève d'envie de lui demander d'où viennent ces informations mais je ne le fais pas. Si je me montre trop insistant, Zabini ne voudra plus rien me dire.

\- Merci beaucoup, Zabini. J'essaierais de ne pas oublier ta date d'anniversaire cette année, je concède en remerciement.

\- Ne te donne pas trop de mal surtout, ironise Zabini.

Mais je suis déjà parti alors que je vois Granger s'éloigner avec Potter. Weasley lui n'a pas bougé. Potter quitte rapidement Granger et elle prend la direction de l'ascenseur. Un gobelet de café à la main, elle rejoint certainement le carré de pause sur le toit. Je la suis, sortant une cigarette de mon manteau et la portant à mes lèvres. Je fouille mes poches et finit par y trouver mon briquet.

\- Tu ne devrais pas fumer, Malefoy, dit-elle en m'observant. C'est mauvais pour la santé.

Je crois que c'est l'une des premières fois où elle m'adresse la parole par elle-même en dehors du bureau. Je suis un peu surpris. Je retire la cigarette d'entre mes lèvres pour lui répondre.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé maintenant, Granger ?

Elle hausse des épaules. J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui nous emmènera au dernier étage. Il n'y a personne dans l'ascenseur. Juste nous deux. Il faut dire qu'elle a mangé à toute vitesse et moi aussi pour être sûr de pouvoir la suivre.

\- Ça a été avec Weasley ?

Je prends un risque en lui posant la question. Elle et moi, on ne discute jamais de choses personnelles. Elle parce que ça ne l'intéresse certainement pas de savoir ce qui se passe dans ma vie et qu'elle n'a pas non plus envie d'étaler sa vie auprès de son ennemi de toujours. Moi, parce que j'ai toujours peur qu'elle se braque et qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle me déteste. Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens prêt à prendre ce risque. Parce que quand je vois la triste, je n'ai qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point elle mérite que la vie soit belle pour elle. J'ai envie de lui dire tout ce qui pourrait la réconforter. Alors je ne tiens plus, et je lui demande.

\- Je vous ai vu à la cantine.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires, Malefoy, tu sais.

Sa réponse aurait pu être cinglante si elle ne l'avait pas dit avec un tel épuisement. Elle a la tête basse et j'ai plus envie encore de démonter ce putain de Weasley.

\- Je l'ai quitté.

\- Oh.

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire. J'ai peur qu'elle devine que je me suis déjà renseigné à ce sujet.

\- Il m'a trompée.

\- Weasley ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était son genre.

\- Moi non plus.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. L'ascenseur s'arrête et la voix nasillarde de l'ascenseur nous interrompt.

\- Ministère de la magie, 186ème étage, le toit.

Le grillage s'écarte pour nous laisser sortir. Il fait froid dehors et le vent est puissant à de telles hauteurs. Il n'y a pas grand monde. Personne de notre bureau en tout cas.

\- C'est qu'un con, Granger.

Je sais que je suis maladroit. Ma voix est moins assurée que d'habitude, j'ai le regard un peu fuyant et j'ai l'air mal à l'aise. Elle semble le remarquer, s'asseyant sur le muret à côté de moi, mais elle ne me le fait pas remarquer.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour tromper Hermione Granger, pas vrai ?

J'essaie de rire, mais il se transforme en une quinte de toux alors que je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Le grand Drago Malefoy n'a pas grand-chose de prestigieux quand il est impressionné par Granger. Je me fais honte.

\- Tu n'as jamais trompé aucune de tes copines, toi, un Malefoy ? dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Si. Mais elle n'était pas toi.

Je me retiens de faire les gros yeux alors que ma pensée m'a échappé à voix haute. Evidemment, il fallait que je fasse une énorme connerie. Je ne pouvais pas bien m'en sortir. A peine avais-je une première vraie conversation avec elle que je lâchais déjà le morceau.

Elle rit un peu et me prend ma cigarette, inspirant une grande bouffée avant de me la rendre. Elle se redresse alors que Patty vient d'arriver sur le toit pour prendre sa pause elle aussi. Granger veut la rejoindre.

\- Fais attention, Malefoy. Je pourrais croire que tu es amoureux.

Je ne réponds rien, parce que je suis trop soufflé pour ça. Elle ne pouvait pas taper plus juste. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, mais moi, ça me serrait le cœur. Parce que j'étais amoureux d'elle. De cette fille qui me faisait chavirer chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Chaque fois que je la voyais. Chaque fois que je l'entendais.

Chaque jour, je l'aime un peu plus profondément. C'est la plus douce des tortures. Je ne pense pas pouvoir aimer plus, mais tous les jours, je me rends compte de la supercherie : je l'aimerais toujours plus. Elle semble taillée pour moi. Tout chez elle me plait, tout me rend amoureux. Même ses défauts.

Quand est-ce que je m'en suis rendu compte ? Je crois que c'était en quatrième année, quand elle était venue au bal avec Krum. C'est là que je m'étais rendue compte de sa beauté. Que j'avais compris pourquoi elle m'obsédait tant depuis leur première année. Elle m'attirait comme un moustique avec la lumière. Après ça, je l'avais observé un peu différemment. Je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux, mais elle m'attirait. Chaque jour, un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce que je me languisse d'amour pour cette fille. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte ce jour où elle et Potter avaient atterri au manoir, attrapés par des rafleurs que je ne pouvais pas trahir Potter. Parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir renverser le courant de la guerre. Parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, Granger mourrait. Et ça, je n'aurais pu le permettre.

Je finis ma cigarette en pensant que ses lèvres avaient touché le même filtre que moi. C'est un peu retourné que je rejoins le bureau. J'ai du mal à me concentrer et mon travail s'en fait ressentir. Le chef ne me dit rien. De toute façon, je suis tellement performant – sans me vanter – que j'ai plusieurs semaines d'avance. S'il y a un point où je rejoins Granger, c'est que je fais mon travail méticuleusement. Moi et Granger, on est toujours les derniers à quitter le bureau. Nous sommes aussi les deux meilleurs agents.

Les semaines suivantes, elle ne me parle pas de Wesley. Et moi, je ne relance pas non plus la discussion. Je n'ai pas oublié le fiasco sur le toit. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elle apprenne ce que je ressens pour elle. L'humeur de Granger s'améliore un peu. Je crois que Weasley lui fiche un peu la paix. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Le chef nous avait lâché une pile de dossiers monstrueuses sur nos bureaux sous nos yeux, éberlués.

Le département de régulation des créatures magiques vient de nous transférer leurs dossiers. Le stagiaire a oublié de le faire depuis trois semaines, fulminait le chef en coiffant son impressionnante moustache.

Il y a au moins 45 dossiers, j'avais fait remarquer.

Oui, et ce ne sont que les dossiers urgents. Il faut que vous vous en occupiez. Ce soir.

J'avais protesté lourdement, Granger aussi. Elle avait quelque chose de privé ce soir-là d'après ce que j'avais compris, mais le chef était resté intraitable. On devait boucler ces dossiers ce soir avant de partir. Résignés, on s'est mis à la tâche.

Je bosse bien depuis quatre heures et j'en suis à mon douzième dossier. Granger me talonne de près. On ne tient que grâce au café alors que la petite horloge au-dessus de la porte indique 1h17.

\- On parie combien qu'il ne nous payera pas nos heures supplémentaires ? je marmonne.

\- Je pourrais parier une main. Même les deux, répond Granger.

Elle s'étire de tout son long et je la regarde. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas observé de cette façon. Elle m'a rendu moins bizarre, moins inquiétant à la suivre partout. Maintenant qu'elle est face à moi, que j'ai un contact régulier avec elle, je me sens moins obsédé par elle. Du moins, pas obsédé comme avant.

\- Tu avais un truc de prévu ce soir ? je demande.

\- Evidemment. On est vendredi soir, Drago.

Je frissonne. Il lui arrive de plus en plus souvent de le prononcer. Mon prénom. Et chaque fois, ça ne me laisse pas de marbre.

\- Et toi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Rien de spécial.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment quelque chose de prévu. La plupart de mes amis étaient morts ou enfermés à Azkaban. Il m'arrivait parfois d'aller boire un verre avec Zabini, mais ce n'était jamais très palpitant. L'époque où nous sortions jusqu'au bout de la nuit était loin.

Je ne lui aurais jamais avoué que je préférais mille fois être ici, au bureau, à clôturer des dossiers à 1h00 du matin, si tant est qu'elle était avec moi plutôt qu'au manoir Malefoy, s'ennuyant ferme. Elle regarde souvent sa montre. J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas le même sentiment que moi à ce sujet.

On ne discute jamais beaucoup. A vrai dire, on ne discute pas. La plupart du temps, on se parle seulement de façon utilitaire. Il lui arrive de me demander un dossier, et moi une plume de rechange, mais ça ne va jamais beaucoup plus loin. Les quelques fois où nos échanges ont duré plus d'une minute se comptaient sur les doigts des deux mains. Il y avait la fois où je lui avais sauvé la mise pour Weasley, dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'on avait pris une pause-café et quelques fois où elle m'avait hurlé dessus pour que j'arrête mes fichues blagues.

Il ne reste que trois dossiers. Je commence à voir le bout et au fond, ça m'attriste un peu. J'aurais aimé passer la nuit avec Granger, même si ce n'était qu'au bureau et pas au lit. J'attrape l'un des derniers dossiers et papillonne des yeux. Ils me brûlent et je commence à ne plus voir clair. La fatigue me rattrape. Granger aussi. Je la vois qui s'endort sur son coude alors qu'elle lit un dossier sur les centaures de Poudlard.

\- Café, Malefoy ? dit-elle en se redressant brusquement.

Elle peine à garder les yeux ouverts et je peux la comprendre. Je hoche de la tête. Un café nous fera du bien. A peine se lève-t-elle de son bureau qu'un bruit sourd me fait sursauter, me réveillant définitivement. Quelque chose à cogner contre la porte. La vitre de la porte manque de se briser sous le poids de Ron Weasley qui tangue dangereusement. Il entre dans le bureau et Granger se rassoit, l'air surprise de sa présence.

\- Hermione…, bredouille Weasley.

Je serre les dents et me taie. La relative paix que j'ai réussi à instaurer avec Granger ne tient qu'à un fil. Je sais qu'à la moindre erreur, elle aura tôt fait de se rappeler le Malefoy de Poudlard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ron ? Je t'ai envoyé un hibou pour te dire que j'avais du travail.

\- Tu ne crois pas que le boulot pourrait attendre ?

Il se cogne dans un bureau et étouffe un grognement de douleur.

\- Tu ne crois pas que notre couple est plus important ?

Je suis horrifié de devoir assister à cette conversation et je vois bien que Granger l'est aussi. Elle me jette un coup d'œil gêné et moi je détourne le regard.

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Ron, dit-elle entre ses dents. Si j'avais accepté de te voir ce soir, c'était simplement pour que tu récupères tes affaires.

\- Non !

Weasley a hurlé. Je suis tendu, prêt à lui sauter dessus. Je vois bien que Granger n'est pas en confiance. Il lui fait peur et je peux le comprendre. Il a trop bu, et il semble trop en colère pour se rendre compte de la portée de ses actes.

\- Rentre chez toi, Ron.

\- C'est lui ! C'est lui qui t'a mis ces idées dans la tête ?! vocifère-t-il. C'est à cause de lui que tu m'as quitté ! Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre nous ! On s'était expliqué et je me suis excusé. Lui, il m'a toujours détesté. Depuis que tu travailles avec lui, tu t'es éloignée de moi !

Le discours de Weasley manque de cohérence et moi, je crève d'envie de le frapper. Evidemment, je suis la cause de tous ses maux. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ses tromperies. Rien du tout. Granger se lève et se met entre moi et lui.

\- Malefoy n'a rien à voir avec ça, laisse-le en dehors de notre histoire. Si je suis partie, c'est parce que je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu aies pu me trahir, point à la ligne.

\- Tu avais accepté de me pardonner !

\- Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis ! Maintenant va-t'en !

\- Non !

Il l'empoigne par le bras, la tirant vers lui. Il n'en faut pas plus pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je saute presque sur mes pieds et retiens Granger par l'épaule.

\- T'as entendu Granger, Weasley. Laisse-la tranquille.

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un sifflement glacial mais Weasley ne comprend pas le danger de la situation.

\- Toi, lâche-la. C'est ma fiancée.

\- Plus maintenant, Weasley. Alors casse-toi.

\- Ne la touche pas, gronde Weasley.

Il relâche Granger et je vois son poing se lever. Il ne faut qu'une seconde pour que son poing s'écrase sur le visage si parfait de Malefoy. Il ne faut pas plus pour me donner une raison de répliquer. C'est à mon tour de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Trop ivre, il s'écroule par terre. J'essuie le sang qui coule de ma lèvre coupée.

\- Touche-moi encore une fois et je te défigure, Weasmoche.

Je sais que mes menaces feront sans doute fuir Granger, mais je suis trop en colère. Je ne peux pas laisser Weasley me frapper ni faire du mal à Granger. Je ne le permettrai pas.

\- Et si tu l'approches une nouvelle fois…

Je laisse ma menace en suspens. Weasley se redresse avec difficulté. Sa joue commence à gonfler. Granger est toujours derrière moi. Le rouquin s'en va, titubant à moitié.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Weasley.

Il ne répond rien et je me retourne. Granger est toujours dans mon dos. Ses épaules tremblent un peu et je vois qu'elle fixe la porte avec un air terrifié. Elle doit avoir peur qu'il revienne. Son bras a rougi là où Weasley l'a attrapé.

\- Granger, tout va bien ?

Elle me regarde. Ses yeux sont mouillés. Je crois qu'elle se retient de pleurer, et ça, ça me tue. Weasley n'était qu'un abruti. Il lui faisait du mal. Et moi, j'ai laissé ça faire. J'aurais dû la protéger. Attiser la colère de Weasley pour qu'il se venge sur moi et pas sur elle.

\- Pardon, Granger.

Ma voix n'a été qu'un souffle plein de peine et de regrets. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là, mais mes mains sont sur ses épaules, les pressant pour essayer de lui faire passer tout mon amour, toute la force que j'aimerais lui donner. Elle me regarde bizarre. Elle n'a plus l'air si triste, l'air de réfléchir, mais moi, je ne comprends pas à quoi elle réfléchit.

A quoi pense-t-elle ? Elle est si intelligente, si unique, comment puis-je le deviner ? Et l'ignorance me tue. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, savoir si elle me déteste plus encore pour avoir frappé son ancien fiancé ou si elle m'apprécie plus car je l'ai sauvé des griffes de cet insupportable mec.

\- Merci, Drago, dit-elle finalement.

Sa voix est neutre, mais je sais qu'elle le pense. Je le vois à son regard brun qui déborde de reconnaissance. Mais moi, j'ai honte de moi. J'ai honte parce que je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher qu'il la touche avant que ça ne soit trop tard.

\- Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour son comportement.

Elle a repris contenance. Ses épaules ne sont plus courbées, son menton s'est relevé et son regard s'est un peu durci. Elle me tend un mouchoir que je presse contre ma lèvre. Il ne m'a pas raté. La culpabilité que j'éprouve est remplacée par de la colère contre Weasley et ça m'aide à me sentir un peu mieux.

\- Il est souvent comme ça ?

Ma voix est un peu rauque à cause de la colère. Je déglutis. Elle tire sur son col roulé mais ne dit rien. Je devine que c'est sans doute parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est agressif.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, Granger. Ne le laisse pas te toucher.

\- Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, j'insiste.

Je croise son regard. Elle ne dit rien. Elle prend un dossier et se met à le lire, les sourcils froncés. Comment peut-elle réussir à se concentrer alors que Weasley vient à peine de partir ?

Je l'imite tout de même. On ne parle pas, mais ce n'est pas le silence paisible du début de soirée. C'est un silence lourd de non-dit, de rancœur, de peur et de regrets. La tension perdure même lorsqu'on rejoint l'ascenseur. J'ai envie de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour briser ce silence. J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime, qu'elle ne doit pas prêter attention à Weasley. J'ai envie de lui dire que si je lui dis tout ça, c'est parce que je ne veux que son bonheur et que le rouquin ne fait que la rendre malheureuse. Mais je ne peux pas.

\- Ministère de la magie, hall du ministère.

Le grillage s'écarte dans un grincement.

\- Au revoir, Malefoy.

Il n'y a personne dans le hall du ministère. Elle cherche déjà à rejoindre la cheminée pour me fuir.

\- Granger, je la retiens.

J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute allure, j'en ai presque envie de vomir. Je prends un risque ce soir. Elle me regarde, m'interrogeant de ses yeux bruns.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit … N'hésite pas.

Elle est surprise par ma proposition et moi je suis mal à l'aise de lui dévoiler en partie que je m'inquiète pour elle. Que je tiens peut-être à elle aussi. Je ne sais pas si elle le prend ainsi, mais elle hoche de la tête. Je tourne les talons, incapable de soutenir cette tension une minute de plus. Je n'ai même pas le courage de la regarder une dernière fois.

Je suis toujours le lâche que j'ai toujours été. Ça fait partie de moi, c'est ma nature profonde. Et il n'y a qu'elle pour le rappeler si brutalement. Il n'y a qu'elle qui me fait sentir si honteux. Elle seule a le pouvoir de me faire sentir si bien et si mal à la fois. Elle est la pluie et le beau temps. Elle est celle pour qui je vis, pour qui je mourais et pour qui je pourrais vivre un calvaire sans protester si tant est que je peux la préserver.

Je crois que c'est l'amour de ma vie.

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, si vous avez une théorie sur comment Zabini obtient des informations, je suis toute ouïe ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, voici le second chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions encore une fois ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Pour vos doutes concernant la façon dont Blaise Zabini récupère certaines informations, je ne confirme ni infirme aucune de vos théories, je pense que vos soupçons devraient s'accroitre au fur et à mesure, et le "poteau rose" sera peut-être révélé dans le dernier chapitre (si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous le confirmerai dans la réponse à vos reviews). **

**J'ai répondu aux reviews en privé, sauf pour ceux qui en ont mises sans compte. **

**Lusyne et Fan de Twilight, merci pour vos reviews, j'espère beaucoup que la suite vous plaira ! Je pense que ce chapitre est un peu moins intense, bien que chargé en évènements.**

**Désolée pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe, je vous avoue que je déteste me relire.**

J'enfile mon pull en cachemire et ajuste le col de ma chemise. Je grimace en rejoignant la cheminée. Le travail m'appelle. 7h42. C'est l'heure à laquelle je dois partir pour croiser Granger dans l'ascenseur habituellement. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de la croiser. Depuis l'incident avec Weasley, il y a quelque chose de gênant entre nous. Elle n'a jamais été très à l'aise en ma présence, mais ce malaise s'était peu à peu atténué et bien qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas vraiment, elle ne dégageait plus un mépris constant.

Maintenant, elle se dandine en ma présence et fuit chaque pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Elle supporte difficilement de me voir en face d'elle à chaque instant de la journée. Le ministère est bondé. Comme d'habitude. Je rejoins les ascenseurs et regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a pas de trace de Granger. Bizarre. Je fronce les sourcils et m'écarte un peu, attendant que celle-ci arrive. Elle doit être en retard.

J'attends quelques minutes. 7h58. Elle n'est toujours pas là, je vais être en retard. A contre cœur, je monte dans l'ascenseur, jouant des coudes pour m'y faire une place. L'ascenseur tremble et traverse à toute vitesse le ministère.

\- Ministère de la magie, 72ème étage, département de la Justice Magique.

Je m'extirpe de l'ascenseur et emprunte le couloir de droite. Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je vois Granger déjà installée à son bureau, travaillant d'arrache-pied. Je lève les sourcils, l'observant avec surprise. Ses cheveux sont rassemblés en un chignon grossier qui n'irait sans doute à personne d'autre qu'elle. De toute façon, elle est toujours magnifique. Elle repose sa plume dans son encrier et se redresse, vérifiant son rapport. Je pose mon attaché case sur le bureau et elle relève les yeux. Bizarrement, elle est surprise de me voir là.

Et oui, Granger, je travaille toujours ici.

\- Granger, dis-je entre mes dents.

Elle hoche de la tête, un peu mal à l'aise et retourne dans son dossier. Je vois que ses mains tremblent un peu. Je t'angoisse, Granger ? C'est moi qui te fais peur alors que c'est Weasley qui t'a agressé. Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu le reproches ?

Au fond, ça me fait du mal. J'aimais venir au travail autrefois, rien que pour te contempler. Maintenant, je déteste la façon dont tu me regardes. Parce que tu me fais ressentir une culpabilité que je ne devrais pas avoir. Parce que c'est Weasley qui est coupable de ton malheur, pas moi. Avant, je supportais la culpabilité que tu me forçais à porter sur mon dos car elle était légitime. Je t'avais fait du mal. Je t'avais fait souffrir pendant des années. Et au fond, je croyais que j'avais réussi à me rattraper auprès de toi. Que tu avais arrêté de voir en moi l'insupportable Serpentard de Poudlard.

\- Tu as le dossier sur les Wanzelwan ?

Je lui tends sans même relever les yeux. Je crois que je suis en colère contre elle. Je n'en suis pas sûr car je n'ai jamais ressenti ça contre elle. Je lui pardonne tout depuis toujours et même la haine que j'avais ressenti contre elle à Poudlard n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être : elle m'attirait mais je le refoulais. Là… là, je lui en veux de ne pas être juste.

Elle qui se targue d'être juste, qui prône la justice, qui est bonne avec tout le monde, prête à pardonner quiconque. Sauf moi. Moi, elle ne me pardonne pas. Moi, elle me reproche tous ses maux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Alors que je suis celui qui l'aime le plus au monde. Est-ce que je suis maudit ?

Je me lève. J'ai besoin d'un café.

\- Tu m'en ramènes un, Malefoy, s'il te plait ?

Je hoche de la tête. Bien sûr, pour un café, elle daigne m'adresser la parole. Je vais nous couler deux cafés. Je lui pose peut-être un peu sèchement sur son bureau. Elle me regarde bizarrement. Je crois qu'elle se demande pourquoi je suis désagréable depuis quelques jours.

Interroge-toi, Granger. Ton cerveau si performant devrait pouvoir faire le lien avec ton comportement avec moi.

Si tu savais comme je me déteste de continuer de te courir après alors que tu me fais encore du mal. J'ai déjà tant supporté pour toi. J'espérais un peu de reconnaissance après vendredi soir. En fait, c'est peut-être à moi que j'en veux.

Je m'en veux d'avoir cru que j'aurais pu avoir un semblant de relation cordiale avec toi, que tu pourrais m'apprécier malgré notre passé. Je m'en veux d'avoir essayé alors que c'était voué à l'échec. Je m'en veux d'avoir espéré alors que je n'ai cessé de me répéter qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que j'y crois.

Et j'ai été un abruti. J'y ai cru avant même de m'en rendre compte. Un peu irrité, je quitte le bureau avant Zabini pour la pause déjeuner. Je n'ai pas envie de voir quiconque aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû me douter que celui-ci ne serait pas du même avis. Je soupire lourdement, lui faisant bien comprendre que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de supporter sa présence. Mais le sourire mystérieux qu'il affiche m'indique qu'il ne me laissera pas tranquille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini ?

\- Prendre des nouvelles, ricane-t-il. Il parait que tu es de mauvaise humeur en ce moment.

Zabini sait comment attirer mon attention.

\- Granger a parlé de moi ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- Parle, Zabini.

Mon plus gros défaut est sans doute l'impatience. Je n'aime pas qu'on me mène en bateau et je déteste encore plus que certains sachent des choses que j'ignore à mon sujet.

\- Je sais simplement que Granger a parlé de toi à Potter. Tu lui as sauvé la mise avec Weasley il y a une semaine, non ?

\- On peut dire ça, je marmonne. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonne Zabini.

\- Parce que depuis, il y a une gêne entre nous. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut d'avoir été là, entre elle et Weasley.

Je me déteste d'avoir ce ton si pathétique. Je n'avais aucune crédibilité, l'air à moitié abattu. Zabini plante sa fourchette dans un ravioli, pensif.

\- Je ne crois pas, Malefoy. Elle ne t'en veut pas. A mon avis, elle est simplement mal à l'aise que tu l'aies vu en position de faiblesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est vrai. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'a pas parlé de toi en mal. Plutôt en bien, même.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire de plus. Contente-toi de ça. Je ne peux pas savoir tout ce qui se passe entre ses murs, Malefoy.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter, je te trouve plutôt renseigné.

\- Ah ça…

Zabini sourit, et je me retiens de ne pas l'étrangler. Zabini sent qu'il a le pouvoir et il en profite. Quel imbécile. Je jette un coup d'œil à Granger qui mange à l'autre bout de la pièce. Potter est avec elle. Il se lève et vide son plateau.

\- A plus, Malefoy. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Je ne lui réponds même pas. Il est exécrable. Je rejoins l'ascenseur. Sans attendre Granger pour une fois. Pourtant, on se retrouve dans l'ascenseur. Elle me suivait de près. Il y a un peu de monde dans l'ascenseur, juste assez pour que le silence ne soit pas gênant entre nous comme au bureau.

\- Ministère de la magie, 186ème étage, le toit.

Je m'installe sur le muret habituel. Granger se dandine un peu, serrant son gobelet de café un peu trop fort. Elle va finir par le casser et se retrouver couverte de café. Elle me jette des coups d'œil frénétique et je dois me retenir pour ne pas la fixer. J'aperçois son reflet sur les vitres anti-suicide qui ont été installées sur le toit.

J'allume ma cigarette. Granger approche. Je ne fais comme si je ne la voyais pas, mais en vérité, je l'observe dans les vitres. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de sa silhouette. Je suis un camé. Camé de Granger.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi sur le muret.

\- Je peux en avoir une ?

Je lui tends le paquet de cigarettes. Elle en prend une et je lui donne mon briquet.

\- Je te trouve particulièrement silencieux en ce moment, Malefoy.

\- Tu trouves ?

Je suis peut-être un peu sarcastique, mais je ne peux pas la laisser me mener en bateau. Je dois me protéger aussi.

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies assisté à cette scène entre moi et Ron, je ne voulais pas que ça t'impacte, mais …

\- Ça ne m'impacte pas, Granger, dis-je avec irritation. Tu veux savoir ce qui m'impacte ? Ta façon de m'éviter depuis ta petite altercation avec ton ex-fiancé. Je voulais simplement t'aider, Granger, en le faisant partir. Je ne voulais pas que tu me fuies comme la peste.

\- Je … ce n'est pas…

Elle est coite, et moi je ne l'aide pas à se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

\- J'avais honte, Drago ! dit-elle en se redressant brandissant la cigarette devant elle. Honte que tu voies Ron comme ça, que tu puisses savoir ce qu'est ma vie avec lui. J'avais honte de lui, de ce que tu peux penser de moi. Moi, qui fais toujours comme si je contrôlais tout dans ma vie. C'est tellement loin de la réalité, Malefoy. Tellement loin. Et toi, tu as vu la réalité de ma vie. Un copain ex-fiancé qui est violent, qui boit et qui passe ses colères sur moi.

Sa voix se brise et moi, mon cœur se serre alors qu'elle me dévoile le fonds de sa pensée. C'est à moi qu'elle se confie. Alors je vaux assez à tes yeux pour que tu te justifies auprès de moi, Granger ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je serais assez important pour ça. Mon cœur fond alors que je vois la détresse dans ton regard. Je vois comme tu t'en veux, comme tu es tiraillée. Une seconde, j'entraperçois la Granger que je voyais avec ses amis, il y a quelques mois. La Hermione Granger qui se préoccupe de ses amis, de leur avis. Sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui suis en face.

Il est pour moi ce regard inquiet. C'est auprès de moi qu'elle se justifie.

Je n'en valais pas la peine il y a quelques mois. Putain que ça fait du bien. Que ça fait du bien d'avoir l'impression de compter, qu'elle ne se fiche pas complètement de moi. J'en ai envie de chialer. Putain, que je suis pathétique, je me fais honte.

Je déglutis, et pense à ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Granger. Qui je suis pour te juger ?

\- Il y a quelques années, tu aurais été le premier à me juger. A te servir de ça pour te moquer, me faire du mal.

Sa voix n'a été qu'un murmure, et je sais qu'elle est gênée de me dire ça. Mais elle a raison. A Poudlard, il n'y aurait pas eu plus heureux que moi d'assister à une telle scène pour pouvoir lui cracher à la figure à chaque détour de couloir. Parce que c'est tout ce que j'avais pour lui parler, l'approcher, l'atteindre. C'était le seul moyen pour que tu poses ton regard sur moi.

J'inspire un peu de ma cigarette.

\- Tout le monde change Granger. On n'est plus des gamins.

Elle cligne des yeux. Je crois qu'elle est un peu surprise par ma maturité, et moi, je retiens mon sourire. Je l'impressionne, je le vois dans son regard. Il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire sentir si fier de moi. Je ne le savais pas jusque là car elle n'avait jamais montré qu'elle m'appréciait un peu. Elle ne pensait pas que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Et là, je crois que le vent a tourné.

Et je ne peux pas avoir plus belle récompense, après tous ses efforts pour changer, pour arrêter les sarcasmes et les moqueries envers Granger pour attirer son attention, pour ne pas lui avoir hurlé à quel point elle était stupide de rester avec un Weasley, tous mes efforts sont récompensés. Je lui souris, un peu. Elle me rend un sourire qui ressemble à une grimace.

Même quand elle grimace, elle est à tomber.

Elle tire sur son col roulé, très légèrement et se masse le cou. L'air mal à l'aise.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, soupire-t-elle. Ron a changé depuis Poudlard. Moi aussi.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi sur le muret, ses doigts crispés sur la roche escarpée. Sa main n'est qu'à un ou deux centimètres de la mienne et mon cœur s'étreint. J'aimerais tellement lui prendre la main, lui dire à quel point elle n'avait pas de quoi avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, car elle est tout simplement exceptionnelle.

T'es magnifique, Granger, intelligente et si indépendante. Tu es fière au point de ne pas dévoiler ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie, de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que tu n'as aucun contrôle. Et si tu savais comme je déteste Weasley de te faire sentir ainsi.

Là, tu te tournes vers moi, me sondant de ton regard brun chocolat. Un de ces regards brillants, si vivant qu'il pourrait faire repartir n'importe quel cœur.

\- Toi aussi, dit-elle après un silence.

Je ne réponds pas. Mais la vérité est qu'elle ne pouvait pas me dire quelque chose de plus beau. Parce que pendant toutes ces années, je n'espérais qu'une chose : qu'elle ne me voit plus comme le garçon de Poudlard exécrable que j'ai été.

Mon cœur se gonfle. Putain, Granger, il n'y a que toi pour me faire sentir dans un tel état.

\- On devrait retourner au bureau, dit-elle en se levant.

Je hoche de la tête. Je suis un peu raide. Je la suis jusqu'à l'ascenseur et me glisse à sa suite. J'attrape la poignée au-dessus de nous et elle fait de même. Je sens la chaleur de sa main contre la mienne et j'inspire profondément. Il faut que je me calme. Il faut que j'apprenne à relativiser, à ne pas exploser dès qu'elle me parle, dès qu'elle me touche. Je dois apprendre à me contrôler. Je ne peux pas vivre avec la peur permanente de faire quelque chose de déplacer, vivre dans l'attente de son contact, de son attention. Ce n'est pas possible.

Et j'ai beau me dire cela, que je ne peux pas vivre ainsi, au fond, ma conscience me souffle que j'en suis capable, et que je préfère ça à rien du tout. Parce qu'il n'y a que le néant sans elle.

Je la regarde et croise son regard. Elle a l'air pensive elle aussi. Elle ne doit simplement pas penser à autre chose. L'ascenseur démarre, secouant tous ceux qui se trouvent dans le petit espace. Pourquoi le ministère ne fait pas quelque chose pour que ses fichus ascenseurs soient moins brusques ?!

\- Ministère de la magie, 128ème étage, département des aurors.

Le grillage s'écarte et une dizaine d'individus tentent d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. J'aperçois Potter et Zabini qui se frayent un chemin pour se coltiner un petit angle à deux. Granger suit mon regard et aperçoit Potter. Elle lui fit un signe de main et il grimace, alors qu'on le bouscule.

\- Ministère de la magie, 72ème étage, département de la justice magique.

Je soupire lourdement. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici. Je sors et inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais. Cet ascenseur, je ne l'aime que parce qu'il y a Granger à l'intérieur.

Après ça, la gêne semble disparaitre. Moi et Granger, on n'est toujours pas les meilleurs amis du monde. On n'a pas grand-chose à se raconter, d'ailleurs on parle assez peu, mais ça me va. Si elle ne me déteste plus, si elle ne me voit plus comme l'abominable gosse que j'étais, qu'elle ne vit plus son obligation de travailler avec moi comme une torture, ça me convient. Je peux l'observer, faire attention à ce que Weasley ne lui fasse pas de mal et même si j'aimerais plus, je ne peux pas lui demander plus. Parce que je sais bien que je ne serais jamais assez bien pour elle. Parce que je ne la mérite pas, même si elle m'a à moitié pardonné. Granger a besoin d'un homme qui n'a peur de rien, qui la protégera envers et contre tous. Pas de moi qui ne suis pas capable de lui avouer ce que je ressens.

Zabini a abandonné l'idée de me faire oublier Granger. Je crois qu'il a compris que je l'aimais trop pour ça. Alors il se contente de me parler des derniers potins, des dernières informations qu'il a pu recueillir sur Granger. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est un début.

\- Tu vas au mariage de Pavarti Patil la semaine prochaine ?

Je relève la tête, un peu surpris par la question de Granger. Patil travaille avec nous au bureau, mais j'ai dû lui parler deux fois à tout casser au détour de la machine à café. J'avais complètement oublié son mariage avec Seamus Finnigan. Elle m'a donné une invitation il y a des mois, mais je n'y avais jamais répondu. Après tout, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'apprécie et à mon avis, l'invitation a été faite par politesse.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait vraiment envie de me voir à son mariage. Je crois qu'elle m'a invité seulement parce qu'elle a invité tout le bureau.

Je grimace un peu en m'étirant.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie, ment Granger. Zabini vient, lui.

Ah bon ? Zabini ne s'est pas vanté de cela. Je le regarde à l'autre bout du bureau. Il n'a pas l'air de sentir mon regard sur lui, occupé à jouer avec l'une de ses balles anti-stress.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je vienne de toute façon ? Tu seras avec tes amis, j'imagine. Il y aura Potter.

Granger rougit un peu. J'aime à croire que c'est parce qu'elle a envie de me voir là-bas.

\- Je demandais ça comme ça, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

J'observe encore une fois Zabini puis Patil. Elle travaille plutôt bien, je crois.

\- Je viendrai.

Granger relève la tête, surprise.

\- Super ! Tu devrais lui dire. Tu viendras avec quelqu'un ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Et toi ?

\- Je vais éviter de venir avec qui que ce soit. Ron est invité… Notre rupture est encore un peu fraiche pour que je me permette de m'afficher avec qui que ce soit.

\- Quand bien même, Granger. Si tu as envie de venir avec quelqu'un, ne t'en n'empêche pas pour cet imbécile.

Je me lève de ma chaise sans attendre sa réponse, un peu irrité. Ça m'énerve un peu. Est-ce qu'elle a déjà retrouvé quelqu'un ? Cela faisait des années qu'elle était avec Weasley, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit capable de passer à autre chose si rapidement. Et je la préfère seule. Loin de tous les vautours qui lui tournent autour.

\- Pavarti, salut.

La jeune fille au teint hâlé lève les yeux, très surprise de me voir là.

\- Salut.

\- Je serais ravi de venir à ton mariage la semaine prochaine.

Elle fait les yeux ronds, horrifié. Je me doutais un peu que je ferais cet effet. Je savais que ce n'était que par politesse qu'elle m'a invité.

\- Enfin, si tu ne veux vraiment pas que je vienne, ce n'est pas grave.

Je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle affiche son effroi si clairement.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Malefoy, mais c'est dans deux semaines ! Le plan de table est déjà fait, nous avons commandé tous les repas et toi tu viens me dire qu'il faut que je rajoute un couvert ? Il faut absolument que je contacte l'organisatrice et le traiteur.

Elle ouvre brusquement son tiroir et en tire un dossier épais d'au moins 30 centimètres. Elle garde son dossier de mariage avec elle ?

\- Heureusement que tous les invités ne me préviennent pas au dernier moment, marmonne-t-elle. Ça tombe bien, avec Hermione qui n'est plus avec Ron, je voulais le changer de place pour éviter un malaise… En plus, tu pourrais être à côté de Zabini si je te mets là… Oui, ça me parait être une bonne idée.

Elle se parle à elle-même et moi je ne peux que la regarder avec ahurissement. Cette fille est complètement folle. Je regarde son plan de table à l'envers. Il y a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'invités. Il me semble lire le nom de Granger et le mien en face. Potter est à côté d'elle, Zabini en face de lui.

\- Je te laisse alors…

Elle n'a pas l'air de m'entendre. Je rejoins mon bureau, encore soufflé par la crise d'hystérie que je viens de déclencher. Je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil. Les sourcils froncés, se tirant les cheveux, elle a l'air au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Elle est complètement folle, la Patil, dis-je à Granger en revenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle regarde Pavarti au loin et fronce les sourcils.

\- Elle a l'air énervé.

\- Oui. Seulement parce que je lui ai dit que je venais à son mariage finalement.

Granger éclate de rire. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je ne l'ai jamais fait rire jusque-là. Ou pas autant. Ce son si mélodieux m'envoie au nirvana et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu préviens la future mariée que finalement tu te pointes à son mariage, seulement une semaine avant la cérémonie, et tu crois qu'elle va bien réagir ? Tu as encore des choses à apprendre sur les filles, Drago.

Heureusement que je suis assis car je crois que j'aurais pu tomber par terre tant je me sens faible. J'aime sa façon de prononcer mon prénom.

\- Vous en faites des tonnes, vous, les filles.

J'ai le souffle court et j'ouvre un dossier pour reprendre contenance.

\- Pourtant, avec ta réputation de tombeur, je pensais que tu étais incollable sur les filles.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous comprendre. Ma beauté suffit à toutes les faire tomber.

Elle souffle, exaspérée et pouffe. J'aime la voir si heureuse, au ton si léger, riant à grands éclats.

C'est vrai. Je les fais toutes tomber. Sauf toi, Granger. La seule que j'ai envie d'avoir.

15h26. C'est l'heure d'une pause-clope. Granger va partir prendre la sienne à 28. Je rejoins le bureau de Zabini et attrape sa balle antistress en plein vol.

\- Tu viens fumer une clope ?

Pour toute réponse, il se lève de sa chaise et prends sa veste. Comme prévu, on arrive à l'ascenseur en même temps que Granger. A cette heure-là, tout le monde va prendre sa pause, alors il est blindé. Je me glisse à l'intérieur mais je n'arrive pas à être à côté de Granger. Je retiens un juron, frustré. C'est Easter à côté d'elle. Ça m'énerve. Ce gros porc en profite pour la toucher de tout son corps et je vois bien qu'elle est mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'être plus discret quand tu mates Granger, tu sais. Quelqu'un va finir par comprendre.

\- Ta gueule, Zabini.

Il soupire.

\- Ministère de la magie, 186ème étage, le toit.

C'est avec bonheur que j'endure le courant d'air glacial sur le toit. Zabini et moi, on s'installe sur notre muret alors que Granger rejoint Lovegood.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais au mariage de Patil ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas y aller, élude-t-il.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air enchanté non plus, Blaise.

\- Ça fait du bien de voir autre chose que le bureau, dit-il finalement en prenant sa clope. J'ai besoin de voir d'autres visages que le tien.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire.

Il hausse des épaules et j'allume ma cigarette. Je peux comprendre. Tous les deux, on ne voit pas grand monde. On ne pourrait pas avoir une vie plus monotone que celle qu'on a.

\- Je crois qu'elle nous a mis à côté, dis-je après un silence.

\- Ah oui ?

Je voix une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard et je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'est-il pas content qu'on soit ensemble ? Nos collègues ne nous apprécient pas énormément et je doute qu'il connaisse quiconque à ce mariage. Je suis un peu piqué. Ma compagnie est si désagréable ?

\- Tu ne seras pas loin de Granger alors, dit-il finalement.

\- J'espère.

Nouveau silence.

\- Tu crois que tu as tes chances maintenant qu'elle n'est plus avec Weasley ?

Je secoue la tête. Evidemment que non. J'écrase ma cigarette et la jette.

\- Vous vous êtes rapprochés tous les deux. Tu devrais peut-être tenter ta chance.

\- Il n'y a aucune chance, Zabini.

\- Pourquoi ?

Mon cœur saigne. Douloureusement.

\- Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle se rappellera que j'ai été un mangemort.

Je gratte mon bras gauche par-dessus ma chemise.

Personne ne pourrait oublier ce que j'ai été. Pas même moi.

\- Peut-être, ou peut-être pas, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Mais si tu n'essaies pas, tu n'auras jamais plus qu'un sourire de temps en temps, Malefoy.

\- C'est mieux que rien.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, dit-il gravement.

Moi j'en suis certain, et c'est tout ce qui compte. J'observe Potter qui s'en va. Il n'a pas passé sa pause avec Granger mais avec Weasley. Le rouquin et la brune ont du mal à se supporter depuis l'esclandre qu'il lui a faite au bureau. Potter est obligé de se partager entre les deux et je ne pense pas que ça lui plait. Il est mal à l'aise. Weasley ne semble pas décolérer et n'a pas envie de se prêter au jeu de la discussion, laissant Potter le soin de discuter, et Granger ignore royalement le rouquin.

\- Faut que je passe aux toilettes, dit Zabini.

Il jette sa cigarette et me jette un dernier regard, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

\- Mais moi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit indifférente à ton charme, Malefoy.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je saute sur mes pieds, l'attrapant par le bras pour le retenir.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Zabini ? dis-je avec empressement.

\- Pour rien, dit-il avec un plus grand sourire. J'ai simplement cru comprendre que ton nom revenait souvent dans la bouche de Granger. Drago.

Le dernier mot, mon nom à moi, il l'avait dit sur un ton fluet et moqueur. Il éclate de rire et s'éloigne alors que moi, je ne peux que le regarder disparaitre dans les couloirs, la bouche béante. Je jette un coup d'œil à Granger et surprend son regard sur moi. Elle détourne le regard presque aussitôt, mal à l'aise alors que ses deux copines me dévisagent encore.

Est-ce que Granger a pu dire à quelqu'un que je lui plaisais ? Je la dévisage. Non. Impossible. Granger n'est pas le genre de fille à aimer les types comme moi. Je ne peux pas y croire. Granger ne voudrait jamais d'un garçon qui n'est pas passé par la case Gryffondor. C'est une chose dont je suis à peu près sûr.

Choqué par ces révélations de dernière minute, un peu perdu dans ce que je pense savoir ou non, je ne vois même pas Granger me passer sous le nez pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Lorsque je sors de ma torpeur, Granger est déjà loin et moi, je suis en retard. Je me dépêche de sauter dans l'ascenseur et me retient d'insulter la lenteur de cette vieille machine.

\- Ministère de la magie, 72ème étage, département de la justice magique.

Le grillage s'écarte dans un grincement et j'emprunte le couloir de droite pour rejoindre le bureau. Granger est déjà plongée dans son travail et ne m'accorde qu'un vague coup d'œil à mon arrivée. Zabini arrive juste derrière moi, me tapant doucement sur l'épaule avec un sourire suggestif. Je le fusille du regard en prenant place à mon bureau. Les joues un peu rouges d'avoir couru, le souffle court, je m'efforce de ne pas avoir l'air éreinté par mes trois minutes de course. Il serait peut-être temps de se remettre au sport.

Granger attrape la note de service qui vient de lui piquer le crâne et la lit rapidement avant de soupirer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de relever la tête avec un air intéressé. Tout ce que je peux avoir d'elle est bon à prendre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Granger ?

\- La famille Weasley vient de m'inviter une nouvelle fois à diner chez eux ce soir.

Elle a l'air complètement désespéré, terrifiée à l'idée de devoir affronter la masse de cheveux roux qui l'attendait dans la vieille bicoque des Weasley.

\- Ils continuent de t'inviter alors que tu n'es plus avec Weasley junior ?

Je suis un peu étonné, je ne peux pas le cacher. C'est plutôt étrange d'inviter son ex belle-fille à diner.

\- Mme. Weasley m'adore.

\- Eh bien n'y va pas. Dis que tu as quelque chose de prévu.

\- C'est au moins la cinquième fois que je décline avec une excuse lamentable… Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle avec un ton dramatique qui me fait rire.

\- Eh bah tu seras avec la fille Weasley. En plus, je suis sûre que la mère Weasley invite aussi Potter à tous ses repas.

Potter a quasiment volé la famille Weasley.

Granger grimace.

\- Plus depuis qu'il n'est plus avec Ginny.

\- Potter n'est plus avec la fille Weasley ?

Alors là, je suis surpris. Lui et la fille se sont cherchés une éternité avant de finalement se mettre ensemble. Ils avaient l'air de filer le parfait amour, mais j'avoue ne pas m'être renseigné sur le devenir de leur couple.

\- Non, murmure Granger.

\- Et il n'invite plus Potter ? Ils l'avaient quasi adopté… Et toi, ils t'invitent alors que tu n'es même plus avec leur fils ! Alors pourquoi Potter n'est plus invité ?

\- C'est compliqué, élude Granger en chassant une mouche invisible devant son nez. Très compliqué.

J'ai un peu du mal à comprendre en quoi cela est compliqué. Ils se sont peut-être quittés en mauvais termes, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela pousserait les Weasley a renié Potter. Il faut que je pose la question à Zabini. Granger ne lâchera pas le morceau. Elle est bien trop fidèle à son ami Potter.

Zabini ne m'a pas attendu ce soir, alors je n'ai pas pu lui poser la moindre question sur la situation de Potter et Ginny Weasley. Je suis un peu frustré. C'est le weekend et je n'aurais pas la moindre information avant lundi. J'ai hâte de savoir comment s'est passé le diner chez les Weasley même si je ne suis pas certain que Granger me fera part des détails.

7h42.

Il est temps que j'y aille pour ne pas rater Granger. Et ça ne manque pas. Elle est là, dans sa plus belle robe de sorcier, comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux sont réunis en chignon et elle a le teint frais malgré l'heure trop matinale.

\- Bonjour, Drago.

Je frissonne. Putain, Granger, arrête de me faire cet effet-là.

Pourquoi est-elle d'aussi bonne humeur ? Au point de me saluer devant l'ascenseur. Habituellement, on fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Je fronce les sourcils mais répond tout de même :

\- Granger.

\- Bon weekend ?

\- Passable. Le tien ?

\- Meilleur que ce que j'aurais cru.

L'ascenseur s'arrête devant nous et le grillage s'écarte. Elle et moi nous trouvons au centre de l'ascenseur, compressé par de nombreux agents du ministère. J'attrape la sangle du plafond et m'y accroche fermement. La main de Granger rejoint la mienne et mon cœur s'emballe. Encore.

La conversation s'éteint. Au milieu de tous ces gens qu'on ne connait pas, il est difficile d'avoir une conversation. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, trop écouté. Tout le monde connait le visage de Hermione Granger, tout comme mon visage. Autant dire que tout le monde tend l'oreille dès qu'on ouvre la bouche.

\- Ministère de la magie, 72ème étage, département de la justice magique.

On sort et nous empruntons le couloir de droite. A peine passé la porte du bureau, la chaleur étouffante nous agresse. Zabini qui est déjà là, s'évente avec un dossier et Easter semble au bord de la syncope, rouge et luisant de sueur. Je retire mon manteau alors qu'il doit bien faire dans les 40 degrés minimums.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'étonne Granger en tirant sur son col roulé.

\- Problème de chauffage, les enfants, dit le chef avec un air bourru. Ça ne sera pas réparé avant demain, alors il faudra faire avec.

\- On ne peut pas travailler dans ces conditions, chef ! s'époumone Spencer.

\- Il le faudra pourtant. Nous avons des dossiers à conclure, dit sèchement le chef.

Génial. La journée promet d'être agréable. Je retire mon pull, mais même avec ma simple chemise, la chaleur est étouffante. Granger n'en mène pas large avec son pull à col roulé.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Hermione. Retire ton pull, lui dit Patty qui suffoquait presque de chaleur.

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible, répond Granger.

On voyait bien à son visage qu'elle mourait de chaud, mais elle ne voulait pas retirer son pull pour une raison inconnue.

\- Et toi, Malefoy, tu n'as pas chaud avec ta chemise boutonnée jusqu'aux poignets ?!

Patty nous regarde avec ahurissement. C'est vrai que la chaleur est étouffante. Je sue presque à grosses gouttes et c'est une sensation que je déteste. Chaque minute passée est un véritable supplice. Je n'ai pas envie du moindre café mais d'une simple poche de glace pour me rafraichir au plus vite.

\- Je crois que je vais m'évanouir si on ne fait rien, murmure Patty.

Elle n'était pas la seule. La plupart des collègues semblent en mauvaise posture. Evidemment, les fenêtres magiques ne peuvent être ouvertes car de l'autre côté des vitres, il n'y a rien d'autre que de la roche. Au bout d'une heure, je n'y tiens plus. J'ai besoin de sortir pour me rafraichir. Le visage rouge, et un peu luisant à cause de la chaleur, je quitte le bureau sans même prendre mon manteau. Nous sommes en plein hiver, mais je préfère affronter les bourrasques de vent du toit. Ça m'aidera à faire baisser la température de mon corps. Je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur.

Tant pis si Granger ne prend pas sa pause en même temps que moi. J'ai vraiment besoin d'air frais.

\- Ministère de la magie, 186ème étage, le toit.

Je soupire de bonheur alors que le froid m'agresse. J'ai besoin de ce froid sur mon visage, qui m'en brûle presque la peau. J'avais besoin de sentir le vent contre moi. En quelques minutes, mon visage me semble moins brûlant. Je sors une cigarette et la porte à mes lèvres.

C'est un vilain défaut. Granger n'aime pas que je fume, mais c'est l'un de mes seuls plaisirs coupables, alors je me l'autorise. La cloche de l'ascenseur retentit, et un petit groupe sort de l'appareil. Tous semblent morts de chaud. La panne est généralisée.

Granger est là aussi, les joues rouges et les cheveux électriques. Même comme ça, elle est magnifique. Elle tire sur son col et inspire à plein poumons. Elle me voit. Elle me rejoint, s'asseyant sur le muret à mes côtés.

\- La chaleur est insoutenable, soupire-t-elle.

\- M'en parle pas.

\- Tu pourrais relever tes manches, Malefoy.

La remarque est pertinente, mais je ne le ferai pas. Même sous la torture, je ne pourrais pas. Cette marque hideuse cachée par le tissu, je ne peux la montrer à personne. Plus personne ne l'a vu depuis la guerre. Aujourd'hui ne serait pas différent. Elle croise mon regard, et ses yeux glissent sur mon bras jusqu'à apercevoir la chose sombre sous le tissu un peu trop fin. Je relève le bras, attrapant ma cigarette de deux doigts pour qu'elle ne voit pas la marque.

Mais je crois que c'est trop tard.

Ça y est. Elle doit se rappeler ce que je suis, ce que j'ai été. Elle doit vouloir s'éloigner de moi pour ne plus jamais approcher cette marque qui lui a fait tant de mal i ans à peine. Son regard brun remonte, et elle me sourit, l'air désolé. Je suis incapable de soutenir son regard et détourne le mien. J'aurais aimé que ce moment n'arrive jamais. Si je pouvais, je retirerai cette marque. Je pourrais m'arracher la peau si ça pouvait la faire disparaitre.

Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Elle reste là, indélébile, à peine plus pâle qu'il y a quelques années.

Je sursaute alors que je sens quelque chose sur mon poignet. Je baisse les yeux. Ses doigts brûlants se sont entourés autour de mon poignet, glacé à force d'être exposé au froid de l'hiver. Je croise son regard.

Ce regard si beau, si doux. Un de ces regards qui vous ferait vendre votre âme. Ce regard qu'elle ne destine qu'à ceux qu'elle aime d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, il est pour moi, et j'oublie la marque hideuse sur mon bras, j'oublie la honte d'avoir été un mangemort. J'oublie tout ce que je déteste en moi l'espace d'une seconde.

\- On a tous des marques qu'on ne veut pas montrer, Drago.

Sa voix est si douce, si chaude. Elle aurait réchauffé n'importe quel cœur. Et le mien est incandescent d'amour. Le feu ardent de l'amour circule dans mes veines, au point de me faire exploser.

\- Des marques qui nous rappellent ce qu'on aimerait oublier.

Sa main lâche mon poignet et son index caresse doucement son bras par-dessus son pull. Je sais ce qui se cache à cet endroit. Comment oublier ? Comment oublier les hurlements de douleur qui m'ont empêché de dormir pendant des semaines, qui hantent encore mes pires cauchemars parfois. Jamais je n'oublierai la souffrance que ses cris exprimaient. Jamais je n'oublierai ma lâcheté ce jour-là. La lâcheté qui m'a empêché de la secourir. Qui m'a empêché de braver ma tante.

\- Granger, je …

Elle secoue la tête. Je m'arrête de parler. Toute la culpabilité que j'avais oublié en quelques semaines est remontée à la surface. Toute la douleur, toute la peine qu'elle seule sait m'infliger.

\- Le passé est le passé. Et crois-moi, s'il y a une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est être contrôlé par lui. Ça vaut pour toi, Drago. Ne laisse pas cette marque te murmurer que tu es un monstre, tout comme je ne laisse pas mes cicatrices me susurrer que je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe. D'accord ?

\- Comment oublier quand chaque jour tu me rappelles à quel point j'ai été lâche, Granger.

Ce n'est même pas une question. C'est une simple constatation. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner sa souffrance. Ma lâcheté.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'oublier. Tu as besoin de continuer d'avancer. Ce n'est pas pareil, Drago. Avancer avec ça.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher. Hermione, tu es si douce. Tu manies les mots avec une telle facilité.

Comment toi, avec deux ou trois phrases, tu arrives à apaiser la souffrance de mon cœur que j'endure depuis des années ? La culpabilité que je supporte sur mon dos depuis tout ce temps et qui refuse de s'en aller malgré tout ce que je me répète chaque matin encore et encore, pourquoi s'en va-t-elle que maintenant ? Avec quelques paroles bateau que tu as dû trouver dans je ne sais quelle revue de psychologie.

\- Et toi, Granger, pourquoi tu ne retires pas ton pull si tu n'es pas contrôlée par ton passé ?

Elle me sourit douloureusement. Elle ne me répond pas. Elle se lève et me quitte. Mais je ne la suis pas. Je ne peux pas. Je m'enferme dans les toilettes du toit et inspire un grand coup. Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? Pourquoi alors que la culpabilité vient de perdre un peu de poids ? Pourquoi est-ce que je chiale alors que Granger vient de me retirer une foutue épine du cœur ?

Ce n'est pas logique !

J'essuie rageusement mes larmes. Rappelle-toi ce que te disait ton père, Drago. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Un homme ne pleure pas.

Mais c'est tellement difficile de retenir ses larmes. J'ai l'impression que je les garde depuis toujours.

Je me calme un peu et rejoins le bureau. Il fait trop chaud. La chaleur me fait oublier ma peine. Mon inconfort prend le dessus. Granger m'aperçoit aussitôt. J'ai l'impression qu'elle guettait mon arrivée. Mais je dois me tromper.

Je reprends une pause dans la matinée, incapable de survivre dans la chaleur étouffante du bureau. Le chef ne dit rien. Il a bien compris que tous les agents souffraient atrocement de la chaleur, lui-même tout rouge. Zabini lui n'a même pas pris de pause. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arrive, il vient me rejoindre à mon bureau.

\- On va déjeuner ? me demande-t-il.

Il a l'air frais comme le jour, transpirant à peine, un bouton de sa chemise ouvert.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse un petit tour sur le toit avant ?

Je crois que je ne serais pas capable de supporter la chaleur de la cafétéria sans cela. Zabini accepte d'un hochement de tête et on rejoint l'ascenseur. La moitié du bureau fait de même. On se tasse à l'intérieur de la petite navette.

\- Ministère de la magie, 123ème étage, département des aurors.

Le grillage s'écarte et je soupire lourdement. L'ascenseur est déjà plein à craquer ! Personne ne pourra entrer à l'intérieur !

Et pourtant, Potter réussit l'exploit. Je me penche à l'oreille de Zabini, retenant difficilement mon sourire moqueur :

\- C'est sûr que quand on a grandi dans un placard, c'est plutôt facile de se faufiler partout.

Je pouffe de rire et Granger un peu plus loin, me fusille du regard, ayant surpris ma plaisanterie. Zabini lui, ne rit pas non plus. Ses sourcils sont froncés alors qu'il regarde Ginny Weasley entrer dans le compartiment. Celle-ci se met à l'opposée de Potter dans l'ascenseur, autant que cela est possible dans le petit espace plein à craquer. J'ai du mal à voir Potter d'ici, mais il a l'air mal à l'aise. Je crois. A moins que je l'imagine maintenant que je sais qu'il n'est plus avec la rouquine.

\- Ministère de la magie, 186ème étage, le toit.

Le grillage de l'ascenseur s'écarte à peine que la masse confinée à l'intérieur s'en échappe, pressée de gouter à l'air pur de l'extérieur.

\- Tu sais pourquoi Potter et Weasley fille se sont quittés ?

Ma question semble surprendre Zabini.

\- Comment tu sais qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble ?

\- Granger me l'a dit.

\- Je vois que tu discutes beaucoup avec Granger, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je me retiens de dire qu'on ne discute pas autant que je le voudrais. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'imagine mièvre et fou amoureux de Granger. C'est le cas évidemment, mais il ne se doute pas de l'ampleur des dégâts et je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'il le sache. J'ai encore un semblant de réputation à tenir.

\- Alors ? Tu sais pourquoi ? j'insiste.

\- Potter voyait quelqu'un d'autre d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- C'est tout ? Pas d'autres détails croustillants ?

\- Je ne peux pas tout savoir, Malefoy.

Je dodeline de la tête. Ça se discute. Zabini avait des oreilles qui trainaient un peu partout. Il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur tout le monde.

\- En tout cas, la Weasley a l'air remonté contre lui.

Elle est avec deux amis, et elle fusille du regard Potter qui semble déterminé à ne pas croiser son regard.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre et quatre notes de service en sortent en trombe. Zabini s'en prend une en plein visage tandis que Granger évite la sienne de justesse, l'attrapant au vol. Les deux autres foncent sur Spencer et Easter. Je lis par-dessus l'épaule de Zabini alors qu'il grimace.

\- Je dois y aller, marmonne-t-il. Une urgence sur le dossier Patel.

Le dossier Patel est l'un des gros dossiers du bureau du moment. Zabini travaille dessus avec Granger, Easter et Spencer. Tous prennent la direction de l'ascenseur, un peu irrités à l'idée de rejoindre le bureau et la chaleur insoutenable.

Je reste là, pantois, les jambes étendues devant moi, ma cigarette entre les lèvres alors que Potter croise les bras, l'air très mal à l'aise. Il est seul, Granger partie et Weasmoche avec sa sœur. Je croise son regard. Il a l'air un peu terrifié, particulièrement mal à l'aise, jetant un œil à sa montre toutes les 5 secondes.

Il me fait pitié. Qui pourrait croire que ce gars-là, empoté et terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver à moins de 10 mètres de son ex-copine, ait pu nous débarrasser du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Il a toujours la même allure de gamin, un peu petit, pas bien gros, les cheveux en bataille et ses lunettes qui lui mangent le visage. Au fond, j'y vois toujours ce petit garçon à la coupe au bol de notre première année. Il doit toujours voir l'insupportable Malefoy aux cheveux gominés aussi. Au moins, nous étions innocents.

Je me décide à me lever, rejoignant Potter. Il me regarde faire, un peu bizarrement. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça. Je crois qu'il me fait de la peine. Je m'assois à côté de lui et lui tend mon paquet de cigarettes. Il en prend une.

\- Merci, murmure-t-il.

Je hoche de la tête et lui prête mon briquet. Je jette un coup d'œil à la rouquine par-dessus lui et croise son regard. Elle a l'air en colère. Je soutiens son regard et elle finit par détourner le sien. Elle dit quelque chose à son frère qui me fusille du regard. Lui, il a toujours la haine parce que Granger a pris ma défense auprès de lui. Et moi, j'ai toujours le cœur gonflé rien que d'y penser.

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur.

Il fait un pas vers moi, fou de colère mais sa sœur le retient par le bras. Je ricane. Potter jette un coup d'œil à la scène, si rapidement que je doute que quiconque l'ait aperçu. Quel peureux. Et c'est un Gryffondor ?

\- Tu sais, Potter, si tu as peur de ton ex comme ça, il faudrait penser à consulter.

\- Très drôle, Malefoy, marmonne-t-il.

Il fume un peu de la cigarette et tousse. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais fumé. Je ricane encore.

\- Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse contre le Survivant, hein, Potter ?

\- Elle peut faire beaucoup, dit-il sombrement. Les rumeurs, ça peut achever n'importe qui. Même moi.

Je hausse des épaules. Des rumeurs, moi, j'en supporte depuis des années. Je n'en suis pas mort, et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir entendu les murmures sur mon passage.

\- Les bruits de couloir n'ont jamais tué personne, Potter. Je suis toujours là, moi.

On reste là, en silence. On nous regarde un peu du coin de l'œil. Malefoy et Potter, les deux ennemis de toujours, réunis. Notre rivalité est connue de tous. L'ascenseur s'ouvre, laissant passer une nouvelle nuée d'employés en sueur et quelques notes de service. L'une d'elle rejoint Potter. Easter et Spencer sont remontés. Granger n'est pas là. Ni Zabini.

\- Je dois y aller. Je suppose qu'on se verra au mariage, Malefoy.

Il jette sa cigarette dans la poubelle et Malefoy roule des yeux. Potter est si parfait qu'il ne jette pas ses mégots par terre. Comme tout le monde.

Les jours suivants, ça ne parle que du mariage de Patil. Je me retiens de ne pas envoyer bouler quiconque m'en parle. Après tout, je m'y rends. Par politesse, je ne peux pas dire à quel point cela me déplait d'en entendre parler. Même Granger semble obsédée par ce mariage.

\- Eh bien, Malefoy, c'est normal. C'est le premier mariage auquel je me rends en tant qu'amie. Tu te rends compte, elle va se marier ? dit-elle la voix rêveuse. Quelle chance, elle a…

\- Oh, Granger, je ne te pensais pas si mièvre.

\- Pff ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Je ricane. Je crois que c'est l'une des premières fois où j'ose être moi-même en sa présence. Je me sens moins mal à l'aise d'être moi en sa présence depuis quelques temps, et ça fait du bien. Et je me sens encore mieux quand je vois que Granger n'est pas dégoutée par cet être que je dissimule au fin fond de mes entrailles depuis des années, car trop mauvais, trop sombre pour la belle Hermione Granger.

Mais je me suis trompée. Elle ne fuit pas quand je ricane. Elle ne me juge pas lorsque je fais du sarcasme. Elle ne me regarde pas avec effroi lorsque je me moque. Et il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire me sentir si bien en étant moi-même. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas son ami, loin de lui plaire mais je m'estime assez heureux d'être son collègue de travail qu'elle n'exècre pas. A présent, je pense pouvoir dire assez sûrement qu'elle détestait Easter plus que moi, alors que cela n'était pas si certain, il y a quelques mois de cela.

\- Tu comptes la draguer au mariage ? se moqua Zabini.

\- Ne sois pas stupide.

\- Eh bah quoi ? C'est ce qui se passe dans les mariages, je crois. Des célibataires rencontrent d'autres célibataires, puis se marient à leur tour.

\- Et toi ? T'as prévu de draguer peut-être ?

Il grimace en gobant un bonbon.

\- En tout cas, Malefoy, n'oublie pas de t'habiller convenablement si tu veux faire tomber Granger.

\- Un Malefoy est toujours parfaitement habillé, dit-dis-je mécaniquement.

Zabini ricane.

Et moi, je me dégoute à l'idée de garder son conseil en tête. Je serais venu habillé convenablement de toute façon, mais maintenant, je le fais pour une toute autre raison, et ça m'irrite. Il faut que j'arrête de vivre pour Granger. C'est si facile à dire et pourtant si difficile à faire.

Je sais que si je le souhaitais vraiment, je démissionnerai. Parce qu'avec elle face à moi chaque jour de la semaine, je ne peux pas l'oublier, passer à autre chose. Mais je n'ai pas envie. Je n'ai pas envie de me sevrer de son visage si harmonieux. Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier son rire, son sourire, le son de sa voix. Je préfère souffrir pour continuer de m'en abreuver encore. Alors chaque jour je me dis « je démissionnerai demain ».

Je suis assis sur l'un des bancs inconfortables de l'église sorcière choisie par Parvati Patil. La musique résonne si fort dans l'église que je ne pourrais même pas m'entendre parler si j'en avais envie. L'église est remplie. J'ai reconnu quelques camarades de classe qui m'ont tous ignoré royalement. Heureusement qu'il y a Zabini. Il faut dire que la plupart des invités sont de Gryffondor. Et autant dire, qu'on est les deux seuls Serpentard sur la liste des invités. J'ai cherché Granger du regard, mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

Et si elle n'était pas venue ? Est-ce que je suis venu pour rien ?

La cérémonie dure une éternité. J'ai envie de me suicider. Le prêtre est pompeux, Pavarti en fait des tonnes, pleurant à chaudes larmes alors que sa sœur sanglote bruyamment.

\- Par Merlin, faites-les taire, je souffle à l'oreille de Zabini qui ricane.

Lorsque la cérémonie prend fin, je retiens un soupir de soulagement. Bientôt, on rejoint le chapiteau voisin. De grandes tables ont été dressées et ont été joliment décorées. Même moi, je peux reconnaitre que Patil a du talent pour organiser ce genre de cérémonie. Deux serveurs sont chargés d'indiquer la table de chaque invité qui se présente.

\- Drago Malefoy, je me présente.

\- Table de droite, monsieur, dit-il avec une courbette exagérée.

Zabini le suit de près. Une petite étiquette est dressée à côté de chaque verre, le nom de l'invité écrit avec délicatesse. Je m'assois et jette un coup d'œil aux étiquettes de mes voisins. Patil avait dit que Granger ne serait pas loin. Aurait-elle changé d'avis ? Je retourne l'étiquette près de l'assiette face à moi, et je retiens difficilement un sourire.

Hermione Granger.

Je relève la tête, guettant l'entrée du chapiteau, à m'en dévisser le cou. Lorsqu'elle arrive, ma respiration se coupe. Elle brille parmi toutes. Elle est magnifique. Jamais je n'ai vu femme plus belle qu'elle. Habillée d'une jolie robe rouge, les cheveux délicatement attachés, je ne peux détacher mon regard d'elle.

C'est cette fille que j'aime et que j'aimerais pour toujours. Comment Finnigan peut-il épouser Patil alors que Granger assiste à son mariage ? Il ne peut que douter de son amour en apercevant une telle beauté. Le serveur lui indique sa table. Elle m'aperçoit. Elle semble un peu surprise. Potter est juste derrière elle. Ils prennent la direction de notre table. Granger s'assoit en face de moi et Potter en face de Zabini.

\- Drago, dit-elle poliment en s'asseyant.

Potter me salue mais je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai plus de voix. Je ne peux pas parler, trop subjugué par elle. Je n'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle voit mon admiration dans mes yeux. Je n'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle se doute de l'amour que je nourris pour elle. Du moment que je peux me nourrir de son visage encore quelques minutes, quelques heures, je veux bien dévoiler mon esprit perverti.

Zabini me plante son coude dans les côtes et je sors de mes pensées. Je dois faire des efforts considérables pour détacher mon regard de Granger. Je prends mon verre et y verse un peu de vin. J'ai bien besoin de ça pour reprendre contenance.

Le chapiteau commence à se remplir, chaque invité prenant place. Il y a une sorte de silence gênant entre nous tous. Quel groupe étrange, moi, Granger, Potter et Zabini. Heureusement, le brouhaha ambiant atténue un peu le malaise. Sinon, j'aurais dû me servir un deuxième verre. Le malaise n'aurait pu être plus intense. Zabini joue nerveusement avec sa cuiller qui teinte contre son assiette à rythme régulier, m'irritant plus que de raison alors que Potter triture ses lunettes. Granger, elle, garde contenance. Classe en toutes circonstances. Je l'aime.

Si je pensais que le malaise ne pouvait être plus intense, je me suis trompé. J'aperçois les têtes rousses de la famille Weasley. Ils se dirigent vers notre table et mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je vous en supplie, faites qu'ils soient installés à l'autre bout de la table.

Personne ne répondit à mes prières.

Ginny Weasley s'installe à côté de Potter, lui-même assis à côté de Granger. Potter a l'air au bord de l'insuffisance respiratoire, se rapprochant de Granger si brusquement qu'il manque de tomber de sa chaise. Ron Weasley se trouvait à côté de sa sœur à deux places de Granger. Le reste de la famille Weasley avait été installé à la suite, et le silence devint plus gênant encore.

\- Ginny, ma chérie, tu veux qu'on échange de place ?

La mère Weasley semble triste pour sa fille dont le visage est tendu. Etre à côté de son ex-fiancé, ce n'était pas la situation idéale. Comment se faisait-il que Pavarti l'ait mise à côté de Potter alors qu'elle avait pris le soin d'éloigner Ron Weasley de Granger ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas à avoir honte. Contrairement à lui, dit-elle sèchement.

Potter était pâle comme un linge. Je crois qu'il va pleurer. Ses yeux sont plus brillants que d'habitude. Zabini à côté de moi est crispé tant le malaise est intense. Je vois Granger perdre sa main sous la table et je la soupçonne de serrer la main de Potter pour le soutenir.

Pourquoi Potter ne répond pas à cette harpie ? Je ne la pensais pas si méchante. Je n'ai pas beaucoup fréquenté la fille Weasley mais elle avait l'air moins stupide que son frère. Je me suis visiblement trompé. Je regarde Potter, lui intimant de répondre, en silence, mais il détourne le regard mal à l'aise. Espèce de lâche.

\- Alors, Granger, ce dossier Patel ? C'est réglé ? je demande avec politesse.

Elle semble accueillir la tentative de désamorcer la gêne avec plaisir.

\- Oh ! Oui, c'est simplement le père Patel qui tenait absolument à ce qu'on revoit le dossier avant le procès. Cet homme est exécrable.

Elle continue de parler du dossier, et je m'abreuve de chaque mot sortant de sa bouche. Elle est si belle, si passionnée par son métier et ce qu'elle raconte. J'en suis admiratif. Potter lui, ne semble pas capable d'écouter son amie. Sa proximité avec la rouquine le gêne. Celle-ci n'hésite pas à lui jeter des coups d'œil venimeux.

Elle croise mon regard et le détourne, un peu mal à l'aise. Les Weasley sont rarement à l'aise en présence d'un Malefoy. C'est l'une de mes qualités.

\- Potter ! j'interviens brusquement. Voudrais-tu qu'on échange de place ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Je me lève, attrapant ma petite étiquette à mon nom et mon verre de vin par la même occasion. Je fais le tour de la table, tirant sur sa chaise sous l'œil outré de Ginny Weasley et colérique de Ron Weasley. Potter prend son verre et son étiquette et se lève, un peu surpris. Il fait le tour de la table et prend ma place. Zabini se dandine sur sa chaise, particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Granger, elle, me sourit un peu. Elle se penche à mon oreille. Des mèches de ses cheveux me chatouille la joue.

\- Merci, glisse-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je frissonne et bois une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Putain, comment peut-elle me faire un tel effet ? Je ne cesse de me le demander encore et encore. Je me perds dans son regard brun, rieur, chaleureux, plein de reconnaissance. Et je lui souris un peu. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de lui faire une grimace quand je souris ? Pourquoi j'en perds le contrôle de mes muscles ?

Weasley fille n'apprécie pas que j'ai pris la place de Potter, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. A vrai dire, ça m'arrange en partie. Je ne peux pas contempler le visage de Granger à chaque instant, mais parfois, j'ai la chance de sentir son bras effleurer le mien, son pied heurter par mégarde mon genou, et je crois que ça vaut bien sa contemplation.

Elle parle beaucoup avec Potter. Moi avec Zabini. De temps en temps, on discute tous les quatre, mais la conversation s'éteint bien plus rapidement sur un silence gêné. On n'efface pas 10 ans de rancœur et de conflits en si peu de temps. Ron Weasley à une place de moi ne participe plus vraiment à la conversation avec sa famille. Il boit beaucoup, et au fur et à mesure que son verre se vide, ses sourcils se froncent. Je le surveille du coin de l'œil.

La fête bat son plein, le repas prend fin et les jeunes mariés prennent la première danse. Moi et Granger, on se tourne pour les regarder faire sur la douce musique. Ils ont l'air heureux ensemble. Heureux de se marier, heureux de s'aimer. J'aimerais ressentir le même apaisement. Mais je ne le mérite pas. Cette marque sur mon bras me le rappelle chaque jour.

Quelques couples rejoint les mariés. Bientôt, les tables se vident. C'est encore plus gênant de rester à table. Je vois Granger qui se dandine sur sa chaise alors qu'elle descend trois verres à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle a les joues rouges et le regard un peu vitreux. Des fois, elle me jette des coups d'œil. Moi, je fonds. Au rythme de la musique, elle danse des épaules.

Ron Weasley se lève. Il manque de bousculer sa chaise, se rattrapant à celle de sa sœur. Il a trop bu. Il se dirige vers Granger.

\- Hermione… tu viens danser avec moi ?

Il fait pitié. Il a l'air au bord de chialer. A moins que ce soit l'alcool qui lui mouille tant les yeux.

\- Tu n'as jamais su danser, Ron, dit-elle froidement.

\- Allez…

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il fronce les sourcils. Son teint rougit encore un peu. Je me lève de ma chaise, le bousculant.

\- Elle allait déjà danser avec moi, Weasley. Dégage.

Je tends la main à Granger. Elle semble hésiter une seconde puis l'attrape. Sa main est douce. Mon cœur s'arrête. Weasley doit se retenir de me sauter dessus, je le sens.

J'emporte Granger sur la piste de danse. Sa main dans la mienne, l'autre sur mon bras, je suis à fleur de peau. Je ferme les yeux une seconde. Je veux graver ce moment dans mon esprit. Je ne veux que me rappeler de ce moment. Je veux bien tout oublier, mais pas cet instant.

On danse. Elle danse merveilleusement bien. Sa main se déplace sur mon épaule.

\- Merci beaucoup, Drago. Je n'avais pas envie de faire un esclandre au mariage de Pavarti…

\- Tu sais, Granger, il faudra bien que tu trouves le courage de l'envoyer bouler si tu n'as pas envie qu'il continue de t'importuner dès qu'il a bu un verre.

Ses doigts se crispent sur mon épaule. Mon cœur s'emballe. Est-ce que je suis allé trop loin ? Les conseils d'un ex mangemort de Serpentard ne sont peut-être pas ceux qu'elle attendait. Nous ne sommes pas proches, et l'impulsivité de la Gryffondor pourrait l'encourager à m'envoyer dans les roses.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle avait parlé si bas, qu'avec le bruit de la musique, je ne suis pas certain de l'avoir vraiment entendu. Je baisse le regard. Elle fixe quelque chose derrière mon épaule, pensive.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Ma voix rauque et flanche un peu, mais avec le tintamarre que hurlent les enceintes, je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas remarqué. Cette question, je la retiens depuis des semaines alors qu'elle est au premier plan de chacune de mes pensées depuis qu'elle l'a quitté. J'ai peur de la réponse, mais l'alcool me fait parler plus facilement. Je me sens d'humeur courageuse. Le risque me parait moins grand alors que j'ai bu et elle aussi.

\- Non.

Je soupire. Elle ne l'entend pas. Ou du moins, elle ne me le fait pas remarquer.

\- Depuis longtemps. Tu avais raison, il n'y avait plus d'amour entre nous. Ce qu'on a vécu, c'était très beau au début. Plus maintenant, dit-elle sombrement.

Je regarde Weasley assis à table. Il ne peut détacher son regard de notre danse. Je peux voir la rage et la colère danser dans son regard bleu, même d'ici. Sa mère essaie de le calmer, lui flattant le dos, mais il est insensible à chacune de ses paroles. Il y a quelque chose de malsain qui émane de lui. Quelque chose de … dangereux.

La musique s'achève. Notre danse aussi. Granger se détache de moi et je me retiens de la garder tout près de moi pour profiter de sa chaleur l'espace de quelques minutes encore. J'aurais aimé danser avec elle le restant de la soirée.

Au moins, ça valait le cout de venir à ce mariage.

\- Je vais aller aux toilettes, me dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

Un peu bizarrement, on se suit jusqu'aux toilettes, en silence. Un silence gênant maintenant qu'il n'y plus la musique pour le couvrir. Elle va aux toilettes pour femme et moi pour homme. Lorsque je ressors, j'aperçois quelques personnes devant une petite table surplombée d'une photo des deux mariés. Un peu curieux, je m'en approche. Une grosse urne d'argent attend patiemment que les invités y glissent des vœux de bonheur et éventuellement quelques chèques.

C'est le premier mariage auquel j'assiste seul. J'ai déjà été à quelques mariages, mais je n'étais qu'un enfant ou un adolescent lorsque j'accompagnais mes parents. Ils avaient l'habitude d'offrir un service de cuisine ou un chèque conséquent.

Je sors mon chéquier de la poche intérieure de ma veste et attrape le stylo posé à côté de l'urne. Je leur dois bien ça. Sans eux, je n'aurais pas pu partager cette danse avec Granger. Je n'aurais pas ce magnifique souvenir qui sera celui dont j'essaierais de me souvenir sur mon lit de mort. Patil a eu la gentillesse d'accepter ma confirmation tardive. Elle l'avait même placé près de Granger. Qu'aurait-il pu demander de plus ?

Il entend siffler d'admiration à côté de son oreille et il se redresse un peu. Granger est sortie des toilettes.

Elle est belle dans sa robe de soirée.

Elle regarde mon chéquier, haussant des sourcils.

\- Ben dis donc, Malefoy, tu es généreux, souffle-t-elle.

\- Tu trouves ?

Je finis de me redresser, un peu perplexe. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quel montant il fallait donner à de jeunes mariés. Mais je suis certain que mes parents donnaient plus encore à l'époque.

\- 10 000 galions, Drago. C'est énorme. Tu as tant d'argent que cela pour donner une telle somme à Pavarti et Seamus de Gryffondor que tu n'apprécies même pas ? rit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne les apprécie pas… c'est qu'on ne partage pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt, je réponds avec un sourire.

Je signe le chèque, écris un « bon mariage » à l'arrière et le glisse dans l'urne.

\- La famille Malefoy est l'une des plus riches du pays.

\- Je vois ça. Je crois que je n'ai même pas dépensé cette somme depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard.

\- Tu es sûre ? Même avec tous les affreux bouquins barbares que la Miss je sais tout adorait ?

Elle sourit, levant les yeux au ciel et moi, c'est mon cœur qui part au ciel.

\- Très drôle, Drago.

Elle me sourit. Elle me sourit comme jamais elle ne m'a souri, de toutes ses dents. C'est l'un des plus beaux sourires que j'ai pu voir. Le regard pétillant, le visage jovial, rien ne semble pouvoir ternir son humeur. Je lui rends son sourire, et j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ne voit pas l'amour qui déborde de mes yeux.

Son sourire se fane et elle grimace, fixant quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne et j'aperçois Weasley qui approche. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait vu pour le moment.

\- On devrait retourner à table, dis-je un peu maladroitement.

\- Non, dit-elle durement. Il faut que je lui dise que ça ne peut plus continuer. Il ne peut pas m'empêcher de vivre. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure.

J'hésite une seconde à la laisser avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Weasley ne m'inspire pas confiance. J'obtempère tout de même. Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé. Je croise Weasley dans le couloir qui mène aux toilettes et il ne me destine qu'un regard noir que je lui rends bien volontiers.

Je retourne à table, interrompant une discussion entre Zabini et Potter.

\- Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? demande Potter.

\- Elle est en train de discuter avec Weasmoche.

Potter grimace alors que Zabini en recrache presque son vin dans son verre, étouffant un rire. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le couloir des toilettes. Il n'y a toujours pas Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande Zabini en apercevant ses coups d'œil répété vers les toilettes.

\- Ça fait au moins 10 minutes. Pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue ?

\- Elle se refait peut-être une beauté, tente Zabini.

Potter lui jette un regard entendu. Hermione Granger n'était pas du genre à perdre du temps à « se refaire une beauté ». Je n'y tiens plus, me levant si vite de ma chaise qu'elle manque de se renverser. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne va pas. Et Weasley… je n'ai pas confiance.

Je dois me retenir de ne pas courir pour rejoindre les toilettes, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Je vois Zabini retenir Potter qui essaie de me suivre et je remercier intérieurement Zabini. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

Je suis encore dans le couloir quand j'entend un meuble être bousculé. Quelque chose bascule et se brise sur le sol. Cette fois, je me précipite dans le petit hall. Granger se protège le visage, les bras en croix alors que Weasley brandit un vase au-dessus de sa tête, près à l'abattre sur Granger.

\- WEASLEY !

Il sursaute en m'entendant. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de retomber sur ses pattes, me précipitant sur lui. J'attrape son poignet, l'empêchant de me jeter son vase dans la figure et lui colle mon poing au visage. Ivre, il bascule. Je me penche sur lui, l'attrapant par le col. Mon poignet me fait mal.

\- Espèce de petite merde, touche-la encore une fois, approche-la, parle-lui, et je te promets de te briser chaque os de ton corps. Ne la regarde plus jamais, t'as compris ?

Weasley sanglote. Je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause de la douleur des coups. Il se protège le visage de ses bras. Tout comme Granger le faisait lorsqu'il la menaçait.

Je me redresse et lui mets un coup de pied magistral dans les côtes. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même et je renifle avec dégout.

\- Tu me dégoutes, Weasley.

Granger s'est redressée contre le mur, essoufflée. Elle a une lèvre fendillée et sa pommette droite gonfle à vue d'œil. Les yeux rougis, les épaules tremblantes, elle n'a pas l'air bien. Et ça me fend le cœur. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule avec ce malade. J'aurais dû surveiller ce qu'il se passait. J'avais senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez ce malade.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé avec lui, Granger. Je ne pensais pas que … Que …

Elle ne me répond pas pendant qu'elle se relève. Ses jambes tremblent et peinent à la supporter.

\- Hermione…

Weasley s'était relevé, péniblement.

\- Dégage, Weasley !

Celui-ci ne bataille pas et s'en va, claudiquant dans le couloir. Granger essuie son nez qui coule de son poignet, et je me retrouve un peu mal à l'aise face à elle.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-elle.

Elle rejoint la sortie du chapiteau sans même passer par la réception.

\- Granger, tes affaires ?

\- Harry me les rapportera demain.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je la suis dehors. Il fait un froid de canard.

\- Attends, je vais te raccompagner.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, Drago… Je vais transplaner de toute façon.

\- Transplaner ? Alors que tu as bu ? C'est le meilleur moyen d'être désartibulée. Non, ce n'est pas prudent.

J'enlève ma veste lui pose sur ses épaules nues. Elle va mourir de froid si elle ne se couvre pas.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire tendu, enfilant la veste de Drago. Et comment veux-tu qu'on rentre ? En magicobus ?

\- Certainement pas, dis-je avec un reniflement suffisant. Je n'utilise pas ce genre de transport. Je suis un Malefoy tout de même.

Granger ricane, et ça me fait du bien. Si elle peut être distraite, elle se sentira mieux.

Je sors ma baguette et l'agite rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'appelle mon chauffeur, évidemment.

\- Tu as un chauffeur ? Non mais je rêve…

Une seconde plus tard, une voiture noire apparait. Le chauffeur descend, et je vois Granger se retenir de rire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il nous ouvre la porte et Granger entre dans la voiture.

\- Est-ce qu'il a déjà été violent avec toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Je n'insiste pas, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

\- Où je vous emmène, Monsieur Malefoy ? Au Manoir ?

\- Non. Granger, ton adresse ?

\- Sur le chemin de traverse, indique-t-elle au chauffeur.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour qu'on arrive sur le chemin de traverse et je descends avec elle. J'indique au chauffeur d'attendre là. Je me doute qu'elle ne m'invitera pas chez elle. L'air froid de l'hiver nous agresse tous les deux. Au milieu de la nuit, avec seulement quelques lanternes et une lune froide pour nous réchauffer, il y avait de quoi frissonner.

\- Tu es le genre d'homme à suivre les femmes qui rentrent chez elles tard le soir, Drago ? plaisante-t-elle.

Ce n'est pas drôle mais je sais qu'elle essaie de détendre l'atmosphère après l'incident du mariage. Je ne ris qu'à moitié.

\- Est-ce qu'il a déjà été violent avec toi, Granger ?

Je sais que j'insiste et que je ne devrais pas, mais je ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance. Parce que ne pas savoir s'il lui a déjà fait du mal va me rendre fou. Je ne pourrais pas dormir alors que j'imaginerais le pire pour elle. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il ait pu la toucher, lui faire du mal sans que personne n'y voit rien. Je crois que je pourrais faire un carnage.

Et moi, je m'en voudrais plus que tout de n'avoir rien vu non plus.

\- Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, élude-t-elle.

Mon cœur se fendille. Elle détourne la question et je sais ce que cela veut dire. Ça s'est déjà passé. Je la retiens par le bras.

\- Granger, réponds-moi. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

Elle plonge son regard brun dans mes yeux gris et je suis sûr qu'elle y voit l'horreur. Ses lèvres restent scellées mais ses yeux parlent. Ses yeux transpirent la souffrance d'avoir gardé un lourd secret qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

\- Et tes amis ? Potter, la fille Weasley, ils n'ont rien vu ?

Je sais que ma colère transparait dans ma voix, mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'est pas vraiment dirigée contre Potter et sa copine. Parce que je m'en veux à moi autant qu'à eux de n'avoir rien vu.

\- Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je n'allais pas dire au meilleur ami de Ron que celui-ci était violent de temps en temps.

L'entendre parler, dire à voix haute ce que mon esprit me murmurait, manque de me faire dégobiller. Est-ce que ces cols roulés, c'était pour dissimuler les traces de la violence de Weasley ? J'espère que non.

\- Je vais le tuer.

Granger semble revenir à la réalité, s'arrachant à ma prise.

\- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Merci de m'avoir aidé ce soir, et de m'avoir raccompagné, mais tout ça… ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Nous n'avons jamais été amis.

C'est à mon tour d'être rappelé à la réalité. Granger et moi, nous ne sommes pas proches. De simples collègues tout au plus. Mais à ce moment-là, je lui en veux. Je lui en veux d'avoir toléré la violence de Weasley, de ne pas avoir agi, d'avoir dissimulé ses méfaits pour le protéger. Je lui en veux parce que je pensais qu'elle valait mieux que ça, qu'elle était l'intrépide Gryffondor que j'avais connu autrefois.

Je suis rappelé brutalement à la réalité. Granger est fragile, avec des failles. Elle a protégé Weasley.

Et elle n'est pas capable de me pardonner mon côté sombre. Moi, elle ne peut me pardonner, alors qu'elle pardonne à cet alcoolique violent qu'est son ex-fiancé.

Et je suis en colère. Tellement en colère contre elle. Je ne rêve que d'une chose, de son pardon. Elle qui est si parfaite, si magnanime. Alors pourquoi elle ne peut pas passer au-dessus de notre passé ? Pourquoi ? Je lui en veux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je lui en veux de ne pas vouloir de moi.

Je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas celle que j'ai idéalisé, qu'elle n'est pas cette fille que j'ai aimé pendant des années, en silence, acceptant la souffrance d'en rester éloigné parce qu'elle le méritait. En fait, pendant tout ce temps, je méritais son pardon. Je la méritais elle. Elle ne voulait simplement pas de moi.

\- Bien sûr, Hermione Granger la Gryffondor peut pardonner à son alcoolo de copain violent, mais elle ne peut accepter l'intérêt de son ennemi d'école. Je comprends.

Je sais que j'ai repris mes intonations sifflantes, mais je suis tellement en colère. Contre moi. Contre elle. Contre Weasley. Contre tout le monde.

Elle fait les grands yeux, un peu surprise par le retournement de situation. Elle ne comprend pas ma colère, et je le comprends. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre alors qu'elle ne soupçonne pas mes sentiments pour elle ?

\- Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, Granger. Et si un conseil de l'horrible Malefoy que je suis t'intéresse : ne t'approche pas de lui. Ne le laisse plus jamais te toucher. Ne le regarde plus. Parce qu'il ne te mérite pas.

Tous ses mots, ils transpirent mon amour. Et pourtant, ils sont sifflants, cassant, douloureux, lâché sur le ton hargneux que je ne peux qu'employer dans mon état.

Je tourne les talons, incapable de la regarder. Je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. J'ai besoin de partir loin d'elle. Jamais je n'ai eu si mal. Et c'est par sa faute. J'aimerais la détester, j'aimerais ressentir du dégout pour elle. Mais je l'aime. Je l'aime d'une force inimaginable, au point d'en avoir envie de dégueuler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il satisfera vos attentes. Concernant Blaise et la provenance de ses infos, c'est dans ce chapitre que son secret est révélé ! Ce chapitre est un tout petit peu moins long, mais quand même assez conséquent. **

**Merci beaucoup à lusyne, Bestanonymous et fan de twilight pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir tous vos petits compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et pour vos soupçons... Réponse dans ce chapitre ! **

Je n'ai jamais autant regretté d'être face à Granger que depuis quelques jours. Il y avait un froid étrange et malaisant entre moi et Granger depuis notre conflit devant son immeuble. Elle ne m'avait plus adressé la parole que pour me saluer vaguement en arrivant ou me demander un dossier. Je n'ai pas non plus fait d'effort, refusant de me plier à ses humeurs.

Zabini est désespéré par mon comportement, me poussant à me rapprocher de Granger mais je m'y refuse. J'ai toujours eu la rancune facile, et savoir que Granger pouvait passer au-dessus du comportement abject de Weasley mais pas du mien qui est irréprochable depuis des années… ça me file la gerbe. J'ai envie de lui hurler à la figure comme c'est injuste.

Mais je me tais. Au fond, je n'ai pas le courage de lui balancer tout ce que je pense à la figure. Parce que j'ai trop peur qu'elle me haïsse jusqu'à la fin des temps, au point de m'accorder à nouveau ce regard plein de dégout auquel j'avais le droit chaque jour pendant si longtemps et qui avait fini par disparaitre ces derniers mois.

Alors c'est en silence que j'endure sa distance. J'ai repris mes mauvaises habitudes qui consistent à l'attendre chaque matin pour prendre l'ascenseur, provoquant la rencontre autant que possible. Granger n'a jamais été si mal à l'aise en ma présence qu'en ce moment. Même lorsqu'elle me détestait cordialement, elle donnait l'impression de tolérer un peu mieux ma présence à une telle proximité. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va vomir sur mes chaussures quand elle me sent prêt d'elle. Ça me fait mal, mais je préfère ça à ne plus la sentir du tout.

Et au fur et à mesure que Granger s'éloigne, je vois Potter qui me tolère un peu plus. S'il savait comme je n'en ai rien à faire de son amitié. S'il n'était pas si proche de Granger, je lui aurais fait part du fond de ma pensée sur le fait de ne pas avoir prêté suffisamment attention à son amie au point de ne pas voir que le rouquin la frappait.

Weasley, lui, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le mariage. Grand bien lui en fasse. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me contrôler s'il est en face de moi.

Pavarti Patil est venue me voir pour me remercier mille fois d'être venu à son mariage et pour mon chèque généreux. Si j'avais su qu'elle serait si reconnaissante, j'aurais peut-être été moins généreux.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti si tôt du mariage ? Je suis sûre que tu aurais pu rencontrer quelques jolies célibataires, plaisante Pavarti.

\- Oh. Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

Pavarti était juste à côté de mon bureau, et Granger se tend en entendant la question de Patil. Elle avait peur que je lâche le morceau. Mais je ne suis pas tombé pas si bas.

\- Toi aussi, Hermione ! Pourquoi tu es partie ?!

Elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Je peux voir la panique dans son regard alors que Patil attend qu'elle réponde. Alors Granger est capable de se retrouver sans voix ? C'est bien l'une des rares fois où je la vois coite.

\- Je lui ai proposé de la raccompagner, dis-je. Mon chauffeur est passé me prendre.

\- Oh.

Elle a un sourire malicieux accroché au visage. Je sais déjà quelles rumeurs vont circuler d'ici une heure maximum. Granger aussi le sait, mais elle est tout de même soulagée. Elle préfère que la rumeur court qu'elle fréquente l'ancien mangemort que je suis plutôt qu'on se doute que Weasley était violent avec elle.

\- Merci, marmonne-t-elle sans même me regarder.

\- Mais pas de quoi, Granger. Tu sais comme ça me fait plaisir de te rendre service. Même si nous ne sommes pas amis.

Si je ne pensais pas que l'ambiance pouvait être plus froide, je me suis trompé. Elle devient glaciale.

\- Je ne te dois rien, Drago, dit-elle froidement. Il s'agit de ma vie. De mon histoire. Et toi, tu n'as rien à me reprocher.

\- Oh si, j'en ai des reproches à te faire.

J'ai parlé avant même de m'en rendre compte. Ma rancœur est au bord de mes lèvres depuis des jours. Il fallait bien que cela sorte à un moment. Je peux voir comme elle est perdue à son regard perplexe. Je ne lui laisse pas l'opportunité de me poser la moindre question. Je suis tellement aigre que je pourrais lui cracher tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis des années avant même de m'en rendre compte et sans prendre de pincettes.

Je me lève et rejoins la machine à café. Il y a déjà quelques personnes installées à l'une des tables hautes, buvant leur café en discutant. Elles baissent d'un ton en me voyant arrivé, et je soupire excessivement. N'ont-ils rien d'autre à faire que de parler ?

Je pianote sur la machine et mon café se verse.

\- Tu as vu son visage ? Il a dû se battre… Peut-être avec Potter. Il parait que leurs relations ne sont pas idéales en ce moment.

\- Je ne pense pas … A mon avis, c'est arrivé pendant le mariage de Seamus et Pavarti Patil. On n'en aurait entendu parler si Potter avait eu une dispute avec son meilleur ami, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est peut-être par rapport à Hermione Granger alors. Après tout, ils ne sont plus ensemble et il parait que Weasley le vit mal.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ce serait elle qui lui aurait fait la bouche au carré ? rit-il.

J'attrape mon café et m'installe sur l'un des fauteuils vides, tendant l'oreille. Je déteste le dire, mais moi aussi j'aime les ragots. Surtout ceux qui concernent Granger.

\- Peut-être un homme que fréquente Granger depuis peu …

\- Il faudrait demander à …

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Potter venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria. Il semble surpris de m'y voir et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez. Il se verse un café, hésite une seconde et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je ne lui prête pas attention, espérant qu'il en ferait de même mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Silence.

\- Tu n'es jamais là à cette heure-ci d'habitude, fit-il remarquer.

\- Et ?

Je suis irrité, c'est difficile de l'ignorer et Potter se dandine sur sa chaise, buvant une bonne lampée de son café.

\- Ça va mieux avec Hermione ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez en froid en ce moment…

\- Et d'où tu tiens ça, toi, Potter ? Granger et moi, nous n'avons jamais été proches. Il n'y a pas de froid.

Il dodeline de la tête et il me transperce de son regard émeraude. Parfois, il me fait un peu penser à Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou qui était mort il y a fort longtemps. En partie par ma faute.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Malefoy. Je sais très bien que tu t'entends bien avec elle. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine mais je n'en montre rien. Hors de question que Potter se rende compte du merlan frit que je suis.

\- Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas amis. Elle me l'a dit elle-même.

Il a l'air surpris, mais ne surenchérit pas. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son café. La porte de la cafétaria s'ouvre et Zabini apparait. Il a l'air aussi surpris que Potter de me voir et j'accuse le coup. Ils sont étranges ces deux-là. Zabini prend son café et s'assied face à moi et Potter, malaxant son gobelet si fort que je me demande s'il ne va pas se déchirer.

\- Tu ne prends jamais ta pause-café à cette heure-là habituellement, dit Zabini.

\- C'est ce que Potter vient de me dire.

S'il est impossible de distinguer une quelconque rougeur sur le visage métisse de Zabini, Potter rougit furieusement. Mon regard oscille entre les deux, sans trop savoir quoi penser.

\- Vous êtes étranges tous les deux. Je ferais mieux de retourner au bureau. A plus tard, Blaise. Potter.

Je les quitte, fuyant cette ambiance des plus malaisantes pour en rejoindre une autre de même intensité, partagée avec Granger cette fois. Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt, se replongeant dans son parchemin. Je ne relève pas.

Le reste de la journée se passe dans le plus grand des silences, tout comme le jour suivant.

7h42. Je me dépêche de rejoindre la cheminée du manoir pour partir au ministère. J'arrive en même temps que Granger, croisant son regard avant même de sortir de l'âtre. Elle porte quelque chose dans ses bras. C'est elle qui marche vers moi et je fais comme si je n'y prêtais pas attention. Quel mensonge.

\- Salut, Drago. C'est ta veste, dit-elle en me tendant la veste que je lui avais mise sur les épaules le soir du mariage.

J'avais complètement oublié cette veste.

\- Merci.

Je la prends et la pose délicatement sur mon bras.

\- Merci encore. Pour ce soir-là.

\- C'est normal, dis-je un peu froidement.

Le grillage de l'ascenseur s'écarte, laissant s'échapper une nuée de fonctionnaires qui quittaient leur poste de nuit. Moi et Granger, on s'engouffre à l'intérieur. On est tout au fond de la cabine. Son épaule est contre la mienne, alors qu'elle se trouve dans l'angle de l'ascenseur. Aucun de nous ne parle. A vrai dire, personne ne parlait jamais dans un ascenseur. C'était bien trop gênant.

\- Ministère de la magie, 72ème étage, département de la justice magique.

On sort de l'ascenseur et elle me retient par le bras avant que j'ai le temps de m'engouffrer dans le couloir de droite.

\- Tu avais raison pour Ron. Mais ce n'était pas si simple pour moi. Rien n'est blanc ou noir, Malefoy. Ron n'est pas simplement un alcoolique violent. Il a été mon ami pendant la moitié de ma vie, et l'amour de ma vie depuis des années. C'est dur de ne plus voir cette personne en lui. Alors ne me juge pas.

Son regard brun est fougueux. La Granger terrifiée et froide a laissé place à la Granger de Poudlard, celle que j'ai admiré si longtemps.

\- Ok.

\- Ok ? dit-elle, un peu surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? De toute façon, tu avais raison. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. C'est ta vie.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, dit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle me suit alors que j'ai repris ma route pour le bureau.

\- Comment je dois le prendre exactement ? Tu me craches ça à la figure, et je suis censé encaisser sans un mot puis redevenir le collègue serviable toujours prêt à t'apporter un café ? ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas ton chien.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ça. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Tu me connais depuis toujours, toi aussi. Tu devrais le savoir.

Je ne réponds rien. Pourquoi me met-elle dans une telle humeur dès le matin ? Pourquoi me pourrir une journée qui commençait si bien ?

Je pose ma veste de cérémonie sur ma chaise et m'assois, me plongeant dans mes dossiers aussi vite que possible. Granger relève souvent la tête, soupirant excessivement pour attirer mon attention. Je sens son regard sur moi, mais je résiste de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui céder. Et putain que c'est dur. J'ai envie de croiser son regard envoutant, envie de l'entendre s'expliquer.

J'ai envie de croire à ses excuses, envie de lui pardonner sans qu'elle me le demande. J'ai envie de l'entendre se justifier parce que cela veut dire qu'elle en a assez quelque chose à faire de moi pour s'intéresser à mon opinion d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle va prendre sa pause sur le toit, Zabini passe à mon bureau pour qu'on y aille également. J'obtempère et on grimpe dans l'ascenseur à la suite de Granger. Son dos est contre mon torse, et j'ai un peu peur l'espace d'une seconde, qu'elle puisse entendre mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Sa main et la mienne sont accrochées à la même poignée. Je peux sentir la chaleur de sa main contre la mienne.

\- Ministère de la magie, 186ème étage, le toit.

L'intégralité de l'ascenseur sort du petit espace. Zabini et moi, on rejoint notre muret. Je fume encore une cigarette. Je fume plus encore que d'habitude ces derniers temps. Sans doute à cause de mon anxiété. A cause de Granger.

\- Zabini, est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ton comportement bizarre ?

\- Tu te fais des films, Malefoy, soupire-t-il.

Cela fait des jours que je le harcèle pour qu'il m'explique ce qui se passe et qui m'échappe. Il tient bon, refusant de parler, et je dois dire que ça m'irrite. Zabini n'a jamais été le plus loquace, encore moins quand il s'agit de parler de lui mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'évertue à faire des mystères.

Potter quitte Granger et Zabini écrase sa cigarette contre le muret. Je croise le regard perplexe de Granger et j'en oublie toutes mes questions sur Zabini. Il n'y a qu'elle. Je m'efforce de décrocher mon regard de sa personne et écrase également ma cigarette, la jetant par-dessus les vitres en plexiglas anti-suicide. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, j'attends devant l'ascenseur que celui-ci daigne gravir les 186 étages. Granger arrive, et se met à côté de moi. Je frémis, alors que je peux presque sentir son épaule m'effleurer. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, encore une fois. Pour si peu. Et je me déteste de réagir ainsi alors que je lui en veux, alors que je suis en colère contre elle. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il ne faudrait un rien pour que je chavire et que je lui pardonne tout, y compris le pire d'elle-même.

\- Tu sais, Drago, fumer, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

Je ne réponds rien. Fumer, c'est mauvais pour la santé, mais ça ne l'est pas autant que de t'aimer, Granger. C'est ça qui me tue à petit feu. C'est toi qui m'achèves chaque jour de ma triste vie sans toi. C'est ton absence, ta presque proximité, ton presque contact qui me manque. C'est la nicotine dont j'ai besoin chaque jour et que je n'ai pas. Pour toi, je veux bien arrêter de fumer, abandonner tous mes travers, tous mes vices et tous mes défauts. Mais je sais que même ça, ça ne sera pas suffisant pour toi. Car je ne suis que Malefoy. Toi, tu aimes les Weasley, rouquin, peu classieux, malpoli et violent. Les Malefoy, tu n'en veux pas. Pour quelques histoires d'écoliers.

Ma rancœur me brûle la gorge. Je sers les dents. Elle, je sens qu'elle est mal à l'aise face à mon silence, mais je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire pour l'instant. A vrai dire, la douleur me rend sourd et muet.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour les dix prochaines années quand même ?

La cloche de l'ascenseur annonce son arrivée et le grillage s'écarte. Elle et moi, on entre à l'intérieur, l'un à côté de l'autre. Bientôt serré par la masse de sorciers qui entrent. L'ascenseur amorce son chemin vers les étages inférieurs.

\- Bien sûr que non, Granger. Je n'en serais pas capable de toute façon.

Elle me regarde un peu bizarrement, levant le menton pour m'analyser. Ma réponse la surprend. Ce n'est que la vérité mais elle ne la comprend pas. Parce que le gros cerveau de Granger n'est pas capable de deviner tout ce que je peux ressentir pour elle. A moins qu'elle ne veuille pas le voir. Ou peut-être les deux. Son inconscient enrayait peut-être son intelligence, incapable de supporter que le Serpentard ex-mangemort que je suis puisse oser aimer Hermione Granger.

Et Dieu sait que je crève d'envie de pouvoir te parler comme si de rien n'était mais ma conscience me souffle à chaque fois que je croise ton regard, que tu peux pardonner le rouquin et pas moi. Je ne trouve pas le cœur de te parler. Je reste plongé dans mes dossiers. Toi, tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder. Tu lèves les yeux plus souvent que tu ne l'as jamais fait pour me voir penché sur mes dossiers. Au fond, ça me fait plaisir de voir l'intérêt qu'elle me porte. Je sais qu'elle bouillonne face à mon comportement.

J'ai envie de te dire à quel point je t'aime, que tu es ma raison de vivre. Mais je ne peux pas. Je me retiens. Aussi parce que pour le moment, quand je vois ton visage, tout ce que ça me rappelle, c'est Weasley ivre au-dessus de toi, prêt à te frapper et toi, par terre, attendant que le coup arrive. Et cette vision, je l'ai en horreur. Elle me hante chaque nuit, et chaque fois que je croise ton regard chocolat.

\- Malefoy, tu peux me passer le dossier Bentley ?

Je lui tends le dossier demandé sans même lever les yeux.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder. A moins que je te dégoute à ce point, siffle-t-elle.

\- Ne commence pas, Granger, dis-je entre mes dents.

\- C'est à moi de m'arrêter ? C'est toi qui n'es pas clair, Malefoy. Tu n'es pas net depuis des semaines !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? dis-je en baissant d'un ton alors qu'elle ne fait qu'augmenter le sien, hors d'elle.

\- Tu es bizarre. Tu me dis que tu me pardonnes, puis finalement tu es toujours aussi froid. Tout ce que tu dis … est en totale contradiction avec tes actes.

\- Rassieds-toi, Granger et baisse d'un ton.

\- Certainement pas. Tu n'as qu'à t'expliquer. Je ne supporte plus tes humeurs.

\- Et moi, alors, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de supporter des geigneries ?

J'étais en colère. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle explose de cette façon comme si j'étais fautif alors qu'elle est celle qui me rejette. Qui ne veut même pas de moi comme un ami.

\- De nous deux, je pense que c'est toi la moins nette, je siffle. Ce n'est pas moi qui protège Weasley alors qu'il est à vomir. Non, ça, ce n'est pas moi.

\- Comment oses-tu, Drago ?

Putain de frisson de merde.

\- C'est bas même pour toi, perssifle-t-elle. Tu n'es pas Serpentard pour rien.

\- Réveille-toi, Granger ! C'est terminé ces histoires de maison à Poudlard ! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Il est loin le temps où on pouvait nous catégoriser chez les courageux, les loyaux, les rusés, et les intelligents.

\- Pourtant tu es toujours aussi lâche, Malefoy !

Elle était debout et je m'étais levé aussi, hors de moi.

\- Pas autant que toi, Granger !

\- Ah vraiment ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis incapable d'assumer ce que je ressens.

\- De quoi tu parles, Granger ?

Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai envie de vomir. De quoi parle-t-elle ? Pourquoi jette-t-elle cela sur la table ? Il n'y a aucun rapport avec notre dispute. Il y avait quelque chose de victorieux dans son regard. Quelque chose qui voulait dire « je sais quelque chose que je ne devrais pas savoir ». Mais comment cela peut-il être possible ? Je n'ai jamais révélé mon secret à qui que ce soit. Je me suis évertué à garder mes distances.

\- De ton incapacité à assumer tes sentiments, Drago, siffle-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a rien du tout.

Je mens éhontément, et on me donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, pourtant, elle ne lâche pas l'affaire.

\- Ose me le dire droit dans les yeux, Malefoy. Ose.

Il n'y a bien que Hermione Granger pour croire que mentir droit dans les yeux est plus difficile.

\- Il n'y a rien du tout, Granger. Arrête de te faire des idées.

Tout le monde nous regarde, je le sais et ça me met d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Les joues de Granger sont rouges de colère, et moi je suis fou de rage.

\- Comment peux-tu mentir si facilement. Je le sais, Malefoy. Je le sais parce que Harry me l'a dit et tu oses continuer de me mentir ?

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Granger. Et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Le chef, alerté par le boucan dans le bureau, sortit en trombe de son box, la moustache en bataille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? vocifère-t-il.

Tous nos collègues nous regardent avec de grands yeux, mais aucun de nous ne lâche l'autre du regard.

\- Malefoy, Granger ! Dans mon bureau ! hurle-t-il.

Sans desserrer les poings, je suis Granger dans le bureau du chef. J'aperçois Zabini à son bureau, l'air très mal à l'aise, plus pâle que jamais. Il n'y a que lui qui sait. M'aurait-il trahi ? Et comment Potter l'aurait appris ? Il croise mon regard furibond et le détourne aussitôt. Le chef ferme la porte si brutalement derrière nous qu'il manque de la faire sauter de ses gonds.

\- Comment osez-vous me faire une scène pareille dans mon bureau ?! hurlait-il, postillonnant allègrement. Nous ne sommes plus dans les couloirs de votre école. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de mettre de côté vos différends, déposez vos démissions dès maintenant !

Ni Granger, ni moi ne répondons. J'ai les dents si serrées que je crois que je pourrais les casser.

\- Retournez travailler ! Et croyez-moi, le ministre sera au courant !

C'est dans un silence plus froid que jamais que chacun de nous deux rejoint son bureau. Elle ne brisera pas ce silence, et moi non plus. Mon cœur palpite encore de toutes ses forces dans ma poitrine. Comment a-t-elle pu savoir ? ça me rend fou. Fou de savoir qu'elle puisse avoir idée de ce que je ressens pour elle depuis des semaines et qu'elle a dû interpréter chacun de mes actes, chacune de mes paroles en ce sens. Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise que je préfère penser à ma colère. Comment Zabini a-t-il pu me trahir ? Putain, si ce n'était pas illégal, je lui jetterai bien un ou deux sorts impardonnables.

J'ai envie de m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller, incapable de faire face à ma honte. Comment vais-je revenir au travail demain ? Comment lui faire face, la regarder dans les yeux, la toiser avec mon air hautain habituel alors qu'elle connait l'amour que je ressens pour elle ?

Les jours suivants, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour trouver le courage de me lever et d'aller au bureau. Cette fois, je ne pars plus à 7h42. Je m'assure d'arriver au travail à 8h00 précise et évite Granger comme la peste. Dans l'ascenseur, je me mets à l'opposé de sa position, incapable de l'effleurer sans imaginer ce qu'elle peut penser du détraqué que je suis. Je ne peux plus lui faire face et j'ai du mal à répondre lorsqu'elle me parle. Je sens comme de la pitié dans sa voix, peut-être même du regret, et ça me met hors de moi.

Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Granger. Je ne veux pas de tes bons sentiments pleins de regrets parce que tu ne peux pas me rendre mes sentiments. Mon amour. Alors ne me regarde pas avec tes yeux de biche éplorée qui regrette de m'avoir mis face à mes sentiments. Regarde ailleurs et parle à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Granger, Malefoy ! Vous avez rendez-vous avec le ministre à 14h00 ! Ne soyez pas en retard et tenez vous correctement en sa présence !

Le chef ne leur parlait qu'en leur hurlant dessus depuis leur esclandre. Tout le bureau ne parlait plus que de ça depuis trois jours. Je suis mortifié à l'idée que le ministre ait pu entendre parler de cette dispute ridicule. Nous étions jeunes, et on ne faisait que prouver à tous que nous nous comportions toujours comme des enfants.

\- Chef, vous n'étiez vraiment pas obligé d'en parler au ministre…

\- Malefoy, je te conseille de te taire ! aboya le chef. Tu iras avec Granger, et sans rechigner !

Je ne lutte pas plus. Je crois qu'il va faire un anévrisme s'il m'entend protester une seconde de plus. Mal à l'aise, je baisse la tête.

\- Malefoy, tu viens ? On va fumer une cigarette ?

Zabini n'avait pas le ton le plus assuré depuis quelques jours et cela pouvait s'expliquer par la rancœur évidente que je lui voue. Ce sale traitre.

\- Certainement pas, Zabini.

\- Allez, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour l'éternité. Je te dis que ce n'est pas moi …

Il a baissé d'un ton, essayant d'être assez discret pour que Granger ne l'entende pas, mais à la façon dont sa plume reste suspendue au-dessus de son parchemin, je suis certain qu'elle entend tout ce qu'on raconte et qu'elle écoute même d'une oreille attentive.

\- Toujours aussi menteur, n'est-ce pas ? je siffle. Casse-toi.

Zabini ne lutte pas plus et j'en suis soulagé. Je ne me suis jamais senti si seul, trahi par Zabini, cerné par Granger. Voilà à quoi se résume mon entourage. Zabini, Granger, une famille distante et froide. Je vis dans la foule permanente du ministère, entouré constamment et pourtant, je me sens seul au monde. Incapable de créer le moindre lien avec quiconque, incapable d'être apprécié par n'importe quel imbécile du bureau. Et me voilà, face à l'horreur de ma vie pathétique.

Dans mes jeunes années, je me rappelle avoir imaginé mon futur brillant, exceptionnel. Je n'aurais jamais cru finir dans l'un de ses open-space du ministère de la magie, au 72ème étage, faisant un travail pas toujours utile et intéressant, seul au monde, sans ami, sans copine, sans rien. Rien d'autre que ma fortune pour me tenir au chaud.

J'arrive à peine à manger ce midi-là. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à cette entrevue qui m'attend avec le ministre et Granger. Il ne me faut rien de plus pour me nouer la gorge. Je jette presque l'intégralité de mon assiette, et attrape l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il n'y a quasiment personne, et j'en suis soulagé.

\- Ministère de la magie, 186ème étage, le toit.

L'air frais me fait du bien, dénouant mon estomac et effaçant un peu la nausée. Je fume une cigarette. Puis deux, trois, quatre. Mon café, je l'ai bu en deux gorgées. Granger arrive avec Potter. Bientôt, le toit est surpeuplé et je l'aperçois à peine parmi la foule.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je suis resté, mais peu à peu, tout le monde s'en est allé. Il n'y a plus que Granger, moi et trois mecs que je ne connais pas.

On entre dans l'ascenseur et j'ai l'impression que tout l'air s'échappe de mes poumons. La présence de Granger m'oppresse. Elle appuie sur le bouton du deuxième étage, étage des bureaux du ministre de la magie. L'ascenseur se vide dès le 32ème étage et le reste de la descente se passe dans un silence gênant à en tuer un chat.

Je peux sentir mes mains plus moites à chaque seconde, serrant la barre de maintien de toutes mes forces entre mes doigts.

Une violente secousse manque de me faire tomber et Granger n'y manque pas, trébuchant et tombant à genoux avant de se redresser rapidement, mal à l'aise. L'ascenseur s'arrête, les lumières s'éteignent une minute avant qu'un gros bouton rouge sonne l'alerte, baignant la petite cabine d'une lumière rouge terrifiante qui emballe mon cœur. L'alerte s'arrête et les lumières de l'ascenseur se rallument. L'ascenseur ne repart pas et je jette un coup d'œil interrogateur à Granger qui a l'air aussi perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande finalement Granger.

La question n'est pas vraiment pour moi, mais j'y réponds tout de même :

\- Je crois que l'ascenseur vient de tomber en panne.

\- Quoi ? Mais on va être en retard pour notre entretien avec le ministre !

Elle jette un coup d'œil affolé à sa montre et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Granger et l'heure, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Elle n'est jamais arrivée en retard en trois ans. A vrai dire, elle est réglée comme une horloge et arrive chaque jour à la même heure.

\- Bon… j'imagine qu'il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, dit-elle.

Je hoche de la tête, pas trop sûr de ce que je dois dire. Si le malaise s'est dissipé l'espace d'une seconde, il était de retour. Je retire mon manteau et m'assied par terre. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais rechigné à m'asseoir à même le sol tâché de boue sèche du fait des trop nombreux pieds qui avaient foulé le sol de l'ascenseur, mais je connais les pannes d'ascenseur du ministère. Cela pouvait durer des heures, et bientôt, on mourrait de chaud. Granger fait les cent pas, hurlant à travers le grillage de l'ascenseur, mais on était au milieu de nulle part. Personne ne l'entendra.

\- Granger, arrête de te fatiguer. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne sert à rien.

Au fond, je sais que ce n'est pas que la perspective de rater son entrevue avec le ministre qui la met dans cet état. C'est aussi le fait de devoir rester enfermer ici avec moi pour les prochaines heures.

\- Assieds-toi.

\- Par terre ? dit-elle avec une grimace peu ragoutante.

Je jette mon manteau sur le sol, l'invitant d'un geste silencieux à s'asseoir dessus.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ton manteau doit valoir … je ne sais pas, le prix de la maison de mes parents, j'imagine.

Habituellement, j'aurais souri, mais je suis trop mal à l'aise pour ça. Je me contente de croiser les bras et ferme les yeux. De cette façon, je peux presque oublier qu'elle est là. Si elle ne soupirait pas si souvent, qu'elle ne faisait pas autant de bruit avec ses ongles, tapant à toute vitesse sur le sol en signe d'impatience, et tapant du talon le sol, j'aurais pu l'oublier.

\- Arrête ça, je siffle.

\- Comment peux-tu rester ainsi si patiemment ?

\- On n'a pas le choix. Tout simplement.

Elle ne répond pas. S'en suit un silence gênant et froid d'une bonne heure et demi. Le temps passe si lentement que j'ai envie de me jeter dans le vide au lieu de rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit. Il commence à faire une chaleur monstrueuse. C'est toujours cela qui se passait lorsqu'une panne généralisée des ascenseurs touche le ministère. Les conduits d'air se fermaient par sécurité. Je n'ai jamais compris il fallait couper les conduits d'air par sécurité, mais telle est l'explication.

Je retire mon pull et Granger en fait de même, tirant sur ses manches longues. Les joues rouges, on avait quelques difficultés à garder une allure convenable. Je croise son regard et le détourne aussitôt, trop mal à l'aise.

\- Malefoy, je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je pose la question, mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça l'autre jour… je n'avais pas à me servir de ça contre toi.

Je ne réponds rien. Je suis tellement mal à l'aise. Comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- C'était mesquin.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que j'ai pu te faire subir à Poudlard, dis-je finalement.

\- Tout ça, Drago, c'est le passé, soupire-t-elle. Ça ne compte plus. Et c'était injuste de ma part de te forcer à avouer quelque chose que …

\- Tais-toi, Granger, je la coupe incapable de l'entendre parler de ça plus longtemps.

\- Désolée, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Le silence retombe. La chaleur ne fait qu'augmenter. Je tire sur le col de ma chemise et Granger finit par retirer son t-shirt à manches longues. En débardeur, je n'ai d'yeux que pour sa cicatrice sur son bras droit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu cette marque. Mais je la connais. Elle m'a hanté si longtemps.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? dit-elle avec une pointe de reproche, comme si notre conversation ne s'était jamais éteinte.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle. Ce que tu ressens.

\- Et pourquoi, Granger ? Pour que tu me craches à la gueule que je te dégoute, que tu ne supportes pas de me voir, de savoir que je puisse ressentir … quelque chose. Pour toi.

Je suis incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. C'est trop dur. Trop dur de faire face à la dure réalité, celle qui m'attend maintenant qu'elle sait ce que j'éprouve pour elle.

\- Oh donc tu t'es déjà imaginé tout un scénario de ce qui allait se passer ? dit-elle avec une pointe d'irritation.

\- J'ai eu tort peut-être ? Tu as su me dire qu'on était simples collègues. Même pas amis.

\- J'étais en colère, Drago, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Comme si c'était une bonne raison.

Nouveau silence.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

\- Merci beaucoup, Granger.

\- Arrête de jouer au con avec moi. Tu n'as jamais fait le moindre pas vers moi. Jamais tu n'as essayé de me … draguer, ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Tu ne m'as jamais laissé deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose ! Et tu oses me reprocher de laisser Ron m'approcher alors que toi, tu n'as jamais eu le courage de m'avouer ce que tu ressentais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te reprochais, Granger. Ce que je te reproche, c'est de pardonner à ce boulet, alors que moi, tu ne peux me pardonner.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, Malefoy.

Je rouvre les yeux, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

\- Et toi, Granger, tu te crois plus claire que moi ? Tu sais peut-être des choses, mais moi aussi. Zabini parle trop, tu sais ? Apparemment, tu m'apprécies plus qu'un simple collègue. Pourtant, tu n'es pas capable de l'assumer.

\- Eh bien j'imagine que ni toi ni moi, ne sommes courageux alors, dit-elle en haussant des épaules, un peu découragée.

Je finis par retrousser mes manches. Après tout, si elle a osé remonter ses manches pour me montrer cette marque dont elle a honte, je peux bien afficher cette tâche noire sur mon bras. Tout comme mon regard s'est arrêté sur sa cicatrice, le sien s'arrête sur la marque des ténèbres. Elle est incapable de détourner le regard, fascinée par la marque qu'elle n'a pas dû voir depuis la guerre.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour Ron.

\- Comme toi tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme tu le fais alors que je m'efforce de me comporter correctement avec toi depuis des années. Des années, et j'ai toujours eu le droit à ce ton froid, à ce regard plein de dégout que tu ne réserves qu'à moi.

\- Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir ! s'emporte-t-elle. C'est vrai, tu étais toujours le Drago Malefoy de mon souvenir il y a quelques mois de cela. Mais ce ton froid dont tu parles, ce regard dégouté, je ne te les ai plus adressés depuis longtemps.

Je ne réponds rien, réfléchissant. C'est vrai. Pendant un moment, je n'ai plus lu la haine dans son regard, plus senti l'animosité dans sa voix. Pourtant, c'est toujours ce regard qui hante mes rêves, toujours ce ton que j'attends chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour me parler.

Peut-être qu'elle a raison. Peut-être que je suis trop lâche pour me jeter à l'eau.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été juste avec toi, Drago. Tu as raison. Peut-être que je t'ai haï avec trop de virulence, que je t'ai rejeté trop facilement lorsque je ne me sentais pas le courage d'accepter ce que tu es vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est si dur pour moi et pas pour Weasley ?

\- Parce que toi … toi tu sais tout de moi. Tu étais là le jour où j'ai reçu cette cicatrice. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a fait. Tu sais qui j'ai été depuis mes onze ans, et c'est tellement plus facile de rester sur sa première opinion de quelqu'un. Et tellement difficile de faire face à quelqu'un qui te connais. Profondément. Ron lui… lui, il n'a jamais vraiment cherché à savoir ce qui se passait au fond de moi. Mes livres, mes passions… tout ça, ça lui passait au-dessus. Mais toi, tu me ressembles. Tu aimes étudier, tu aimes lire. Tu me ressemblais beaucoup et pourtant, tu étais mon pire ennemi, celui qui me détestait le plus. Tu peux te faire une idée de ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Et ça…

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase.

\- Tu étais mon pire ennemi. Depuis toujours. Le pire ennemi de mon meilleur ami et de mon fiancé. C'était tellement facile de te haïr, tu comprends ?

J'ai envie de lui cracher à la figure que je ne comprends pas. Mais c'est faux, c'est faux parce que moi aussi je me suis réfugié derrière cette haine. Pendant si longtemps. Parce que c'était tellement plus facile de la haïr plutôt que de l'aimer. Tellement plus facile que de se demander si cette virulence, tous ces efforts que j'ai fournis pour lui faire du mal, n'étaient pas simplement pour attirer son attention. Ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant de se dire que je l'aimais à l'époque. A l'époque où mon père m'aurait tué pour oser y penser. Maintenant que je l'avais accepté, c'était une telle évidence.

\- Je comprends. Pour moi aussi, ça a été plus facile de te haïr pendant longtemps.

Je ne cache plus ce que je ressens pour elle. Pour autant, aucun de nous ne le formalise à voix haute. Parce que ça rendrait les choses bien trop réelles.

\- Alors j'imagine qu'on a chacun nos torts, n'est-ce pas ? Moi parce que j'ai préféré me cacher derrière mes amis, toi parce que tu n'as pas eu le courage de me faire face.

Je hausse des épaules. Je ne suis pas certain d'être d'accord avec elle, mais on avance vers une forme de paix. Une paix où elle a reconnu une partie de ses torts. Hermione Granger était droite et juste. Elle redevient la personne idéalisée que j'ai vénéré pendant si longtemps. Il n'y a qu'elle pour assumer quelques torts auprès de son vieil ennemi de toujours. Potter n'en aurait pas été capable.

Silence. Je regarde la marque sur son bras, le cœur palpitant.

\- Tu sais, Granger, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir à Poudlard. Vraiment désolé.

\- On n'était que des gosses.

\- Des gosses particulièrement mesquins pour certains d'entre nous… Et je n'en étais plus un lorsque j'ai laissé ma tante te faire … ça.

Son regard suit le mien et s'arrête sur la marque immonde sur son bras. Elle est toujours aussi vive, comme si Bellatrix lui avait déchiré la peau la veille.

\- C'était la guerre. On a tous les deux été forcés de faire des choses. Des choses que des gosses de 17 ans n'ont pas à faire, ni à voir. La marque sur ton bras, je suis certaine que tu ne la voulais pas.

Je regarde mon bras, dessinant de l'index la marque qui avait un peu pâli depuis tout ce temps.

\- Je ne sais pas. Au début, quand on m'a dit que j'allais l'avoir, je crois que j'étais heureux. Heureux de faire partie de quelque chose, d'être considéré comme assez mature pour entrer dans le cercle. Mais quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que ça impliquait … quand je me suis rendu compte qu'Il faisait ça pour lui, pour se servir de moi… J'ai déchanté. J'ai compris.

Incapable de lâcher du regard la trace noire sur mon bras, la gorge serrée et le poing fermé, je repense à l'horreur que j'ai ressentie quand il a posé sa baguette contre mon bras et que la marque est apparue. Granger est absorbé par mon récit et se lève pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Sa main chaude couvre la marque sur mon bras, me forçant à lever les yeux.

Elle me sourit un peu. Timidement. Elle a les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges à cause de la chaleur. Elle est magnifique même habillée si simplement.

\- C'est terminé tout ça, dit-elle simplement.

\- Ça ne le sera jamais. La marque sera toujours là.

\- Comme la mienne.

Je hoche de la tête. Nouveau silence. Elle lâche mon bras et relève ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- Ça fait mal ? Quand on te fait la marque des ténèbres ?

\- Affreusement mal. Comme un doloris.

\- Tu as déjà reçu un doloris.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle frissonne. Nouveau silence. Si long que je crois qu'on a oublié la présence l'un de l'autre, plongé dans nos pensées. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. Alors je n'étais qu'un lâche ? Parce que je n'avais pas assumé mes sentiments pour elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le savoir. Si seulement Zabini n'avait pas lâché le morceau …

\- Dis, Granger, c'est quoi le lien entre Zabini et Potter ? Car si Potter t'a dit ce que j'ai uniquement dit à Zabini… il y a quelque chose qui se trame.

\- Ils sortent ensemble, soupire-t-elle sans même lutter pour garder leur secret.

Elle doit voir la surprise sur mon visage de la voir révéler un secret si facilement et elle sourit.

\- Après tout, ils ont lâché ton secret, mais ils t'ont aussi dit certaines choses que j'ai pu raconter à Harry. Ils n'avaient qu'à se taire s'ils ne voulaient pas que leur secret se sache.

\- Mais quand tu dis sortir … sortir comme un … couple ?

\- Eh oui, Malefoy. Ils sont gays. Tu ne le savais pas ? Zabini n'est pas ton meilleur ami ?

\- Il est mon seul ami, ce n'est pas exactement pareil, dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle pouffe et ce son mélodieux m'entraine au paradis. Encore une fois. Là où est ma place lorsqu'elle est à côté de moi.

Zabini et Potter… Les cachotiers. Maintenant que j'y repense, ils ont la fâcheuse manie de quitter la pièce en même temps. Sans parler de leur correctement bizarre à la machine à café l'autre jour. Et le mariage… c'était pour ça que Zabini ne m'avait rien dit ! Il avait prévu d'y aller seul avec Potter, le petit fourbe.

\- Et la sœur Weasley, c'est pour ça qu'elle en veut tant à Potter ? Parce qu'il sort avec un mec ? Un Serpentard en plus ?

\- Oui, Ginny l'a assez mal pris… Sans parler de ma rupture avec Ron. On s'est beaucoup éloignées. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ait de la rancœur contre Harry, elle l'aimait toujours, elle, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'elle le critique à longueur de journée. C'est mon meilleur ami.

\- Tu m'étonnes que Potter ne passe plus Noël avec les Weasley… l'homosexualité, c'est encore un peu tabou chez les sorciers.

\- Chez les moldus aussi.

Ça me fait bizarre de l'entendre parler des moldus en ma présence. J'en oublie parfois que c'était son monde autrefois. Qu'elle en fait peut-être encore un peu partie.

\- N'en veux pas à Zabini, s'il l'a dit à Harry, c'est parce qu'il pensait te rendre service.

\- Je sais.

On reste silencieux un long moment, et quand elle rouvrit la bouche, les lumières de l'ascenseur s'éteignirent une seconde avant que le gyrophare rouge nous baigne de sa lueur inquiétante. Il s'éteint presque aussitôt, les lumières jaunes de l'ascenseur reprenant leurs droits, et l'ascenseur secoué par un regain d'énergie. Il reprit sa descente comme si de rien n'était. Cela fait des heures qu'on est coincé dans ce fichu ascenseur, et celui-ci ne nous adresse même pas un message d'excuse !

Tous les deux, on est rappelé à la réalité, se rhabillant rapidement avant que l'ascenseur n'arrive à destination. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis un peu mal à l'aise, comme si la bulle qui s'était créée dans l'ascenseur avait tout simplement disparu.

\- Alors, amis ? demande-t-elle timidement en me tendant la main.

Je réponds un peu maladroitement à son sourire, attrapant sa main pour la serrer. Elle est douce.

Moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit simplement une amie. Je veux plus.

\- Ministère de la magie, 2ème étage, bureau du ministre de la magie.

Notre entretien avec le ministre fut très succinct car il dut nous recevoir entre deux rendez-vous. Il était déjà 17h00, et il se contenta de nous dire de nous tenir correctement car il ne voulait plus entendre parler de nous. On n'accepte sans rechigner, trop épuisé, dégoulinant de sueur et l'air fatigué par nos presque quatre heures dans l'ascenseur.

A peine remonté dans l'ascenseur, Granger glousse :

\- J'espère qu'on ne va pas rester coincé encore une fois dans l'ascenseur.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur, Granger. Je serais presque tenté de grimper les 70 étages à pieds.

Elle rit, et l'ascenseur entreprend son ascension sans anicroche. Merci Merlin.

\- Vous deux, au travail ! aboie le chef. Vous ne partez pas tant que vous n'avez pas terminé vos dossiers de la journée !

\- Mais chef, on vient de rester coincés trois heures dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir !

On soupire conjointement, nous attelant à la tâche. Les autres finissent dans une heure. Nous on sera encore là demain matin, et ça m'irrite. De plus, j'ai trop de mal à me concentrer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle, de relever les yeux pour la contempler dans toute sa splendeur, concentrée sur ses dossiers. Pourquoi avait-elle dit que je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'aller vers elle ? Est-ce qu'au fond, elle aimerait que je fasse le premier pas ?

Je la détaille du regard. Granger est du genre romantique, j'en suis certaine. Raison de plus pour se demander ce qu'elle faisait avec ce gros lourd de Weasley. Granger est de celles à qui on fait la cour. Elle le mérite. Elle mérite d'être séduite.

Je tire sur le col de ma chemise, ayant soudainement chaud. C'est elle qui me fait cet effet. Peut-être aussi l'angoisse de faire le premier pas. Je plais à toutes les filles, et c'est la raison pour laquelle c'était si simple de draguer des minettes à chaque coin de rue, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Granger, rien n'est moins sûr. Elle n'est pas comme les autres filles. L'apparence physique n'est pas suffisante.

\- On va prendre un café, Malefoy ?

Zabini tente une dernière fois dans la journée de m'amadouer. Ça doit être au moins la soixantième proposition de café. Cette fois j'accepte. Granger a raison, il ne pensait pas à mal quand il a parlé à Potter. Il semble un peu surpris, alors que je prends mon manteau.

\- Evidemment, il fallait que tu acceptes au moment où c'était le plus chiant. Quand je rentre chez moi, marmonne-t-il.

\- Se faire pardonner à un prix, Blaise. Et toi, tu as beaucoup à te faire pardonner, espèce de cachotier.

Il me jette un coup d'œil perplexe, sans trop comprendre de quoi je parle.

\- Alors comme ça, on minaude avec Potter ?

Il pâlit tellement qu'il en devient presque blanc de peau et je ricane. A la machine à café, on se verse deux gobelets brûlants et montons dans l'ascenseur. A cette heure-ci, personne ne se rend sur le toit, alors l'ascenseur est quasiment vide.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- On a eu le temps de discuter avec Granger dans l'ascenseur.

Je bois une lampée de mon café brûlant.

\- N'en parle à personne, dit-il sombrement en regardant les deux autres personnes dans l'ascenseur qui ne devait comprendre ce dont on parlait. Lui … il est dans une situation délicate.

\- Je sais, Zabini, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, mon seul ami, c'est toi. Je ne vois pas à qui d'autre je pourrais le raconter.

Zabini ricane.

\- Ministère de la magie, 186ème étage, le toit.

On sort, mais on ne reste pas longtemps, fumant notre cigarette à toute vitesse. Il fait trop froid et il se met à pleuvoir.

\- Mais tu sais, ce que j'ai dit sur Granger, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Je suis sûr que tu lui plais, Malefoy, me dit-il avant de me quitter pour rentrer chez lui. A demain.

Je ne réponds pas, songeur. Je rejoins le bureau qui a été déserté par tous. Il ne reste que Granger et le chef qu'on entend hurler dans son bureau. Il ne me reste que quatre dossiers. J'ai bien avancé mon travail ce matin et j'en remercie le ciel. Comme ça, je peux perdre du temps à contempler Granger qui travaille d'arrachepied. Je les finis sans trop de soucis, et pose le point final de mon rapport. Granger en a encore une dizaine et elle soupire lourdement en me voyant finir.

\- Tu peux déjà rentrer, gémit-elle en regardant la masse de travail qu'il lui reste encore.

\- Je vais t'aider, Granger.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, bredouille-t-elle.

\- J'en ai envie.

Elle rougit, un peu mal à l'aise. Pas aussi mal à l'aise que moi. J'attrape un dossier et me plonge à l'intérieur, lisant en diagonal les témoignages qu'il renferme.

Voilà ce que veut Granger et toutes les autres filles, être séduite. Elle veut simplement que je fasse ce que je sais si bien faire. Ce n'est pas si difficile alors pourquoi je m'en sens incapable ?

A 20h00, on termine tous les deux les dossiers restants. Elle se lève et s'étire dans un long bâillement. Elle est magnifique. Je l'aime. Et je crois qu'elle vaut la peine que je prenne le risque pour elle.

\- On y va, Drago ?

Je frissonne, hochant de la tête en balançant mon manteau sur mon épaule. On rejoint l'ascenseur. Il n'y a personne. J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute allure alors que l'ascenseur descend lentement vers le hall. Elle se dandine sur ses pieds, incapable de rester immobile.

Je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse me rejeter, qu'elle veuille mettre de la distance avec moi si cela ne fonctionne pas. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de ne pas être assez bon pour elle, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Toute ma confiance en moi naturelle s'évapore chaque fois qu'elle est près de moi. Et si j'avais mal interprété ses paroles dans l'ascenseur ? Si elle n'a pas la moindre envie que je la séduise, qu'elle veut simplement que je m'éloigne d'elle ?

Ça me rend fou. Je suis fou de toi Granger, et toi, tu me rends plus cinglé encore. Je n'en peux plus, de cette distance entre nous, aussi courte soit-elle. J'ai envie de t'avoir dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de te dire à quel point je t'aime, depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai envie de te dire à quel point c'est avec toi que je veux finir ma vie. Je ne rêve que de ça, et si je ne prends pas mon courage à deux mains, ça n'arrivera jamais.

Je ne connaitrai jamais le bonheur si je n'ose pas faire le premier pas. Je ne connaitrai que cet ersatz de bonheur, à proximité de toi, mais pas le bonheur pur de savoir que tu m'aimes, que je peux te retrouver chaque soir dans mon lit. C'est de ça dont j'ai besoin. Pas d'un vague contact dans l'ascenseur.

\- Ministère de la magie, hall du ministère.

Le grillage s'écarte et on en sort. J'ai le cœur qui bat si près des lèvres que je pourrais le vomir par terre.

\- A demain, Drago, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Ce sourire, il enverrait n'importe qui au paradis, moi je vous le dis.

Elle s'éloigne, et moi je suis planté là, incapable de bouger l'espace d'un instant.

\- Attends, Granger !

Je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans l'antre de la cheminée. Elle me regarde avec surprise, attendant.

\- Est-ce que… Tu es libre vendredi soir ? Pour diner ? Je connais un super restaurant.

Elle rougit si intensément que je souris. C'est l'effet qu'elle me fait.

\- D'accord, bredouille-t-elle. A … demain, alors. Et a vendredi. Tu me donneras l'adresse, je …

\- Allons, Hermione, je passerai te prendre. C'est ce que font les gentlemans.

Elle sourit et entre dans l'antre. Elle disparait, et moi je ne peux pas bouger, souriant comme un benêt. Je ne regrette pas. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir tenté ma chance, parce qu'elle a accepté. J'avais un rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger. L'amour de ma vie. Peut-être que j'aurais le droit de connaitre le bonheur finalement.

**Voilà la fin de cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos dernières impressions ! A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous, voici le dernier chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer (j'ai toujours du mal à terminer, cela dit...). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Personnellement, je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, même si je ne sais pas trop ce qui ne me plait pas, finalement. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur ! **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus ! Bisous**

J'enfile ma plus belle chemise, faite sur mesure, d'un blanc éclatant. C'était avec cette chemise que j'avais eu mes plus belles prises. Granger ne ferait pas exception. J'ignore le tremblement de mes mains en boutonnant ma chemise, jaugeant mon apparence dans le miroir à pied de ma chambre.

Mes parents ont quitté le manoir Malefoy il y a quelques semaines. La bâtisse n'a jamais été si silencieuse. Ma mère n'est plus là pour me conseiller sur le choix de mes chaussures, et je dois dire que j'aurais bien besoin de ses conseils aujourd'hui.

J'ai réservé une table dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants du chemin de traverse, le hibou luxueux. Ça m'a couté un bras pour obtenir une table en réservant seulement 3 jours avant. Quelques galions arrivent à bout de n'importe quelle liste d'attente, aussi longue soit-elle.

J'avale une nouvelle fois ma salive et manque de m'étouffer tant ma gorge se serre à l'idée de cet affreux rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Pourquoi l'avoir invité ? C'était complètement loufoque, Drago Malefoy à un rendez-vous galant avec Hermione Granger… je n'ai pas la moindre chance, Granger allait tout simplement m'envoyer paitre et me coller la honte de ma vie. Comme ce poing qu'elle m'avait envoyé dans la figure en troisième année. Ma fierté ne s'en est jamais totalement remise.

La mort à moitié dans l'âme, devant faire un effort considérable pour ne pas abandonner l'idée d'annuler le rendez-vous, j'ordonne à mon chauffeur de me déposer sur le chemin de traverse. Granger m'a donné son adresse.

Je ris à demi, attirant un regard inquiet du chauffeur. Qui aurait cru que Granger me donnerait un jour son adresse ? Pas moi en tout cas. Je quitte la voiture et lisse une dernière fois ma chemise de la paume de la main. Je boutonne mon manteau et me racle la gorge.

Granger habite dans un immeuble tout à fait quelconque du chemin de traverse. Le trio d'or n'a-t-il eu aucune récompense pour avoir défait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Granger pourrait se payer quelque chose d'un peu mieux qu'un vieil appartement sur le chemin de traverse.

Anxieux, il chercha le nom de la Gryffondor sur l'interphone aux étiquettes à demi effacées. Parmi tous les noms griffonnés rapidement, à moitié effacés par la pluie, il y avait celui de Hermione Granger délicatement écrit. La propriétaire avait pris soin de lancer un sortilège d'imperméabilité. Tout Granger quoi. Il écrasa le bouton à côté de cette étiquette. Il lui sembla attendre une éternité avant que la voix grésillante de Hermione traverse l'interphone.

\- J'arrive !

Je n'ai pas le temps d'intervenir, je l'entends raccrocher et je recule de deux pas. La rue n'est pas très fréquentée mais chaque fois que quelqu'un passe, son regard s'arrête sur moi. Je ne me prive pas pour le fusiller du regard. Ça fait des années que la guerre est terminée, mais on regarde toujours Drago Malefoy comme une bête de foire. Il y a des chances qu'on parle encore de moi dans 20 ans.

Je fusille du regard une femme qui change de trottoir avec un air inquiet quand la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvre dans un grincement. Je me retourne, et aussitôt tous mes doutes s'évaporent.

Qu'importe que je ne sois pas fait pour être avec Hermione Granger, peu importe que j'ai du culot de l'avoir invité à sortir, elle, la meilleure amie du Vainqueur. Peut-être que j'aurais l'air d'un imbécile à ses côtés, essayant de la séduire sans grand espoir d'y parvenir. Je veux bien affronter 15 ans de moqueries et de ragots au Ministère si je peux passer une soirée merveilleuse à ses côtés.

Elle est magnifique. A tomber. Au point que j'en oublie de respirer. Elle a quitté sa tenue de bureau habituelle. Elle porte une jolie robe rouge et des chaussures à talons d'un noir brillant. Ses cheveux tombent délicatement sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle enfile son manteau à toute vitesse.

Elle semble se rappeler de ma présence et sourit timidement.

\- Bonjour, Drago.

Je frissonne, émerveillé.

\- Salut. Hermione.

\- On y va ? propose-t-elle.

Je hoche de la tête, un peu raide et lui tends mon bras. Elle regarde mon coude avec un peu de surprise, et mon cœur s'emballe. Va-t-elle refuser mon bras ? M'humilier dès la première minute de notre rendez-vous ? Finalement, elle attrape mon bras et mon cœur retombe un peu dans ma poitrine.

\- Le restaurant n'est pas très loin, dis-je pour combler le vide de notre conversation.

Elle hoche de la tête, regardant les vitrines d'un œil intéressé. Je dois me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas soupirer lourdement. La chaleur du restaurant nous soulage un peu et nous retirons nos vestes qu'un portier s'empresse de nous prendre des mains.

\- Tu as réussi à avoir une table dans ce restaurant ? demande-t-elle.

\- Evidemment, Granger. On ne refuse rien à un Malefoy.

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce manque d'humilité, mais c'est bien l'un des défauts que je n'ai pas réussi à réprimer depuis mon plus jeune âge. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil, mais elle semble amusée. Le maitre des lieux s'incline si bas que je manque de lui dire de se redresser. Il nous conduit lui-même à notre table et j'essaie encore une fois d'ignorer les battements sourds de mon cœur.

Il y a d'abord un long silence et plus il dure, plus il m'inquiète. Je n'ai plus la moindre idée de la façon dont je peux faire la conversation. Mon esprit est complètement vide et je me réfugie lâchement dans la carte que je tiens dans mes mains.

Putain d'abruti, Drago. Dis quelque chose ! Ne rends pas ce rendez-vous plus affreux qu'il ne devrait être.

\- Tes parents ont pu trouver un nouveau logement ?

Le silence semblait la mettre mal à l'aise aussi, et finalement, elle a eu pitié de moi. Je me sens ridicule, incapable de mener un rendez-vous galant. Je me fais honte. Où sont donc passés mes talents de séducteur ?

\- Oui, un manoir sur la côte, à l'ouest de l'Angleterre. Loin de tout. Ils sont contents.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu vis toujours au Manoir Malefoy ? Seul ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est un peu grand pour toi tout seul, non ? dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Il y a les elfes de maison pour combler le vide du manoir, je plaisante.

Pourtant son sourire s'efface et ses sourcils se froncent.

\- Drago, j'espère que tu payes tes elfes de maison. Tu le fais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Hermione. Je le fais. A cause de toi, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix.

Elle a l'air très fière d'elle et moi, je suis enchanté, à mon grand désespoir. Je veux bien tripler le salaire de mes elfes si elle accepte un autre rendez-vous.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu as largement de quoi les payer. Si je me rappelle bien, tu avais assez d'argent pour payer le dernier balai à la mode en deuxième année à toute l'équipe de Quidditch.

\- Que veux-tu, Granger, le talent ne suffisait pas pour me faire intégrer l'équipe, à l'époque, je soupire faussement.

Elle manque de recracher son eau dans son verre.

\- Mon dieu, un Malefoy qui assume ses péchés ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable un jour d'avouer que tu n'étais pas si doué que cela.

Elle se moque de moi. Son regard est rieur, pétillant. Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, je ne me serais pas gêné pour l'écraser. Mais c'était Granger. La belle et douce Hermione. Ses moqueries sont mignonnes, gentillettes et m'envoient tout droit au paradis. Je suis niais, et si elle le savait, elle partirait sans doute très loin du Drago Malefoy fleur bleue que je suis.

\- Tu te moques beaucoup, Granger, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais réussi à faire lever son balai.

Elle rougit un peu, mais reprend vite du poil de la bête.

\- Le Quidditch, ça n'a jamais été pour moi. Je suis plus intellectuelle, dit-elle avec un faux air snobe.

Je n'arrive pas à me retenir de rire.

\- Intellectuelle… quel joli mot pour dire que tu étais un rat de bibliothèque à Poudlard. Tu étais sans doute l'amie la plus proche de Mme. Pince.

\- Tu exagères !

Le serveur interrompt notre conversation pour prendre notre commande. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le silence gênant que je n'arrive pas à briser se réinstalle. Heureusement, Granger ne semble pas si mal à l'aise et se charge de mener la conversation.

Je sais qu'elle aussi est gênée. Je le vois parce qu'elle se dandine sur sa chaise, elle détourne le regard dès qu'elle croise le mien et jette des coups d'œil à chaque fois que quelqu'un entre dans le restaurant. Peut-être qu'elle a peur qu'on la voit avec moi. J'essaie de m'arracher cette idée de la tête, sans trop réussir.

Elle sourit, elle rit, et je crois que ce rendez-vous galant n'est peut-être pas si catastrophique que je l'aurais cru. Elle est en train de m'expliquer depuis 15 minutes à quel point Ginny Weasley était devenue exécrable depuis que Potter sortait avec Zabini quand elle s'interrompt brusquement. Elle perd son sourire une seconde puis se lève, ses genoux frappant dans la table.

\- Salut, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu …

Le regard de Cho Chang s'arrête subitement sur moi et elle n'arrive pas à cacher sa surprise.

\- Drago Malefoy ?

\- Salut, Cho, dit Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien. Et toi ? Vous êtes en diner d'affaires ?

Chang semble très perplexe face à cette situation, tandis que je reste assis, incapable de me lever.

\- Non, pas du tout. Nous sommes amis.

Hermione avait un ton revanchard, et je me demande bien pourquoi. Aux dernières nouvelles, les deux filles s'entendaient bien, alors pourquoi Hermione est-elle si froide ?

\- Oh, dit doucement Chang, très mal à l'aise. Tu n'es plus avec Ron ?

\- Non.

Chang ne dit rien pendant un moment, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle reste là alors qu'elle connait visiblement l'un des moments les plus gênants de sa vie. Elle me jette un nouveau coup d'œil plein d'amertume avant de relever le menton.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, tu devrais faire attention à tes fréquentations. Il n'est pas bon d'être vu avec ce genre de personnages, dit-elle froidement.

Alors là, si je n'étais pas bien assis, j'en serais tombé de ma chaise. Comment ose-t-elle ? Cette petite pétasse ridicule avec son menton haut et sa voix nasillarde. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, Granger parle à ma place :

\- Certains ont fait bien plus preuve de courage que des prétendus alliés de l'ordre, Cho. Mieux vaut être vu avec un ex-mangemort qui a su trahir Voldemort qu'avec une pauvre pimbêche qui n'a pas manqué de fournir une liste des membres de l'Ordre du phénix aux mangemorts avant de fuir le pays.

Et vlan. Je suis soufflé par la verve piquante de Granger. Chang n'en mène pas large, les joues rougies de honte ou de colère. Je ne sais pas. Et moi, mon cœur se gonfle, parce qu'elle prend ma défense malgré tout ce qui nous a séparé.

Jamais personne n'avait dit à voix haute ce que j'espérais entendre depuis la fin de la guerre. Que j'avais bien agi, que j'ai participé à l'effort de guerre moi aussi. Je pourrais pleurer si je n'étais pas subjugué par elle.

\- Bonne continuation, Hermione, dit Chang. Tu passeras le bonjour à Harry et sa nouvelle copine.

Elle affiche son sourire le plus hypocrite et Granger passa au pourpre, verte de rage. Je la retiens de justesse par le coude alors qu'elle s'apprête à suivre Chang pour lui mettre un pain dans la figure, j'en suis certain.

\- Laisse, Granger. Ça ne sert à rien.

\- Tu rigoles, Malefoy ? Comment ose-t-elle te manquer de respect ? Et Harry ? Elle mérite que je lui crève les yeux, cette peste.

Je ris un peu, plongeant mon regard dans mon verre de vin blanc. Il y avait des pans entiers de mon passé dont j'avais honte, à un tel point que j'aimerais les effacer, que jamais personne ne le sache. Et qu'elle prenne ma défense… au fond, ça me fait me sentir honteux. Parce qu'elle me prête de bonnes intentions que je n'avais pas le moins du monde à l'époque. J'avais simplement peur de mourir, peur de vivre aux côtés du mage noir qui me terrifiait profondément. Je ne voulais plus voir de sang, de mort, entendre des cris remontés des cachots.

Le serveur arrive à ce moment-là pour nous servir. La nourriture nous donna un prétexte pour laisser court à quelques silences seulement entrecoupés par des commentaires sur l'excellence de la nourriture.

\- Drago, ne l'écoute pas. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-elle brusquement.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée…

\- C'est simplement que je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu prendrais ma défense si promptement. Ni entendre qui que ce soit dire que j'ai agi vaillamment pendant la guerre. Surtout toi.

\- Sans toi, nous n'aurions sans doute pas gagné la guerre, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Sans moi, il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu de guerre tout court. Dumbledore ne serait pas mort, il aurait pu combattre le mage noir.

\- De toute façon, il allait mourir. Il avait tout prévu, dit-elle sombrement.

Je relève brusquement la tête. De quoi parle-t-elle ?

\- Il était mourant. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il avait prévu de te laisser le tuer pour que tu attires les faveurs de Voldemort.

Granger garde un ton morose, comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Alors je ne suis qu'en partie responsable de la mort du vieux fou ? Une épine douloureuse et indélogeable s'arrache de mon cœur et je ne peux retenir un soupir. Elle me regarde bizarrement, mais elle ne peut pas imaginer comme la culpabilité pèse sur mes épaules depuis des années, moi le tueur du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Albus Dumbledore.

\- Ce n'était pas que du courage, Drago. Fuir Voldemort, le combattre, c'était le seul moyen de rester en vie pour moi. Ça ou la mort, le choix était vite fait. Alors j'ai combattu, j'ai couru, parfois par courage, parfois par peur. Mais ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai fait le bon choix. Et toi aussi, Malefoy. On a tous fait des choses pour de mauvaises raisons, mais ça personne n'est obligé de le savoir. Toi et moi.

\- Même Saint Potter ?

\- Même Harry, dit-elle avec un rire léger. Tu viens, on y va ? Je n'ai pas le moins du monde envie de voir cette peste en face de moi, dit-elle avec un regard froid pour Chang qui était assise à l'une des tables du restaurant.

Je ne proteste pas. Moi aussi j'ai envie de partir de cet endroit. Chang a gâché ce moment auquel j'ai rêvé pendant des mois, voir des années.

\- Ça te dit de te promener un peu ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Ça me ferait beaucoup de bien.

J'ai besoin d'air frais pour me remettre les idées en place, pour oublier les paroles venimeuses de l'autre peste qui a su mettre le doigt sur mes plus grands remords. Je paie au comptoir, retenant difficilement un sourire en voyant Granger faire les gros yeux devant les galions que je donne au serveur.

\- Par Merlin, tu lui as acheté une maison ?

\- C'est un restaurant très réputé, Granger. Il faut sortir de chez toi de temps en temps, tu sais.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça vaille le cout si je dois débourser la moitié de ma paie mensuelle pour boire un café dans un restaurant, se moque-t-elle.

\- Profite de l'avantage de sortir avec un sang-pur alors, dis-je moqueur.

Mon sourire s'efface aussitôt. Quel abruti. Je ne peux pas faire ce genre de plaisanterie avec elle, pas elle qui a souffert de sa condition.

\- Désolé, je …

Mais elle me coupe, éclatant de rire.

\- Je savais bien qu'il restait un peu de ton orgueil quelque part là-dedans, dit-elle avec un sourire.

J'hésite une seconde. Est-ce que c'est un reproche ? Elle a vraiment l'air de rire. Je m'autorise un léger sourire. Peut-être que c'est un piège.

\- Du calme, Drago. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus pour une simple blague !

\- C'était un peu déplacé considérant ce que tu as pu vivre.

\- Ça fait du bien d'en rire. De dédramatiser. Crois-moi, je préfère ça que les pincettes avec lesquelles on me manipulait pendant les trois premières années après la guerre.

Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la contredire. J'ai toujours été sarcastique, mais après la guerre, mon humour noir est devenu plus sombre que jamais. L'humour de Granger aussi s'est assombri. Je l'ai remarqué mais je n'aurais jamais osé lui faire la moindre plaisanterie un peu déplacée.

\- On passe chez moi, je dois aller chercher une veste.

Nous ne sommes qu'à deux minutes de chez elle et je la suis sans faire de vague. Elle m'invite à la suivre et j'essaie de dissimuler mon malaise. Qu'elle me fasse entrer chez elle m'angoisse un peu.

Je suis un peu surpris par le bazar ambiant de son petit salon/cuisine/salle à manger.

\- Désolée pour le désordre … Je passe beaucoup de temps au travail, et pas beaucoup à ranger, je te l'accorde.

\- Avec un bureau aussi rangé que le tien, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais capable d'un tel … bordel, je ris.

Elle sourit un peu et attrape une veste plus épaisse ainsi qu'une écharpe.

\- Quand même, Granger, tu n'es pas aussi pauvre que les Weasley. Nous ne sommes pas les agents les mieux payés du ministère mais tu as de quoi te payer mieux que ça.

\- J'essaie d'économiser, expliqua-t-elle. Tout le monde n'a pas un manoir gratos, avec un jardin assez grands pour contenir une armée de paons albinos.

\- Touché. Tu aimerais avoir de jolis paons albinos dans ton jardin peut-être ?

\- Peut-être, rit-elle.

Hermione s'assied sur son canapé couvert de manteaux et vestes en tout genre. Elle tapote à côté d'elle et je m'autorise à m'affaler à ses côtés, fixant le plafond inégal. Elle attrape la bouteille de vin qui trainait sur la table basse et deux verres sous la table. Elle les remplit à moitié et m'en tend un.

Je n'ose pas demander depuis combien de temps traine cette bouteille ouverte. Mieux vaut ne pas la braquer. Je me rappelle toujours de la furie Granger de Poudlard.

\- Tu sais, avant la fin de la guerre, je pensais que quand ce serait fini, tout serait plus facile. Que ma vie serait un long conte de fée.

Elle a déjà bu la moitié de son verre alors que je n'en ai siroté qu'une gorgée mais je ne pipe pas mot.

\- Je crois qu'on a tous pensé ça, Hermione.

\- Quelle triste désillusion hein, rit-elle froidement. En fait, tout était plus compliqué. Tous les regards braqués sur nous, démêler le bien du mal …

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et je croise son regard chocolat, mélancolique. Mon cœur s'étreint.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Ron serait le méchant, et toi le gentil ?

\- Eh ben ça fait plaisir, Granger.

\- Tu m'as compris.

Je finis mon verre et nous ressers. On reste à discuter sur son canapé un long moment. La bouteille de vin se termine et une deuxième est ouverte.

Le silence finit par tomber et je regarde l'horloge au-dessus de sa bibliothèque. Le tictac me berce et je me rends compte de l'apaisement de mon cœur. Jamais je ne me suis senti en paix, serein. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, sur ce canapé couvert de manteaux, les pieds installés sur la table basse entre deux piles de prospectus, dans cet endroit trop exigu, je me sens bien.

\- Tu veux venir voir mes paons albinos ?

Je crois que j'ai trop bu. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais osé lui proposer. Inviter Granger chez moi, dans le manoir Malefoy, c'est une idée affreuse. Elle doit détester cet endroit. C'est une évidence.

Elle est tellement choquée qu'elle recrache dans son verre qu'elle était en train de boire. Je la regarde avec un air ahuri, alors qu'elle éclate de rire. Pourquoi elle rit ? Pourquoi elle ne me dégueule pas tous ses reproches à la figure ?

Pourtant son regard est rieur, il n'y a aucun venin qui s'écoule de sa bouche, aucune rancœur dans ses yeux. Dans ses jolis yeux bruns. Et ce sourire, il n'est que pour lui. Encore une fois. Il avait perdu le compte.

\- Désolée, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. C'est juste que c'est une proposition très étrange.

\- Pardon. Je n'aurais jamais dû te proposer un truc pareil, dis-je rapidement, mal à l'aise. La dernière chose dont tu dois avoir envie, c'est d'aller au manoir. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. Je crois que j'ai trop bu.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle sérieusement. Mais je serais ravie d'aller voir tes paons albinos, Drago.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Maintenant.

J'ignore le bond de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Si Granger écoutait mon cœur chaque fois que je suis en sa présence, elle serait sans doute terrifiée de constater que mon cœur s'amusait aux montagnes russes chaque fois qu'elle mettait un pied dans la pièce où je me trouve.

Je la regarde enfiler son manteau avec un ahurissement non-dissimulé. Elle enroule son écharpe autour de son cou et enfonce les mains dans les poches de son long manteau. Elle me jette un coup d'œil interrogateur.

\- Tu viens ?

Sans un mot, je me lève et enfile mon manteau.

\- On peut transplaner ? demande-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Je lui tends la main et elle la prend silencieusement. Une seconde plus tard, nous sommes aspirés par le tourbillon du transplanage et Hermione manque de s'écrouler, glissant de la marche supérieure du perron du manoir.

Elle se redresse avec le plus de dignité possible, se raclant la gorge et lâchant brusquement ma main et je dissimule mal mon sourire. Elle m'enfonce son coude dans les côtes et un sourire joue sur ses lèvres.

Les lanternes suspendues éclairent la route de gravier qui est dessinée du portail du manoir au perron et elle observe autour d'elle avec curiosité.

\- Où sont les paons ? demande-t-elle.

\- Ils doivent dormir dans leur enclos. Viens.

J'attrape l'une des lanternes par terre et lance un sortilège silencieux. Aussitôt, la lanterne diffuse une vive lueur. On contourne le manoir et elle continue d'observer sans un mot. Il ne faut pas plus de dix minutes pour arriver à la grande cabane que le jardinier avait construite pour les paons en hiver. Je pousse le petit portail grinçant et bancal et elle me suit à l'intérieur.

\- Là, dis-je en lui désignant l'ouverture qui laisse passer un peu de lumières pour les paons albinos réunis en un petit tas pour se réchauffer mutuellement.

Elle sourit doucement en voyant les oiseaux dormir paisiblement, pas le moins du monde gênés par la vive lueur de la lanterne.

\- Ils ont une jolie petite cabane, constata-t-elle. Ils doivent être heureux.

\- J'imagine.

Elle détache son regard des oiseaux et m'observe sans un mot. Son regard est brillant et un peu vitreux. Elle a trop bu et moi aussi, je dois avoir le même regard.

\- Tu veux visiter le manoir ? je demande en voyant les regards appuyés qu'elle jette au manoir.

Elle hoche de la tête et je la fais entrer par la porte arrière du manoir. Aussitôt, les lumières s'allument et un petit elfe de maison apparait.

\- Bienvenue, maitre Drago, dit-il de sa voix nasillarde. Puis-je vous débarrasser, vous et votre amie ?

Je retire mon manteau et Hermione fait de même. Je vois bien qu'elle a un air pincé, un peu revêche à l'idée de confier son manteau à un elfe de maison.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demande-t-elle à l'elfe.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et essuie son regard courroucé avec un sourire.

\- Mary, répond-t-il avec un air impressionné.

\- Et Drago te traite bien, Mary ? Il te paie comme il faut ?

\- Oh oui, madame ! Il me paye 2 galions par mois ! Le double de la paie règlementaire. Et maitre Drago m'a même autorisé à me confectionner mes propres vêtements, dit-elle avec un regard plein de gratitude pour son maitre. Maitre Drago est bien plus gentil que Maitre Lucius.

Presque aussitôt, elle a un air horrifié et Hermione a juste le temps de retenir son bras avant qu'elle ne se gifle violemment.

\- Ne te punis pas, Mary, je soupire.

Mary est du genre à lâcher une boulette toutes les trois minutes et elle se punit toujours excessivement. Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir dit de ne pas se punir sans mon autorisation.

Hermione fait les grands yeux, et je vois bien qu'elle est surprise. Elle se redresse et me jauge de son regard vitreux.

\- Elle en fait toujours trop, je dis pour combler le silence gênant alors que Mary a disparu avec nos manteaux.

\- Fut un temps, tu aurais été très heureux qu'elle se punisse sans que tu aies à lui dire. Et jamais tu n'aurais payé un elfe de maison. Encore moins le double de la paie règlementaire, fait-elle remarquer.

\- Que veux-tu, ta propagande a fini par me toucher, je dis en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'avance vers le salon mais elle me retient par le bras. Je frissonne. Son contact me fait toujours cet effet.

\- Non, sérieusement, Drago. Tu as vraiment changé, dit-elle avec un regard entendu, comme essayant de me faire comprendre quelque chose qui me passe clairement au-dessus de la tête. Le Drago de l'époque n'aurait jamais eu ce genre de comportement.

\- Tous les petits garçons stupides grandissent, Hermione. Même moi.

Elle me sonde du regard et je sens mon âme se retourner alors qu'elle trifouille dans les profondeurs de mon esprit. Il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire cet effet. Qu'elle pour me faire sentir Drago et pas Malefoy.

\- Je sais. J'ai vu, dit-elle si longtemps après que j'ai parlé que j'en ai presque oublié ce que j'avais dit.

Son contact m'électrise. Sa main se glisse dans la mienne et je ferme les yeux une seconde, profitant de ce contact si doux. Si parfait.

Je lui fais faire le tour du propriétaire. Je lui parle du jardinier, de l'ancêtre lointain qui a fait construire tel couloir ou telle pièce. Elle aime tout savoir, et ça me permet de combler les silences. Elle écoute attentivement, observant l'ameublement avec attention.

\- Dans mes souvenirs … c'était plus sombre, commente-t-elle finalement en s'approchant de la cheminée du salon principal.

Elle n'est venue qu'une seule fois, et je le sais. C'était dans des circonstances affreuses, et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

\- L'époque était sombre. Ça rendait tout bien plus noir et terne, dis-je en allumant un feu dans l'antre gigantesque.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose de lumineux.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir emmené ici, dis-je finalement. Ça doit simplement remuer de mauvais souvenirs.

Je la vois qui caresse son bras à travers sa manche. Là où il y a la cicatrice.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Drago. C'est du passé. De pâles souvenirs.

\- Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne te fait rien, Granger. Je sais que c'est faux.

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité. Je pense qu'on a tous assez souffert pendant la guerre pour ne pas s'enfermer dans les souvenirs qu'elle nous a laissé. On n'en finira jamais sinon. Et je me refuse de vivre dans la peur permanente, dans l'angoisse que j'ai vécu pendant tous ces mois à fuir Voldemort, à être terrifiée à l'idée de perdre la guerre.

Elle garde le silence un instant, pensive. Elle me jette un regard transcendant.

\- Et toi non plus, Drago. C'est terminé tout ça. On n'est plus ceux qu'on était. Toi, tu n'es plus le mangemort contraint. Et moi, je ne suis plus la sang de bourbe recherchée numéro 1. Maintenant, il y a toi, et moi, les meilleurs agents du département de la justice.

Je ris de bon cœur. C'est vrai. Nous sommes les meilleurs. Sans doute parce qu'on est ceux qui arrivent le plus tôt et partent le plus tard.

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer, dit-elle finalement.

Je hoche de la tête alors que mon cœur me hurle de ne pas la laisser repartir. Parce qu'à elle toute seule, elle réchauffe ce grand manoir impersonnel et vide.

\- Je vais te raccompagner. Mary, j'appelle. Rapporte-nous le manteau de Hermione, s'il te plait.

Aussitôt, le petit elfe de maison nous apporte le manteau de Granger qu'elle enfile avec un remerciement pour l'elfe. On transplane juste devant la porte de l'immeuble de Granger et mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine.

Ce rendez-vous était un rendez-vous galant. En tout cas, ça l'était dans mon esprit. Je ne sais pas trop à quel moment ça s'est transformé en un moment sordide à ressasser les vieux souvenirs de la guerre. Si la soirée s'était simplement terminée après le restaurant, je me serais sans doute penchée sur elle et l'aurais embrassé. Mais là … Je ne me sens pas d'accomplir un tel acte de bravoure.

Elle tire sur sa main, mais je ne la lâche pas. J'aperçois son doux sourire sous la lumière grésillant du lampadaire et mon cœur se réchauffe. Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres s'écrasent sur ma joue froide.

\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, Drago. Et j'ai adoré rencontrer tes paons, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Bonne nuit.

Je lâche sa main et elle disparait derrière la porte de son immeuble. Je reste là un long moment, la main fourmillant et la joue brûlante.

Je l'aime. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'elle, de la sensation qu'elle me fait ressentir. Elle me fait voir la vie en colère et ressentir la chaleur du soleil. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de cette façon de vivre. Tout est tellement plus ennuyeux, plus terne sans elle. J'ignore la boule dans ma gorge et transplane.

Je suis un drogué. J'ai besoin d'elle, mais aucun argent ne pourra me fournir ma dose. Il n'y a qu'elle qui est maitre de ce qu'elle me donne. Je suis dépendant de son bon vouloir.

« Il ne faut jamais être dépendant de quiconque, mon garçon. Tu ne peux dépendre que de toi-même. ». Mon père m'a répété ça tellement souvent que ce mantra est gravé dans mon esprit, se rappelant à moi à chaque instant de ma vie. Chaque fois que Granger apparait dans une pièce, je me rappelle l'air grave de Lucius Malefoy qui me rappelait comme c'était la plus grande faiblesse.

Je secoue la tête et déboutonne ma chemise.

Lucius Malefoy n'a jamais été capable d'amour de toute façon. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

Je me glisse dans mon lit avec un long soupir.

Plus qu'à attendre lundi pour retourner au bureau et croiser ce superbe sourire.

\- Ministère de la magie, 72ème étage, Département de la Justice Magique.

Le grillage de l'ascenseur s'écarte et un flot de fonctionnaires se répand dans les couloirs du 72ème étage.

Il est 7h52 et j'ai déjà remarqué les coups d'œil appuyés et les quelques murmures autour de moi. Je ne sais pas quel histoire parcourt encore les couloirs du ministère de la magie, mais j'en suis visiblement le sujet. C'est assez courant, mais ça me procure toujours une certaine angoisse.

Granger est déjà là, grattant son parchemin à toute vitesse. Elle est arrivée en avance ce matin. Elle a les sourcils froncés et elle se contente d'un vague salut de la main. Je ne m'en formalise pas et me plonge dans la pile de dossiers qui attend patiemment d'être allégée.

Toute la matinée, je remarque les regards appuyés qui se posent sur moi. Et sur Granger. Est-ce qu'ils parlent de nous deux ? Ça en a tour l'air car Granger semble passablement mal à l'aise.

Zabini n'est pas là aujourd'hui et je ne peux pas lui demander le moindre compte rendu à propos des rumeurs qui circulent dans le ministère et j'en suis bien frustré. Je n'ai jamais eu de mal à supporter leurs moqueries et leurs remarques désobligeantes mais je suis hors de moi quand il s'agit de Granger. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle subisse ce genre de déplaisances à cause de moi.

Car c'est certain, c'est ma faute si on nous regarde. Il n'y a que moi qu'on critique à longueur de journée. Hermione Granger est adulée depuis toujours. Pourquoi soudainement on s'intéresserait à elle ?

Je vais fumer ma clope habituelle avec mon gobelet de café et tend l'oreille. Je ne parviens pas vraiment à distinguer le sujet des rumeurs. J'ai reconnu mon nom et celui de Granger, mais rien de plus. En croisant mon regard désagréable, généralement ils se taisent tous.

\- Granger, tu veux aller boire un café ? je lui demande aux alentours de 16h00, ne supportant plus le dossier Rozier.

Elle relève la tête et à son air irrité, je comprends qu'elle ne supporte plus le dossier qu'elle lit actuellement. Elle hoche de la tête et on quitte le bureau pour rejoindre la machine à café dans le couloir de gauche.

Je glisse quelques mornilles dans la machine et attend patiemment que la machine me serve l'un des cafés les plus infects qui existent. Il a le mérite de me maintenir éveillé. Et c'est à peu près le seul avantage qu'il présente. Le bipbip de la machine rend moins insoutenable le silence entre Granger et moi.

Deux mecs du service de maintenance discutent derrière nous, à demi-voix. Je prends mon café, rajoute quelques mornilles et appuie sur le bouton numéro 4. C'est toujours le café que Granger prend d'habitude.

Elle me remercie. Si bas que je n'ai rien entendu. J'ai simplement vu ses lèvres remuer. Elle a les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

\- Sortis ensemble, raconte l'un des ouvriers.

\- C'est quand même la honte. Accepter un rendez-vous avec un mangemort notoire… Surtout elle. Elle est quand même l'amie de Potter.

\- Tu crois qu'il voit ça d'un bon œil ? A mon avis, il doit être vert de rage qu'elle accepte un rendez-vous avec son pire ennemi.

Je pâlis un peu, mais ne dis rien. J'avais raison. Ils parlaient de nous deux. Ils avaient tous dû entendre parler de notre diner au restaurant. Chang n'a pas su fermer sa gueule, cette petite peste.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Granger qui attrape son café maladroitement. Elle est mal à l'aise, et ça me fait de la peine. Elle a honte. Honte de ce qu'on dit d'elle. Elle est sorti avec un mangemort, avec LE mangemort.

\- Et tu penses à Ron Weasley ? Le pauvre, il a douillé à Poudlard. Malefoy lui faisait la vie dure, il parait. Et maintenant, il lui a même volé sa copine.

Cette fois, Granger tourne les talons et déguerpit à toute vitesse. J'ignore la meurtrissure de mon cœur et me retourne lentement. Je porte une cigarette à mes lèvres, tient fermement mon café entre mes mains et avance vers ces deux connards qui osent simplement prononcer son nom.

Je m'arrête devant leur table, et les deux hommes lèvent un regard terrifié vers moi.

\- Un mot de plus, les bouseux. Un seul, et vous aurez de quoi raconter sur le mangemort que je suis. Ne prononcer plus jamais son nom. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Les deux hommes hochent de la tête et je ne m'attarde pas. J'ai besoin de ma clope. J'attrape l'ascenseur et monte au dernier étage. Il n'y a pas grand monde à cette heure-là et j'en suis soulagé. J'ai besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Je crois que Granger ne pourra jamais supporter les regards posés sur nous si ça marche entre nous. Il y a déjà tellement peu de chances que ça fonctionne … si les autres s'en mêlent, on ne s'en sortira jamais. Et je ne peux pas lui imposer toute cette rancœur qu'on lui destinera si elle s'attarde sur mon cas. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir honte de mes actes.

Et pourtant. Pourtant je lui en veux de m'y avoir fait croire, de m'avoir dit que je n'étais pas une sombre merde qui ne méritait rien ni personne. De m'avoir fait sentir comme quelqu'un de bien, de m'avoir dit que le passé était derrière nous, qu'on ne pouvait pas nous coller éternellement cette étiquette de mangemort et sang de bourbe. Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire à ce conte de fée si c'était pour tout me retirer aussitôt ?

Parce que ça fait mal, et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me relever de son absence maintenant que j'ai gouté à sa présence.

Je ferme les yeux une seconde et hume l'air humide du dernier étage du ministère de la magie.

Il faut que j'accepte de la laisser derrière moi. Pour qu'elle trouve le bonheur avec quelqu'un qui ne lui apportera pas tous les problèmes et toutes les casseroles que je trimballe derrière moi. Elle a assez souffert pendant la guerre, et aussi après la guerre. Elle mérite d'avoir un amour simple et bon après ce que Weasley lui a fait subir.

Et moi, je ne peux pas lui apporter cela. Parce que j'ai cette putain de marque noire sur le bras. Parce que je suis Drago Malefoy, le sang pur le plus détesté de Grande-Bretagne et qu'elle est Hermione Granger, la sorcière née-moldue la plus aimée de Grande-Bretagne. Si elle ne termine pas ministre de la magie, j'en serai surpris.

Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle ne le sera jamais si elle sort avec un ancien mangemort.

J'écrase ma cigarette et la jette par-dessus les vitres anti-suicides. Il est temps que je retourne au travail. Le chef va me déduire des heures supplémentaires sinon, ce crevard.

Je prends l'ascenseur et perd mon regard sur l'une des ampoules qui grésille. Elle va sans doute bientôt lâcher.

Pourquoi Granger n'a rien dit ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas intervenue elle qui est pourtant Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles avec son caractère bien trempé ?

\- Ministère de la magie, 72ème étage, département de la Justice Magique.

Je rejoins mon bureau. Granger n'est pas au sien et je me demande où elle peut bien être. Peut-être que le chef voulait la voir.

Lorsqu'elle réapparait, c'est presque l'heure de partir. Elle a un air déterminé, les joues rouges, les cheveux rassemblés en un chignon et le regard revêche. Je ne sais pas qui lui a cherché des noises, mais elle a l'air en colère.

Je ne cherche pas à savoir. Elle serait capable de me faire regretter ma curiosité.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux sur l'horloge pour savoir qu'il est 18h00. 90% du bureau vient de se lever et enfile son manteau. Bientôt, nous ne sommes plus que 3, dont moi et Granger.

Elle se redresse, met le point final à son rapport qui rejoint la bannette des dossiers terminés et clôturés.

\- Malefoy, ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ?

Je suis tellement surpris que la pointe de ma plume se casse en deux et déchire mon parchemin. Je relève la tête avec un air ahuri mais elle ne montre pas la moindre hésitation.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Tu veux aller boire un verre ? répète-t-elle.

\- Ecoute, Granger, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi. Je vois bien que ça te dérange tous ces regards … Mieux vaut garder nos distances.

Je parle lentement et distinctement alors que dans mon esprit, c'est un vaste brouhaha. Mon cœur me hurle d'accepter alors que la douce voix de la sagesse appuie mon propos.

Hermione me fusille du regard et fronce les sourcils.

\- Ne réagis pas comme ça, Malefoy. Ne redeviens pas le petit poltron de Serpentard que tu as pu être autrefois.

\- Sois réaliste, Granger. Tu as vu la tête que tu faisais cet après-midi à la machine à café ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de t'imposer ça ? Tu crois que tu as les épaules pour supporter ce genre de choses ?

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir pour moi, Drago. Je suis une adulte et j'ai le droit de prendre mes propres décisions. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu joues les preux chevaliers qui cherchent à me protéger de quelques rumeurs stupides. Alors ne te cache pas derrière ça.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable des horreurs qu'on racontera bientôt sur toi.

J'enfile mon manteau et enroule mon écharpe autour de mon cou.

\- Tu n'es responsable de rien du tout. Ce n'est pas ta faute si les gens sont stupides.

Je hausse des épaules en attrapant mon sac.

\- A demain, Granger. Je te souhaite de trouver quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! me crie-t-elle dessus alors qu'il s'éloigne. Un grand fragile qui se cache derrière de bons sentiments pour ne pas affronter ses sentiments !

Je ne réponds rien et accélère le pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me rattrape et surtout pas la croiser dans l'ascenseur. Parce que je sais que je pourrais flancher. Je l'aime d'une telle force.

Le lendemain, je réussis à ne pas arriver à 7h47 pour éviter de la croiser. Je dois faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas croiser son regard plein de reproches et de colère. Heureusement, Zabini est de retour et il me distrait un peu de mon amour fou pour elle. Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir.

Je l'aimerais toute ma vie.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, Malefoy. On va finir par croire que tu vas te suicider.

\- Je ferais peut-être bien. Je n'aurais plus à te supporter comme ça, dis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je pose bruyamment mon plateau sur un bout de table en fusillant du regard un collègue qui me regarde avec insistante. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante, n'ayant pas bien dormi la nuit passé. Les réflexions de Zabini ne participent pas à me mettre plus en joie et je plante ma fourchette dans le morceau de viande immonde dans mon assiette.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu des tonnes ? Elle t'a proposé d'aller boire un verre et tu as refusé… Il ne faut pas t'étonner de ne pas avoir ta chance avec elle.

\- Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'elle a fait en entendant les deux abrutis parler de nous. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant de honte dans son regard.

\- Tout le monde peut être déstabilisé, Malefoy. C'est injuste de ta part de lui reprocher sa réaction. Elle a essayé d'arranger les choses et c'est toi qui as refusé.

\- Et si tu t'occupais de tes affaires, hein ?

Il soupire bruyamment et n'insiste plus.

Granger aussi est d'une humeur massacrante. La cantine du 72ème étage est pleine à craquer et les places se font rares. A mon plus grand malheur, elle et Potter s'installe à la table voisine à la nôtre. Il n'en faut pas plus pour relancer les rumeurs.

C'est un phénomène très étrange et pour autant, très reconnaissable qui unifie toujours un groupe. D'abord, il y a quelques secondes de silence quand quelque chose qui se passe intéresse la totalité des individus de la pièce. Puis, d'un seul mouvement, les têtes se penchent les unes vers les autres et des murmures remplacent le brouhaha habituel du réfectoire.

Je pourrais écrire un livre sur ce phénomène. J'en fais les frais depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Je m'efforce de fermer mon esprit, de ne pas prêter attention à tous les murmures. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de discerner mon nom et celui de Granger dans toutes les bouches. Zabini fait la conversation mais je n'écoute pas. Granger est pareil. Potter parle, mais le regard de Granger est fixe sur son assiette. Elle écoute ce qui se raconte.

Et plus le temps passe, plus ses sourcils se froncent. Je ne sais pas ce que les deux hommes qui se lèvent à côté d'elle racontent, mais je la vois suivre leur mouvement du regard et son regard débordé de colère. Sans prévenir, elle se lève et en attrape un par le col.

Son poing se lève et s'écrase sur le nez de l'homme qu'elle tient par le col. Le plateau de celui-ci tombe avec grand fracas et le deuxième homme la regarde avec ahurissement. Potter se lève et la retient alors qu'elle s'apprête à en remettre une couche. Sa poitrine se soulève à toute vitesse, son visage est rouge et je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère.

\- Il y en a d'autres qui ont quelque chose à dire sur moi et Malefoy ? hurle-t-elle au milieu du réfectoire plus que silencieux.

Personne ne pipe mot alors qu'elle défie du regard tous ceux qu'elle observe. Elle s'approche de moi et une seconde, je crois qu'elle va m'en coller une à moi aussi. Comme en troisième année. Il y a une partie de ma dignité que je n'ai jamais récupéré depuis.

\- La différence entre toi et moi, Malefoy, c'est que moi, je n'encaisse pas en silence pendant des années. Moi, je mets fin à ce qui me déplait. Et c'est pour ça que je suis certaine de pouvoir être avec toi, dit-elle le souffle court.

Ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les miennes et mon cœur menace d'exploser.

Je me lève et attrape sa main, quittant le réfectoire sans même débarrasser nos plateaux. Il y a plus urgent. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il y a plus urgent, j'en suis certain.

\- Toujours certain de vouloir jouer les preux chevaliers ? dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit toi, la preuse chevalière, je soupire lourdement. Tu as fini de me retirer toute ma virilité que tu avais déjà bien entamé quand tu m'as frappé en troisième année, Granger.

Elle éclate de rire et ce son m'emporte au paradis. On se glisse dans l'ascenseur désert. Tout le monde a été attiré par l'esclandre dans le réfectoire.

\- Tu vas regretter, Granger. Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas impressionnant, pas courageux. Je suis plutôt du genre pédant, arrogant, moqueur, sarcastique, et j'ai à peu près tous les défauts du monde.

\- J'imagine que c'est pour ça que je t'aime, Drago, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je croise son regard brun rieur, et je me liquéfie presque sur place. C'est possible d'aimer aussi fort ?

Je crois que je pourrais mourir d'amour.

\- Ministère de la magie, 186ème étage, le toit.

**A la prochaine, dans une fanfic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! **


End file.
